


Nameless

by Vague



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Humor, M/M, Mysticism, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vague/pseuds/Vague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Если смысл жизни и есть, он - вне ее и недоступен для живого." (с) Вантала</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nameless

## 1

 

Он просыпался медленно, неохотно, как всякий раз.   
Хотя, пожалуй, в этот раз - еще неохотнее, чем всегда, если такое вообще представлялось возможным.  
А вместе с ним, поднимаясь едкой мутью со дна, просыпались воспоминания - свои? чужие? - вольно перекраивая саму концепцию "Я" самосознания.

Вспоминать не хотелось...  
О ярких заревах пылающих городов, о битвах, безрассудстве и предательствах.  
О том, как он воевал снова и снова – и раз за разом терпел поражение...  
В войнах планет-колоний против метрополии и в войнах независимых миров против Федерации. В захватнических войнах, родивших Галактическую Империю и в междоусобных войнах ее же погубивших. В забытых историей баталиях разрушивших Терру - колыбель человеческой расы и...

Но память - настырная и нежеланная - лезла во все щели, проникала всюду, через все заслоны.   
Как шрапнель и ядовитый газ - и отчаяние.  
Как колючий снег и холод мертвой зимой в сражениях под Сталинградом. Как грязь в битве при Ватерлоо, когда пыль размытых дорог, слезы и дождевая вода мешались с кровью, и все это липло к сапогам "последних солдат последней войны" неподъемным грузом. Как запах дыма и смерти, когда галлы жгли Рим и целых семь месяцев стояли потом под Капитолием. Как кровь, залившая Франскую долину при Марафоне... 

Память развертывала и сминала картину мироздания, расставляя и меняя акценты, концентрируясь то на оттенках, то на контрастах. Жестко и неумолимо подводя к общему знаменателю весь его опыт. Подводя очередную итоговую черту под всей его личностью.

Он всегда был и будет в меньшинстве, в оппозиции, или в каком-нибудь черном списке, или вне закона, а то и вовсе между молотом и наковальней – буквально: "Свой среди чужих, чужой среди своих".  
За его плечами длинным шлейфом огня и дыма тянулись десятки эпических битв, масштабных военных кампаний, дерзких партизанских операций, тайных ночных миссий.   
Над его головой, бывало, высились строгие штандарты роялистов, и шелестели простые, но броские флаги повстанцев, развевались зеленые знамена джихада - и даже "Веселый Роджер".   
В ушах звучали безумные боевые марши, четкая поступь легионов, барабанная дробь... и... "Идущие на смерть приветствуют тебя!"   
Бывало...

Тот, кого всегда побеждали, используя его или пользуясь им. Тот, кого это не заботило никогда, так как идеалы и принципы значили больше, чем собственная плоть, или кровь, или жизнь. Тот, кто не боялся потерь и шел налегке.  
Безымянный* - извечно сражающийся на стороне тех, кому суждено проиграть.

Возвращаясь в очередной раз с "Той Стороны", он обретал свою память заново. Только чтобы сбросить ее как грязную одежду, как ненужный балласт, отправляясь снова и снова туда, в миры Жизни и Смерти, миры Света и Тьмы, меняя личины людей и машин – порой, чуть ли не богов и едва ли не демонов.   
Чем выше взлетишь, тем больнее падать, но...  
Ему всегда нравилась эта игра, и было по вкусу это своеобразное разнообразие. 

Но сейчас...  
Вспомнив сейчас все (с начала времен и до последней секунды), он со всей определенностью мог сказать одно: более нелепой и бессмысленной смерти в его почти бесконечной истории еще не было. Даже в прошлый раз, когда он держал оборону Дана-Бан, в его поражении был смысл.  
Эта же битва закончилась не начавшись.  
И виной всему был...  
Неучтенный Фактор.

Безымянный, конечно, никогда не знал, что готовит ему Судьба, и в этом была своя романтика, очарование, иллюзия надежды.  
Но в этот раз что-то явно пошло не так. Совсем не так.  
Нет, ему уже приходилось бывать и рабом, и крепостным, и холопом, и жить среди таких, выбравших рабство.   
И умирать среди захлебнувшихся выбором. Среди людей потерявших корни и мораль, повинующихся только закону джунглей - люмпены и маргиналы, дети свалки, трущобные крысы.  
Что ж, видимость нередко бывала обманчивой. Порой среди этого мусора ему встречались личности не менее странные, чем он сам.

Как же часто его жизни начинались именно так - в запутанном лабиринте узких и грязных улиц гетто, чтобы закончиться...  
Еще хуже.  
Восстания и гражданские войны, перевороты и революции.  
И эта жизнь предсказуемо оказалась непрерывным противостоянием, но...   
Ради всех богов! На этот раз судьба сыграла с ним слишком злую шутку!

Если только...  
Если только не случилось так, что монета, все это время стоявшая на ребре, вдруг с тихим звоном упала непредвиденной стороной, обрекая на успех совсем не тех, кого, по идее, должна была.

Его проклятие.  
Ему не суждено было стать победителем. В итоге - никогда. Как Летучему Голландцу не суждено было обогнуть мыс Доброй Надежды.  
Только сны, уже на "Этой Стороне", иногда приносили ему "утешительное" знание о том, что его очередное поражение стало началом победного марша...   
Для кого-то другого.

Конечно, на его путях были не только одни провалы и неудачи. Ведь чтобы громко и впечатляюще грохнуться, для начала нужно повыше подняться.  
Но ведь суть, по правде, никогда не была в этом.   
Суть была в том, что завтра всегда наступает - не для всех, конечно. Хотя... Как знать - у завтра бывают разные формы.   
Но все равно, несмотря на победы и поражения, выжившим после надо продолжать жить. Историю пишут победители, но как-то жить дальше необходимо всем. А где проигравшим брать для этого силы, если не в воспоминаниях о таких как он - героях "темной стороны", заслуживших уважение как среди своих, так и среди врагов?   
Побежденные тоже имеют право на свою долю славы. Такие имена всегда стираются из памяти, вымарываются. О них помнит поколение, максимум - два, но с этим легче, если не сохранять волю и стремления, то хотя бы достоинство, а может, просто упрямство - циничное, холодное и злое.  
И пусть все его имена были забыты, но ведь Дана-Бан, например, стояла. И могла бы простоять еще века - напоминанием... 

Все так же, не двигаясь и не открывая глаза, Безымянный анализировал свои ощущения. Привычка, многократно обретаемая заново, въевшаяся в него намертво, совершенно не желающая считаться с тем, что по "Эту Сторону", как он твердо знал, никаких опасностей не предвиделось.   
Тому, что в плане телесности и материальности "Эта Сторона", хотя бы субъективно, почти ничем не отличалась от "Той", он перестал удивляться уже очень давно. Так же как и тому, что и "Здесь", и "Там" его внешность, хотя и не вполне, но все же в достаточной для его личного восприятия мере, не выходила за рамки ставшего привычным образа. Случалось, конечно, и так, что в некоторых своих ипостасях, он выглядел пародией. Но все равно - пародией на себя. Этаким дружеским или не очень шаржем, стилизованным под какую-нибудь из наиболее выраженных "тенденций сезона".   
Возможно, причиной тому была некая общая неизменность его личности.   
Несмотря на то, что, уходя, он всегда оставлял свою память "Здесь", в нем из жизни в жизнь копилось какое-то неосознанное знание, на грани инстинктов, осязаемое, как вросший в плоть металлический стержень, как аура, мрачная харизма. Что-то такое, сквозящее в каждом движении, в блеске глаз, притягивающее к нему нужных людей, правильных - таких же, как и он сам, отчаянных идиотов, - как мотыльков на пламя.

Тело тоже оживало медленнее обычного, во рту еще чувствовался иллюзорный привкус ядовитого дыма, фантом боли гулял в паху, и сердце сжималось, как в отголоске кошмарного сна, но способность осознавать себя и окружающую реальность уже почти пришла в норму.   
Принося ужасное подозрение, что...  
То что давило на шею и плечи...   
Вовсе не было его индивидуальным и неповторимым восприятием "груза кармы"!   
И хотя само предположение не могло являться ничем кроме абсурда...  
Ощущение было удручающе... невероятно похоже...  
Невероятно!

\- Твою ж... Юпитер!

В один миг мышцы сжались стальной пружиной, в следующий Безымянный уже стоял на ногах, заняв оборонительную позицию, совершенно инстинктивно, между прочи, лицом к лицу с...

Бесчувственное тело, сидящее у стены, накренилось, лишившись своей опоры, и тяжело сползло на бок, голова глухо стукнулась о каменный пол, и оно... он, с тихим стоном подтянув колени к груди, свернулся калачиком, пытаясь спрятать лицо в сгибе локтя, и сжался, будто стараясь занять как можно меньше места.

Врагом... 

Консул Минк собственной неотразимой персоной. 

\- Твою ж... Юпитер!

Руки безвольно опустились, ставшие ватными ноги отказались его держать, и положение *стоя* резко поменялось на *сидя*, но Безымянный этого почти не почувствовал - только то, что видели глаза, на мгновение смазалось, а новый фокус нашелся уже в несколько ином ракурсе.  
В голове было пусто. Не было даже жуткого изумления, которое, казалось бы, он должен чувствовать. Даже страха. Ничего.  
Безымянный знал это ощущение: когда пасует разум, парализованы чувства, и даже тело отказывается реагировать.   
Шок.  
Не игра в истерическое "верю - не верю", не вибрация мускулов и вставшие дыбом волосы под напором адреналина, не гул крови в ушах и пелена перед глазами...  
Просто - ничего.  
Он медленно осмотрелся. Это место было его убежищем на протяжении тысячелетий. Оно менялось вместе с ним, не меняя его самого. В начале, в самом начале оно было даже не домом, так, круг камней кострища у входа небольшой пещеры. Со временем обросло стенами, деталями, налетом цивилизации... Как и он. Вслед за ним.  
Взгляд безучастно скользил по тускло-красноватому камню пола, потолка, по уютному гнезду из одеял и подушек, служившему ему постелью, по заменявшему платяной шкаф большому деревянному сундуку, окованному железом, по пустой глиняной кружке и полной пепельнице рядом, по холодному очагу. Взгляд слепо проваливался в сводчатых окнах без ставень и стекол, терялся в арке дверного проема, блуждал в привычно-странных небесах снаружи, чтобы снова вернуться, всегда возвращаться...

За все это время ни одна душа - ни живая, ни мертвая - не могла не то, что сюда войти, даже приблизится к его владениям. Да особо и некому было - Спящий и его Свора были вполне довольны своим карикатурным "Замком-в-Абсолюте", а больше никто тут не появлялся.   
Ведь, если подумать, кого могла бы заинтересовать его жалкая пещера с пристройкой? Кому бы понравилось переться полдня лесом, спускаться в глубокое скалистое ущелье, перебираться через реку и лезть снова вверх, только чтобы, почти достигнув цели, ткнуться носом в невидимую стену? В былые времена случалось, что отдельные члены Своры Спящего, и даже группы, проявляли нездоровый энтузиазм и тягу к общению, но те времена давно миновали.   
Хотя, впрочем, и сейчас, почти каждый раз, когда они засекались на "Этой Стороне", Спящий наносил ему визит вежливости. Ниже по склону, почти у воды, для этих целей имелась почти ровная площадка с навесом, небольшим деревянным столом и двумя плетенными креслами. Весьма потрепанными, правда, после безобразной пьяной драки, в которую перетек однажды их неспешный ночной разговор за хорошим бурбоном. 

"Города сдают солдаты, генералы их берут".  
Да уж.  
"Либо ты умираешь героем, либо доживаешь до негодяя".  
И слово за слово... 

Отвратительнее всего было то, что никаких повреждений они друг другу нанести не могли - боль была вполне реальной, но мимолетной, а остальное - ни синяка, ни хотя бы одной малейшей гребаной царапины, ни капли крови, ни удовлетворения от зуда собственных сбитых костяшек...   
Ни-че-го! Выдохлись, протрезвели и все.  
Больше он со Спящим не пил и почти не разговаривал, хотя в глубине души понимал: тот человек не плохой, в целом. Для политика. Полководца. И Победителя. Именно так - с большой буквы.  
Однозначно хорошо было только то, что случались подобные визиты нечасто: Безымянный ценил свое одиночество. На "Той Стороне" бывало иногда так наобщаешься, что наизнанку выворачивало. Долго.  
И вот теперь...

Вот.

Бледный мрамор совершенного лица, бледное золото спутанных волос, нелепо торчащий одинокий наплечник, лохмотья сьюта, пятна копоти и крови и... Голые, длинные, изящные, удивительно чистые по сравнению со всем остальным...   
Ноги!  
Пронзило будто молнией с макушки до пяток, и его до сих пор почти как не своя рука во внезапном порыве ожила и, совершенно без участия разума, с размаху хлопнула его в пах.

\- Твою ж... Юпитер!!!

Да что ж такое?! Он умел ругаться на дюжине десятков мертвых и еще столько же вполне живых языков! Что ж его заклинило?!  
Как бы то ни было, боль выдернула из ступора окончательно, а осознание того, что он прибыл сюда все же не гребаным евнухом, даже несколько приободрило. Жутко захотелось избавиться от заскорузлой от крови и грязи одежды, которая оказалась теперь - в довесок ко всему - размера на полторы меньше, чем надо. Разом зачесалось все тело, и резко необходимость помыться стала приоритетной.  
Безымянный чуть неуклюже встал (обувь тоже немилосердно жала), и, периодически бросая на свернувшегося у стены блонди косые подозрительные взгляды, зарылся в сундуке в поисках чистой одежды. Выудив пятнистые камуфляжные штаны, майку, носки и берцы, он брезгливо осмотрел себя, еще раз хмуро глянул на Минка и решил, что раздеваться все же будет не здесь. Еще немного подумав, потянулся к заботливо свернутому ремню с кобурой, осмотрел любимый Кольт, сунул под мышку и только тогда вытащил полотенце.   
Он не собирался никого убивать или калечить. Да и не получилось бы - такова уж была местная специфика: никаких убийств, кроме охоты и рыбалки. Но удержать на расстоянии было весьма желательно... Хотя бы временно. Господин Экс-Первый-Консул о некоторых мелких деталях, с одной стороны, знать вроде не мог - пока. А с другой, должен был быть в состоянии опознать в незнакомом предмете оружие.  
С третьей же стороны... На редкость, кстати, ограниченным созданием оказался этот самый Господин Экс - при всем своем чуть ли не четырехзначном IQ и ошеломительной внешности, как ни печально. Хотя, если вдуматься, что еще могла сотворить и воспитать спятившая железка с громким именем?

А он сам... 

А что он сам? Незадолго до "финиша" ему исполнилось двадцать.   
Иштар-воительница* и Бэл-двуодаренный-Мардук! Путь Быка* ему был всегда близок, но тупой, бессмысленный разврат никогда не был его стезей! И разве, даже при всем том, и несмотря ни на что, не отстаивал он свое достоинство до последнего? Разве не сделал все возможное, чтобы обезопасить своих людей? Разве не шагнул в погребальный костер сам, даря признание и легкую смерть своему...  
Врагу?!!  
Неужели его мозги до такой степени сгнили за каких-то жалких три года?!!  
Когда-то Священная Когорта Фив полегла под копьями македонян вся до последнего война, избрав погибель со славой перед невзрачной мизерной жизнью!  
А теперь ему выпали только предательство и грязь.  
Они должны были сгореть там втроем! Даже больше - жаль, Гаю не удалось добыть атомную бомбу - ядерный взрыв смел бы к чертям собачим весь тот грязный притон! Это было бы правильно. А еще правильнее бы было, если Юпитер - чертов извращенный электронный голем - выжил бы, замурованный взрывом в каком-нибудь бункере под развалинами того чертова Содома!  
Вероятно, в итоге так и должно было быть, но почему-то когда-то все это успело утратить смысл...

В какой момент он предал себя?

Когда его внутренний голос с рычанием обзывал слабаком, истошно орал, что недопустимо проявлять даже тень намека на что-либо, кроме обычной яростной неприязни, а его тело снова и снова уступало, и он с отчаянием думал о том, что вряд ли будет когда-нибудь достаточно сильным, чтобы противостоять.

Тогда ли?

Но ведь даже когда казалось, что воли и сил больше нет, он находил - и поднимался, и шел, а если не мог подняться, слепо полз – дальше, куда-то, просто на одном упрямстве, просто потому, что не мог иначе. Хотя зачастую и сам уже не понимал почему, не помнил зачем. Просто потому, что так было нужно.

Или... 

Когда он понял, что стоит ему лишь мельком подумать о тех жестоких и сильных, терзающих его плоть умелых пальцах, как у него мгновенно встает.   
Когда понял, что не имеет власти над болезненным возбуждением, которое захлестывало при мысли о предстоящих долгих ночах резких приказов, унижений, боли, страха и жгучего стыда.   
Когда понял, что тело не просто может, но и будет с готовностью каждый раз предавать его тому, кто научил его получать удовольствие от всего, от абсолютно всего.   
Страдание и наслаждение, наслаждение от страдания - и наоборот, и все вместе - адская смесь. И полный хаос в голове.  
Но ведь даже тогда он четко осознавал - это не имело никакого отношения ни к близости и взаимности, ни к чувствам. Ни к чему-либо, что можно было бы хоть как-то - даже формально - счесть подобием, соотнести с любовью.   
Это касалось лишь извращенной похоти и власти. Власти, которая работала против него.   
Он возвел проклятого блонди на Пьедестал Ненависти - многогранной, многослойной, многомерной ненависти. Подспудно точно так же возненавидев и самого себя...   
Объединив тем самым - себя и его - в единое целое.

Все демоны преисподней!!! 

Никогда еще "Та" реальность не проникала "Сюда" так ощутимо. Никогда!   
Желание смыть с себя все - абсолютно все - становилось истерически-навязчивым. До дрожи в руках, до судорог.   
Откат.   
И логика сна - порой, чтобы осознать всю глубину кошмара, нужно проснуться.  
Пропустить через себя. Принять. Отпустить.  
Как всегда.  
Если бы... Ах, если бы все было так же просто, как и всегда!..

Со вздохом почесав небритый подбородок (в бытности Рики Дарком он хотя бы от этого был избавлен, что, правда, с лихвой компенсировалось... много чем), Безымянный добавил к джентльменскому набору старенькую, но вполне рабочую опасную бритву. Остальное должно было быть на месте, а одежду можно было сжечь и в кухонном очаге - открытый огонь всегда был его слабостью. Потом.  
Или сразу.  
В висящее между постелью и сундуком зеркало он так и не рискнул взглянуть - это уж точно можно было отложить на потом - на когда-нибудь... может быть...  
Торопливо зайдя на кухню, он сгрузил все на стол и принялся судорожно сдирать с себя мерзкие тряпки. Запихивая все в очаг, поспешно и мстительно, неловко своротил подвешенный на крюке котелок, замер оглушенный дребезгом...   
И вот тут его настигли злость и злоба - бессильные и горькие, как хинин.   
Если бы имелся хоть один из миллиона шанс на успех, в этот миг он бы убивал свернувшееся на полу в его спальне существо. Голыми руками! Ногтями и зубами. Или сжатой в побелевших от напряжения пальцах кочергой... 

***

Он сидел в чем мать родила на грубом деревянном табурете, смотрел неотрывно в огонь, позволяя гневу прогореть до конца.  
К черту! Он слишком много раз жил, слишком многое видел, он был уже слишком старым, чтобы отдаваться во власть условностей и предрассудков.  
Разве нет?  
Эта страсть к играм с властью была ему знакома. Как и голоса тех демонов, что кружили вокруг него, не замолкая даже сейчас.  
Чему он не научился за столько жизней, так это подчинению и смирению. И пусть красиво умирать иногда ему все же удавалось, даже тысяча смертей не привила ему умение красиво сдаваться.  
Если Судьба задалась целью научить его именно этому, ему следовало бы рождаться петом - полуразумной скотинкой, невинной в своем бесстыдстве и удовольствии - бесчисленное количество раз, и тогда может быть...  
Если Судьба, решила превратить "Эту Сторону" из его персонального чистилища в персональный АД, то... Это, опять же, нельзя было назвать идеальным вариантом. Он встречал профессионалов, по сравнению с которыми Ясон Минк выглядел бы жалким сопляком.  
Каким, по сути, и являлся. Без всяких сравнений.  
Несчастным и злым на весь мир ребенком, который тайком от родителей издевается над притащенной с улицы зверушкой. Такой вот серьезный, ответственный и опрятный ангелочек - квинтэссенция родительской гордости.  
Дьявол!  
Кто ему впервые доверил тот страшный секрет, что нет ничего хуже, чем увидеть врага человеком?!  
Сукин сын был чертовски прав!

Тряхнув головой, Безымянный рывком поднялся. Привычно порадовался, что за двадцать с мелочью лет его отсутствия здесь не изменилось почти ничего. Все так же уютно урчал древний холодильник, в большой каменной раковине размеренно капало, на стене мирно висела двустволка, в углу ютились пара удочек, багор и насквозь проржавевший гарпун, рядом с допотопной газовой плитой красовалась тумба с довольно приличной микроволновкой, над разделочным плотом висели пара котелков, почерневшая сковорода и внушительный набор разнообразных ножей.  
Как будто и не уходил.  
Он никогда не зацикливался на том, откуда берутся все эти вещи. Принимал как данность. Когда-то, в самом начале, думалось, что его могли с этим похоронить, но даже тогда в это не слишком верилось.   
Как бы то ни было, каждый раз, возвращаясь, он находил перемены, мельчайшие или весьма заметные: шкуру медведя, эспрессо-машину, винный погреб, электричество.   
Неужели на этот раз все могло ограничиться... блонди?  
В тот миг, когда желание стукнуться об что-то головой стало почти непреодолимым, его взгляд выхватил...  
Нет, ну что за блядство?!  
Рукоятка лазерного ножа непринужденно выглядывала из-за банки с кофе.  
Очень символично, черт подери! И почти не смешно.  
Ладно, не впервой.  
Однажды он нажал на курок сам. Так здесь появился пистолет. Воспоминание нельзя было назвать хорошим, но и плохим оно давно уже не было.  
Все проходит.  
М1911А1 производства Colt - сувенир на память о Корейской и Вьетнамской войнах.  
Ему был нужен душ. Срочно!  
Нет. Был вариант получше.

Оставив пистолет с бритвой на столе и прихватив все прочее, Безымянный направился к древнейшей части своего дома.

В глубине пещеры бил источник. Здесь всегда было влажно и жарко, и никогда ничего не менялось. Горячая вода, стекая, скапливалась в естественной каменной чаше, образуя небольшой бассейн. От нее поднимался тяжелый пар, стелился над самой поверхностью густой плотной дымкой. Рядом с бассейном витал едва ощутимый запах. Запах покоя - других аналогий у него не было, сравнений тоже.  
То, что нужно. Лежать в горячей воде и любоваться изнанкой своих век. Не думать. Достичь нирваны. Почти.  
Но сначала... Он довольно долго ожесточенно тер себя мочалкой, словно пытаясь соскрести всю гадость недавнего прошлого. Горячие струи сбегали по его груди и спине, пена таяла, мыльная муть оседала ко дну и исчезала в щелях между камнями.   
Прекрасно. Наконец-то можно было расслабиться, позволить воде растворить в себе, унести все напряжение. 

Когда Минк возник в проеме входа, он не знал, но заметил его только выйдя из воды и отряхнувшись. Тот стоял, прислонившись плечом к камню и скрестив руки на груди. И смотрел. Своими невыносимо синими глазами. Нелепый в грязных обрывках сьюта, все так же в одном наплечнике и босой. Блонди в неком подобии шорт, казалось, должен был выглядеть смешно, даже несмотря на обстоятельства, ставшие причиной такого состояния его одежды, но... Он смотрелся как картинка. Словно актер. Словно над его внешним видом работала целая стая парикмахеров, гримеров и костюмеров, дабы создать этот образ. Образ поверженного Люцифера после битвы на небесах...

Блядь! 

Любимый сын бога. Взбунтовавшийся любимый сын бога. Побежденный, но не сломленный. И не раскаявшийся. Новый владыка преисподней.

Груди Гекаты!..

Он выглядел просто сказочно в облаках пара. В этой пещере. Так символично.  
И как будто всего было мало, нахлынуло острейшее чувство дежавю.  
Мелькнула предательская мысль о том, что, возможно, кольцо может быть при нем - в кармане или даже...

Кровавый туман над храмом Кали!

Тишина. Воспоминания.  
Всего на несколько секунд, пока они смотрели друг другу в глаза.   
И хотя Безымянный мог поклясться, что на его лице не дрогнул ни один мускул, так же, впрочем, как и на лице Минка, он совершенно точно знал: они оба думали об одном и том же.  
Эти несколько секунд...

Он вспомнил их первую встречу. Руки в перчатках, стальные пальцы. Прикосновения, которые свели бы с ума любого здорового семнадцатилетнего самца.   
И горькое разочарование. Когда мечты становятся реальностью... Это обычно такой облом...  
Он вспомнил боль. Предательскую, внезапную. И удовольствие, что исторгалось из него насильно. Все то, что вело его всегда к одному - полету к вершине блаженства. Той самой вершине, на которой он так хотел удержаться. Но его снова и снова безжалостно швыряли вниз. Ему вновь и вновь не позволяли... До полной потери контроля.  
Всомнил, как умолял, потеряв самообладание. Хотя и прекрасно знал, что позже возненавидит себя за эти мольбы, но в те моменты не смог бы сдержаться и под угрозой смерти.   
Как не находил себе места, не знал и минуты покоя. В ожидании. Сжимаясь от страха при каждой мысли о том, что сделает с ним ОН в следующий раз.   
И свои крики. От захлестывающего, бурлящего, пульсирующего ощущения абсолютного животного вожделения.  
И...   
Де-жа-вю.

Было, все это было.   
И кольцо - тоже было.  
А потом они умерли.   
Вместе.

Как могло столь многое пронестись в голове за столь короткое время? Или прошли не секунды - часы, может, годы?  
Внезапно...

"Что же у него в кармашке, Моя Прелесть?"  
Он позволил веселью проникнуть в каждую клеточку его тела. Как дым хорошей травки.  
Если бы то колечко давало шанс становиться невидимым, цены бы ему не было!  
Хотя, если задуматься, разве не так все и было? Ведь он ни разу не обладал им без кольца. Даже тогда, когда пришел за ним лично: сначала на место вернулось оно, а потом и все остальное.  
Безымянный когда-то давно любил эту книгу. Ему нравились те парни в черных плащах с капюшонами, на демонических лошадях - он ощущал какое-то глубинное родство...

Невидимый для мира, но видимый назгулам. Одному конкретному - мимикрирующему под эльфа.  
"Не спорь с назгулом о его добыче".  
Только у меня теперь нет колечка, Моя Прелесть!  
Видишь ли ты меня?  
Видел ли хоть когда-то?  
И кого видел я сам? Кого вижу сейчас?

Пляшущие образы и движущиеся в десятке измерений одновременно идеи...

Он попытался вписать Ясона Минка в "Эту" реальность, посмотреть на ситуацию со стороны, представить себе...   
Что бы сказал Спящий?

Все это проскользнуло в сознании за долю секунды.

Безымянный позволил легкой улыбке приподнять уголки своих губ - совсем чуть-чуть.   
Он когда-то - и даже не однажды - любил покер.

Что ж...  
Сыграем, блонди?

Он вытер ладонью лицо, непринужденно обеими руками провел по волосам, от висков к затылку, убирая мокрые пряди.  
Минк все так же молча и пристально на него смотрел. Несомненно, он был вполне узнаваем - телом и лицом. Пусть немного выше и жилистее, взрослее.   
И небритее. Весьма. Да.  
Не младше тридцати и не старше сорока - середина пути, самый расцвет для мужчины. И черты лица успели утратить юношескую мягкость, променяв ее на резкость и определенность.  
Тем не менее...

\- Разрешите вас поприветствовать, - спокойно произнес он, не сделав ни единого движения к полотенцу или к одежде. Расправил плечи и, прижав правую ладонь к сердцу, слегка склонил голову, изящно и с достоинством. Формальное приветствие равного - имперский этикет времен Заката.   
\- Ни с чем не сравнится честь принимать вас в моем скромном доме.   
Разумеется, подобное предполагалось проделывать не в голом виде, но ежели нет выбора...  
Закон гостеприимства всегда считался одним из важнейших в кодексе чести аристократии Первой Галактической Империи. И одним из наиболее часто нарушаемых.   
Безымянный не всегда начинал свой путь со дна.  
Это никогда не было для него предметом гордости, но сейчас могло оказаться полезным.  
Господин Минк смутился. Совсем слегка. Чуть-чуть. Но Безымянный с душевным трепетом поклялся себе сохранить этот образ в памяти навсегда. Пусть ему некому рассказать, да и никто никогда не поверил бы, но он и впрямь, черт возьми, это видел.  
Но миг ушел в небытие, блудливая звездочка мелькнула в ледяных глазах, и Минк, разумеется, принял игру. Или поднял перчатку? Или?..  
\- Я… - весьма ловко отзеркалив его жест, блонди замялся, видимо в поисках подходящего ответа.   
И Безымянный без колебаний воспользовался крошечной паузой - игры играми, а акценты расставить было необходимо. Если конечно он не собирался продолжить играть по чужим правилам. А он не собирался - совершенно и определенно - нет.  
\- Вы подглядывали, - любезно подсказал он. - Пользуясь предоставленным вам гостеприимством. Что ж, - к любезности примешалось прохладно-доброжелательное понимание и даже сочувствие, - будучи знаком с некоторыми... м-м-м... пристрастиями вашего... - Безымянный на мгновение умолк, как будто подбирая приемлемое слово, - вида... - еще один намек на улыбку, - полагаю, было бы несправедливым упрекать вас в этом.  
Как вспыхнули глаза - яростным ультрамарином, электрической искрой. Как сузились. Но блонди напросился сам - тонкая грань между играми формальными и неформальными оказалась еле заметной проволокой, натянутой посреди тропы. Не капкан - предостережение: знакомая колея кончилась, здесь чужие владения. А, как известно, со своим уставом...  
\- Рики! - всего одно слово, но интонация...  
Недовольно-угрожающе-властные нотки неожиданно родили странную дрожь удовольствия, страха и предвкушения - воспоминания о ночах, когда этот голос тем же тоном цедил ему приказы.  
На одно короткое мгновение он забыл обо всем. Даже о себе - настоящем себе - о том самом циничном, отчаянном и до предела самодостаточном парне, что вел всегда только свою игру и не брезговал своим главным преимуществом - откровенностью, этим убийственным оружием в мире тонких интриг.  
Всего на одно короткое мгновение. Но в следующее...

Ты сам свободы недостоин,  
Ты раб по собственной вине!*

Нет.   
Слова древнего террианского поэта прошили спасительной болью, рывком выдернули из наваждения.   
Нет.  
Цветы Зла* сгорели в его сердце, рассыпались черным пеплом.   
И - нет.  
"Жизнь в холодный труп вампира" вдыхать он не собирался - у смерти свои преимущества.

Со всей серьезностью, на какую способен совершенно голый человек, Безымянный покачал головой.  
\- Нет, - он жестко усмехнулся и мягким движением кисти словно отмел в сторону все возможные доводы, одновременно подчеркнув их общую бесполезность и, в сущности, несостоятельность. - Я был им, но он не был мной. Однако, поскольку вам, господин Минк, хотя бы некоторое время нужно будет как-то ко мне обращаться... Думаю, могу позволить вам называть меня Дарком - в порядке одолжения. Вы и так, волею судьбы, оказались слишком резко и бесповоротно оторванным от привычного общества и среды обитания...  
Холод в синих глазах с каждым словом становился все ближе к абсолютному нулю, и вот - Минк, не дослушав, резко развернулся и ушел. Болезненно прямая спина. Как всегда - будто аршин проглотил. Чеканя шаг. Ага - босиком. Да еще и с таким стояком...  
Маленькая потаскушка, мнящая себя Снежной Королевой.

Люди не ценят честность. 

Безымянный насмешливо фыркнул ему в спину и спокойно потянулся к своей одежде.  
Он одевался неторопливо, насвистывая что-то бодро-патетическое.  
Игра обещала быть веселой.

Беги, блонди, беги.

Вот интересно...  
Зачем Амой нужна была Федерации? Все те игры в дипломатию и бизнес...   
Как чокнутая проститутка, которую заметают с каждым очередным рейдом и отпускают на утро, часто даже не пустив по кругу.   
Как подпольная лаборатория, о которой знают все, но никому не хочется окунаться в это дерьмо, ибо цепи могут забренчать так далеко, а главное - высоко, что думать страшно, да и забрызгает - не отмоешься. Не говоря уже о том, что больные придурки там что-то мудрят, испытывают на себе же и регулярно выдают результаты - порой поразительные в своем идиотизме, а порой весьма даже полезные. И платят кому положено, причем прилично. Приносят прибыль! К тому же, они так самобытны, эта кучка извращенцев, так уверенны в собственной уникальности и непогрешимости.  
И, опять же, дело даже не в коррупции, а в некой брезгливой жалости. И в надежде, что может оно там в конце концов само сдохнет.  
Гадкий уродец, живущий в собачьей будке на пустыре, - оно, конечно, занимается тихонечко у себя чем-то, безусловно, мерзким, но, в целом, безвредно для общества, да и детей им удобно пугать.  
А еще рядом с ним так легко ощущать собственное превосходство - вопиющую свою нормальность и добродетельность. То-ле-рант-ность!

Может, удастся спихнуть его Спящему? 

Вот где Господин Экс нашел бы достойное своей блистательной персоны общество.   
Вот где бы его просветили насчет настоящей политики, а не игр в песочнице, которые он привык называть этим словом. Вот где бы он уяснил, что столь глубоко презираемые им лозунги демократии - красивые слова о свободе и равных возможностях - не более чем фасад, удобная ширма, за которой можно творить что угодно, не опасаясь... Да ничего практически не опасаясь, если относиться с достаточным пониманием и уважением к правилам и партнерам.   
И - да - там бы ему быстро привили хорошие манеры. Дипломатия - это не только морда кирпичом и здоровый мочевой пузырь. Дипломатия требует мягкости и пластичности. Шантаж, вымогательство и вообще силовые методы - мера крайняя, неэффективная и чреватая.   
Бог, велевший любить ближнего и делиться, знал, о чем говорил.  
Стадо хорошего пастуха должно быть довольным и сытым.  
Люди, как правило, совсем не ценят честность, но есть много других вещей, которыми их можно заинтересовать.  
Хлеб и зрелища.   
К примеру.

Ясон Минк имел неплохие задатки пастуха...  
Но был паршивым хозяином.

Ясон Минк имел все задатки хорошего игрока...  
Но был ужасно неудобным партнером.

Ясон Минк, безусловно, был одной из самых молодых душ, что встречались Безымянному. Он, конечно, собирался задать парочку наводящих вопросов, но уже теперь был уверен в том, какие получит ответы. Если бы Господин Экс помнил хоть что-нибудь, кроме своей первой и, видимо, пока единственной жизни, незамутненности в его глазах бы поубавилось.  
Неудивительно, что "дебют звезды" оказался столь коротким - первый раз обычно таким и бывает.

И все же...

Интересно, сколько стоила взрывчатка, обеспечившая им обоим такой впечатляющий уход со сцены?  
Интересно, кто взвалил на свои плечи нелегкую ношу спонсора и вдохновителя сего зрелищного мероприятия?  
Абсолютно уже несущественно - теперь. Но все равно интересно.  
Кому продал свою жалкую душонку старина Гай ради возможности отомстить?  
Ведь, реально, если бы любой цереский монгрел мог позволить себе устройство таких фейерверков, то от Танагуры камня на камне бы не осталось. Причем давным-давно.

*** 

В доме было тихо. Как будто никаких непредвиденных блондей никогда и не появлялось.  
Естественно, впечатление было обманчивым, но, сидя на все еще пованивающей горелой синтетикой кухне, Безымянный попытался притвориться, что это самая взаправдашняя правда и есть.   
Густой запах кофе и сигаретного дыма привычно радовал душу и наводил запоздалую утреннюю зевоту.  
К сожалению, единственная в доме пепельница осталась в спальне, но Безымянный подозревал, что Минк там, а посему очаг показался вполне подходящим заменителем. Конечно, сгорая, сигаретные фильтры имели привычку весьма гадко смердеть. Однако в данных обстоятельствах это казалось меньшим из зол, да и подкинуть в огонь пару сухих яблоневых веток было не таким уж тяжелым трудом.

Кофе закончился как-то слишком быстро, но он стойко еще несколько сигарет промедитировал над пустой чашкой. 

Все как обычно - пустая чашка и груда окурков.   
И придурочный блонди, стоящий между ним и его любимой пепельницей.  
Ну да, как же - почти ничего необычного...

С полным осознанием, что тянет время, Безымянный вяло рассуждал над тем, можно ли, следуя логике, таки признать блонди неодушевленным предметом наподобие робота?   
Это бы могло многое объяснить - по аналогии с Кольтом, к примеру.  
И если так, то можно ли было все же счесть его самого, по той же логике, небрежным хозяином? Пусть, даже по отношению к совсем незваному и не совсем гостю.

"Ко мне утрецом невзначай залетел дроид. Такой навороченный, что пиздец! И наглючий совершенно не в меру. А я грубо не предложил ему кофе! Ха-ха..."

А ведь так разом решилась бы масса проблем. Принцип "куда ночь, туда и сон!" сработал бы привычно и безотказно - пустые эмоции рассеялись бы, как утренний туман, испарились бы, как роса под лучами солнца.

С другой стороны...  
Со временем линия становилась все тоньше - между живым и неживым, - незаметнее.  
Он и сам порой бывал почти до конца машиной. Иногда даже с самого рождения.   
Протезы и имплантаты, механические и электронные, - замена потерянного и усовершенствование имеющегося...  
Но, тем не менее, - эта дорога была и оставалась односторонней - никому и никогда не удавалось сделать неживое живым. Наоборот - сколько угодно, хотя вряд ли это что-то меняло.  
Почему-то неприятнее всего была уверенность Безымянного в том, что сбрендивший амойский компьютер тоже, в сущности, был киборгом.  
В конце концов, какая из ЭВМ Галатея?   
Чушь! Ненаучная фантастика.   
Ничто не становится, пусть относительно, но качественно лучше, испортившись.   
Короткое замыкание и Искра Божья - это же две больших разницы. Очень больших!  
Не говоря уже о том, что проще и логичнее объяснить самосознание машины тем, что оно в нее изначально было вложено, чем его внезапным самопроизвольным возникновением.   
Принцип достаточного основания - "Бритва Оккама": зачем выдвигать гипотезу божественного вмешательства, если вполне достаточно человеческого - во всех смыслах?  
Бог из машины - бог из машины* и есть.  
Тем более что второе начало термодинамики никто не отменял - самопроизвольно возникает только хаос... там, где нет жизни.

В голове ярко и четко вспыхнул образ: трепещущий человеческий мозг, мыслящий и чувствующий, вмурованный в сердце огромного механизма - тысячи проводов, разноцветных трубок, впивающихся электродов...

Возможно ли, что ради власти кто-то мог решиться на такое?  
О, да - еще как!

Помотав головой и брезгливо скривившись, он встал и только на пороге осознал, что на столе не было ни пистолета, ни бритвы, ни даже лазерного ножа.   
Резко обернулся: нет, все правильно.   
Почувствовал стекающий по спине холод страха и одновременно укол досады, расплывающийся в желудке тупым ноющим недовольством.  
А секунду спустя фыркнул и рассмеялся - разделочные ножи и двустволка остались на своих местах.  
Одним только этим Господин Экс честно заработал свою чашку кофе. Больше он мог бы порадовать Безымянного только безуспешной попыткой что-нибудь отстрелить или отрезать себе - или ему.

С другой стороны, возможно, кофе был не лучшей идеей, учитывая...   
Да и случай вполне заслуживал хорошего вина.   
Возможно даже шампанского.  
А может и нет.

***

Минк предсказуемо обнаружился в спальне. Стоял у окна. Все такой же плакатно-нелепый. Сюрреалистичный.  
Казалось, открывшийся взору пейзаж завладел всем его вниманием безраздельно.   
Он никак не отреагировал ни на шаги за спиной, ни на шум, произведенный возней с бутылкой и разливанием напитка по бокалам.  
Только когда Безымянный деликатно побарабанил кончиками пальцев по одинокому наплечнику, еле заметно вздрогнул и резко развернулся. Всем телом.  
Чуть вскинутый подбородок, приподнятые брови, слегка расширенные ноздри. Прозрачный пристальный взгляд, тень интереса, и раздражения, и чего-то еще...  
Проигнорировав предложенный бокал, блонди протянул руку, легко прикоснулся к небритой щеке Безымянного и невыразительно произнес:  
\- Атавизм.  
Безымянный закатил глаза и насмешливо фыркнул:  
\- Экстраординарно! Краткость - сестра таланта. Что ж, господин Минк, не могу отрицать - вы совершенно правы: самым точным сообщением является сообщение минимальной длины. И так как ваш пример достоин всяческого подражания... - он бесцеремонно впихнул бокал с вином тому в руку и, иронично копируя интонацию, изрек:  
\- Вино.  
\- Не называй меня так, - ровный голос, без всяких эмоций. Но брови чуть дрогнули - вверх-вниз - и межу ними на миг даже обозначился намек на морщинку.  
\- Так, господин Минк? - черные глаза светились честностью и невинным недоумением.  
\- У меня есть имя, и тебе оно прекрасно известно, - отрезал блонди, впиваясь взглядом в Безымянного.  
\- И это главное, что вас сейчас волнует? - с искренним интересом поинтересовался тот, многозначительно покосившись на разложенные на подоконнике предметы. Пистолет, бритва и лазерный нож. Ремень с пустой кобурой валялся у их ног.  
\- Да, - лицо блонди превратилось в бесстрастную маску.  
\- Восхитительно! - воскликнул Безымянный, еле сдерживая смех, и помотал головой. - Вы не перестаете меня поражать.  
Он отошел и, умостившись на крышке сундука рядом с бутылкой и вторым бокалом, непринужденно указал на оставшееся свободное пространство:  
\- Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь, - и с усмешкой добавил, - в ногах, говорят, правды нет...  
Минк сел.   
Но не рядом, а напротив - прямо на пол.   
По-турецки.  
Слишком небрежно и откровенно.  
Слишком близко.  
Глядя снизу вверх слишком знакомым взглядом.  
\- За тебя, - чуть приподняв бокал, - Рики... - слегка склонив голову на бок. - Дарк, - примирительно.  
Улыбка сквозь тонкое стекло.

Так и не пригубив свое вино, Безымянный откинулся назад, опираясь на одну руку, прислонившись затылком к стене за спиной. Открываясь. Молча. Следил, как губы касаются, целуют прозрачный ободок, впитывают бордовую жидкость, плотно сжимаются, чтобы сохранить вкус. Влажные, гладкие и упругие губы, чей вкус он слишком хорошо помнил.  
Почему-то стало горько и грустно, и Безымянный позволил шутовской ухмылке стечь с лица, раствориться в скепсисе.  
\- Если бы можно было всему научиться лишь наблюдая, собаки стали бы мясниками. А блонди - петами, - едко заметил он. - Неужели вы меня пытаетесь соблазнить, господин Минк? - спросил устало и покачал головой. - Нет, я, конечно, не против, но мне хотелось бы знать: зачем?

Тишина.  
И снова в суженных напряженных глазах напротив холод собачий - ледяная синь.

\- О, Иштар, яростная львица, и семь врат преисподней! - наконец-то Безымянный позволил своему раздражению выплеснуться. - Минк! - он резко подался вперед, опираясь локтями о колени, едва не сбив порывистым движением пыльную бутылку. - Я вовсе не задался целью уязвить ваше самолюбие! И не надо смотреть на меня так злобно! Имею же я право повредничать в своем собственном доме!  
Теперь взгляд блонди был немного удивленным и чуть насмешливым. И он продолжал молчать.  
\- Великолепно... - проворчал Безымянный. - Сегодня вы впечатляюще немногословны.  
Он сцепил пальцы в замок, нагнулся еще ниже и спросил, рассержено глядя в упор на изображающего соляной столп собеседника:   
\- Скажите-ка мне, уважаемый, вы знаете, где находитесь, как сюда попали и почему?  
\- У меня есть некоторые предположения, - заметно расслабившись, со спокойной улыбкой отозвался Минк.  
\- Не желаете поделиться? - Безымянный с трудом подавил тяжелый вздох и вновь охватившее его желание побиться головой об стену.  
\- Судя по всему, мы с тобой поменялись местами. Об этом говорят все факты.  
\- Факты?..  
\- Место, на котором я проснулся. Разбросанное повсюду оружие. Невозможность покинуть дом.  
\- Что?!  
\- Все говорит о том, что ты, без всякого сомнения, знаешь о своем полном надо мной контроле, который простирается столь далеко, что... - он запнулся на непривычных словах и начал заново: - Ты настолько уверен в своем знании моего совершенного и абсолютного...  
\- Хватит! Ясно! - резко оборвал его Безымянный. – Хорошо, - он попытался успокоиться. - Расскажи мне, что ты помнишь - последнее перед твоим... м-м-м... пробуждением.  
\- Взрыв. Судя по моей одежде, твоя цель именно такой и...  
\- Достаточно! - прорычал он, и блонди послушно умолк. - Взрыв... Значит, Черная Луна на тебя не подействовала...  
\- Нет.  
\- И ты не можешь выйти наружу?  
\- Нет.  
\- Просто великолепно, - пробормотал Безымянный. – Просто офигеть...

***

Ему хотелось напиться - он точно знал - не просто в дым, но вусмерть, до... До полного погружения - как там сказал блонди? - совершенного и абсолютного.   
И точно так же он знал, что не сделает это. Только не сейчас, когда эти холодные глаза препарировали каждое его движение, промораживая насквозь, заполняя невыносимой горечью.

...и упала с неба большая звезда, горящая подобно светильнику, и пала на третью часть рек и на источники вод. Имя сей звезде "Полынь", и третья часть вод сделалась полынью*...

Абсент, кстати, бы подошел идеально - совершенно и абсолютно.  
Клин клином.

Безымянный откинул голову и беззвучно рассмеялся. Медленно встал - осторожно, чтобы не задеть ничего и никого, двигаясь с той преувеличенной аккуратностью, которая часто отмечала середину пути к полной потере контроля.   
Он и так чувствовал себя почти пьяным, несмотря на то, что не проглотил ни капли.   
Пьяным от пустоты внутри, темной и гулкой, полынной пустоты.   
Ноги понесли его к дверному проему, наружу, без участия разума. Шаг через порог показался ему шагом в вечность, и только когда он его таки сделал, мысль: "А что если..?" - молнией прорезала сознание. Но в тот миг он был уже за пределами - вне...  
Ясон Минк остался по ту сторону, и вдруг стало возможно дышать - будто лопнул ремень, стягивающий грудь с того момента, когда он утром открыл глаза.   
Стало возможно думать. Будто спало тяжелое покрывало наваждения - влажное и холодно-затхлое.

Он вдохнул глубоко и медленно выдохнул. Повернулся - и долго, словно впервые, рассматривал сидящего на полу блонди. Как тот убирает волосы с лица, как, задумчиво нахмурившись, разглядывает бокал в своих руках. Как поднимает на него свои ледяные глаза, как уголок красивых губ еле заметно изгибается в ироничной улыбке. Провокационно и как-то зло.  
Изящество, спокойствие и расслабленность, непробиваемая самоуверенность. Казалось, он излучает достоинство и величие - даже сейчас, в этом виде и этой позе. 

Широко раскинув руки, чтобы ухватиться за дверной косяк, Безымянный застыл на пороге, потянулся, изогнувшись, как натянутый лук, с наслаждением изгоняя оцепенение из каждой мышцы, из каждой клеточки. Осязая всем телом пристальный, раздевающий взгляд.  
Холодный и острый, как скальпель в прозекторской.  
Взгляд, от которого больше ничего не горело в нем. 

Холодная-холодная звезда Полынь.

Кажется, он сказал это вслух, потому что улыбка блонди угасла, и напряжение снова сковало черты лица, линии тела.  
\- Как ощущается невесомость, господин Минк? - вопрос вырвался неожиданно для него самого, но не смутил, а принес облегчение.  
\- Невесомость? О чем ты? - изящно вскинутая бровь, глубокий и выразительный голос.

Красивый...

\- О Юпитер. Нет массы - нет тяготения.  
\- Это, - ненадолго прикрыв глаза, словно прислушиваясь к себе, - странно.  
\- Кто ты теперь, Ясон Минк, - просто блонди?

Такой красивый...

\- Кем ты хочешь, чтобы я был?  
\- Даже так? А если я не хочу?  
\- А ты не хочешь? - тем же вкрадчивым тоном он когда-то, не так уж давно, спрашивал: "Еще долго будешь упрямиться, Рики?"

Не вспоминать! Не вспоминать - не вспоминать - не вспоминать... Не. Вспоминать.

Просто... околдовывающий.

\- Твое место не рядом со мной, блонди. Свита Спящего - вот где бы ты вписался идеально. Дикая Охота. Свора псов-призраков. - Безымянный хохотнул. - Разве тебе бы не понравилось быть собирателем душ?  
\- Ты изменился, - задумчиво покачал головой Ясон. - Должно быть, прошло много времени.  
Он поставил бокал на пол и грациозно поднялся. 

Безымянный, не двигаясь, внимательно наблюдал за ним, и только в последний момент, когда тот приблизился вплотную и вскинул руку, отпрянул. Заворожено смотрел, как в нескольких сантиметрах от его лица, встречая невидимую преграду, чуть сплющиваются и бледнеют сначала подушечки пальцев, а за ними и вся ладонь.   
\- Все относительно, блонди, - промолвил он доверительно и нежно прочертил ногтем линию почти по центру этой раскрытой ладони, от основания среднего пальца к запястью. Улыбнулся, ощутив, как дрогнула, прижимаясь плотнее, рука Минка в ответ на ласку, и чувственно выдохнул:   
\- Очень.  
Заглянул в потемневшие глаза, приласкал кончиками пальцев внутреннюю сторону предплечья – там, где кожа тоньше и чувствительнее, а затем...   
Ровно секунда - цепкий захват, рывок-разворот-толчок, шаг назад - и все. Элегантно и стремительно, как в танце, - ему даже почудился финальный аккорд древнего танго - апогей-обрыв.  
Блонди, мгновенно восстановив равновесие, рванулся было вдогонку, но незримая стена для него не исчезла - она пропустила его в тот короткий миг, пока Безымянный держал его за руку - вел. Теперь же...   
Все стало как прежде, с той небольшой разницей, что он был снаружи, а не внутри.  
\- Вот так! - довольно мурлыкнул Безымянный. - Вот теперь мы действительно поменялись местами! - черные глаза триумфально блеснули, словно опасное зарево подземного огня коротко полыхнуло в кромешной тьме.  
Ясон почти минуту стоял, окаменев, потом как-то зябко повел плечами, вздохнул и неторопливо осмотрелся.  
\- Должно быть, прошло очень много времени, - проговорил он, наконец, сухо и отстраненно. - Месть – блюдо, которое подают холодным, ведь так, Рики? - тон был ледяным, но резкие слова буквально сочились ядом. - Надеюсь, оно стоило затраченных усилий.  
\- Ясон Минк, ты неподражаем, - прикрыв глаза, Безымянный засмеялся коротко и невесело. Волна адреналина схлынула, оставив за собой усталость, опустошенность и легкий туман в голове.  
\- Теперь слушай сюда, гений логистики*, - проговорил он хрипло и, удостоверившись, что блонди смотрит на него, указал куда-то за его спину. - Видишь, клык торчит на западе? - Минк еще несколько долгих мгновений не отводил взгляд, но, в итоге, все же повернул голову в указанном направлении. - Овраг, лес, холмы, груда скал - видишь? - дождавшись кивка, Безымянный продолжил: - Так вот, то, что ты видишь, и есть Замок Спящего. Он ближе, чем кажется. Шесть-восемь часов - и ты там. Уверен, тебе понравится. Не хуже Эос. И Спящий - хороший хозяин. Лучше Юпитер, можешь не сомневаться. Он оценит и поймет. И даст тебе все, в чем ты нуждаешься. Ошейник - достаточно тяжелый и строгий, чтобы ты чувствовал себя нужным и цельным.  
Ясон вздрогнул, как от удара, и обернулся. В его гневно суженных глазах словно разгорелся холодный огонь. Но найдя на лице Безымянного лишь насмешливое равнодушие и легкую тень досады, он притушил пылающий взор и, поджав губы, вновь переключил свое внимание на раскинувшийся вокруг дикий ландшафт.   
\- Предлагаешь мне проделать этот путь в таком виде? - через какое-то время скептически спросил он, выразительно глянув на свои босые ноги.   
\- И что не так с твоим видом? Ты же собираешься в лес, грубо говоря, а не на светский раут, - Безымянный безмятежно пожал плечами. - Но даже если бы это было не так, твоя склонность к эпатажу, думаю, никуда не делась... И ноги у тебя красивые... Так в чем проблема? - взгляд, направленный на Ясона, был полон чистейшего недоумения - почти целых тридцать секунд. Потом Безымянный вдруг просветлел лицом, хлопнул себя по лбу ладонью и радостно воскликнул:  
\- Ах, да! Я, кажется, пропустил самую интересную часть! Этот... мир, господин Минк, - ехидный оскал, - кое в чем весьма схож с вашим колечком - море острых ощущений и никакого физического ущерба. Самое то для таких любителей экстрима, как вы. Не смею вас больше задерживать, - с легким шутовским поклоном закончил он.  
\- Рики...  
\- Ну, чего тебе от меня еще надо? - тихо застонал он, скривившись. - Напутствие? Ладно. Тогда, мой тебе совет на дорожку: не забывай о своей уникальности, господин Минк. Не стоит судить о других по себе. Не всегда, во всяком случае. Теперь - все.  
Ясон прослушал тираду до конца молча, с непонятным выражением лица, подозрительно похожим на грустную улыбку. Но когда Безымянный кивнул и отвернулся...  
\- Почему ты это делаешь? - тихо прозвучало за его спиной.  
\- Это... - замерев на миг. - Я делаю не "это", Ясон! В кои-то веки, - отозвался Безымянный с глумливым смешком. - Я оказываю тебе услугу.   
\- Ты считаешь, что вправе решать за меня?  
\- Не будь смешным. За тебя решали всю жизнь! Единственный раз, когда ты решал за себя сам, так вляпался, что... - неопределенный взмах рукой. - Очутился прямо здесь.  
Тишина.   
Отчетливый скрип зубов.   
И - опять тишина.  
\- Здесь?  
\- Помолчи!  
Безымянный рассеяно прошелся по комнате. Остановился, задумчиво потирая колючий подбородок, устремив отсутствующий взгляд неведомо куда, как будто не мог решить, что делать дальше. Вдруг вспышка злости мелькнула в черных глазах. Он резко нагнулся, подхватил с пола у постели полную пепельницу и, развернувшись, стремительно скрылся в глубине дома, оставляя за собой шлейф из пепла.

Вернулся он так же стремительно, как и ушел - с теперь уже пустой пепельницей, пачкой сигарет, зажигалкой и бутылкой виски в руках.  
Блонди, расположившись в непринужденной живописной позе, сидел у порога вполоборота к нему, подпирая плечом дверной косяк.

Безымянный постоял, любуясь видом, хмыкнул и сел зеркально с противоположной стороны - так, что чуть повернувшись, мог видеть четкий точенный профиль. Неторопливо закурил, открыл бутылку, отпил прямо с горла, слегка поморщился и спокойно продолжил, словно разговор и не прерывался:  
\- Так вот. На самом деле, это столь не важно - где и почему, блонди. Важно то, что я тебе не нужен. Может, и был когда-то... Там. Хотя, в сущности, ты никогда не интересовался мной. Это все, - он сделал еще глоток и легко качнул бутылкой от себя к Ясону, - твое и только твое. Неудовлетворенность жизнью или недовольство собой. Скука или меланхолия. Твое влечение ко мне - может быть... Как бы то ни было... Не важно! – он потушил сигарету и тут же зажег новую. - Здесь и сейчас я тебе не нужен. Там, возможно, я был для тебя завершающим штрихом. Возможно, мое сердце, которое тебе так хотелось... - усмехнувшись, он глубоко затянулся и, запрокинув голову, выпустил струю дыма к потолку. - Как ты тогда сказал: "Вырвать и прижать бьющимся к груди"? Возможно, оно было для тебя той самой вишенкой на верхушке торта. Но пойми - одинокий штрих бессмыслен и не нужен, если под ним нет всей картины, а одной вишенкой сыт не будешь.  
\- Кого ты пытаешься обмануть, Рики? Ты знаешь, что необходим мне. Как ты можешь думать, что я откажусь от тебя?  
Его голос... Было что-то даже зловещее в жестком спокойствии, в глубокой, какой-то обреченной убежденности Минка, но Безымянный лишь вяло дернул плечом, отгоняя наваждение.  
\- Представить себе даже не можешь, сколько всего я знаю, - протянул он, прикрыв глаза. - А вот знаешь ли ты значение слова "блажь"? Уволь меня от этого. И даже не пытайся нести свой бред про мою ответственность. Когда-то ты меня отпустил. Теперь я отпускаю тебя.  
\- Очень благородно с твоей стороны. Действительно, - красиво очерченные губы невольно скривились в горькой усмешке. - Надеюсь, хотя бы нейрокоррекцию мне сделал профессионал.  
\- Нейрокоррекцию... Мне плевать, блонди, что ты себе напридумывал. Можешь воображать, что угодно.  
Его равнодушие, скучающий невыразительный тон, то, как тихо и неохотно он тянул слова между затяжками, небрежная, расслабленная поза - все это раздражало Ясона с каждой секундой сильнее и сильнее.   
Безымянный ощущал его растущее недовольство буквально всем своим существом, как покалывание статики, заставляющее волосы встать дыбом, как навязчиво-будоражащую щекотку под кожей.   
Он бросил короткий взгляд из-под ресниц на плечо блонди, туда, где невидимая гарантия его неприкосновенности слегка сминала ткань сьюта, так, словно межу ними пролегало совершенной прозрачности стекло, - и легко улыбнулся.   
Этого было достаточно.   
Сейчас...  
Знакомая до боли тревога, разливающаяся от кончиков пальцев по всему телу. Чувство опасности, поднимающееся из глубин сознания, чтобы поглотить без остатка.   
Сейчас все это переполняло его удовольствием. До предела. Изысканным удовольствием, от которого хотелось выгнуться и заурчать. Мстительно-извращенным удовольствием, от которого в любой миг могло вывернуть наизнанку.

\- Сколько лет прошло? Судя по тому, что вижу, - не меньше пятнадцати, или даже двадцати? - спокойно спросил Ясон, однако в его голосе прозвучала сталь. 

Отравленное острие.

Ядом напоенного кинжала  
Лезвие целую, глядя в даль...*

Боги, какой голос! Слушать бы и слушать...

\- Нергал* выжги мои глаза, - улыбка Безымянного стала шире, а тембр ниже. - Век бы таких как ты не видел! Но даже двадцать лет без тебя - слишком великий дар, чтобы я мог даже мечтать о нем.  
\- Ответь на вопрос, Рики, - приказал Ясон надменным, не терпящим возражений тоном.   
\- А я тебе ответил. Только ты был слишком занят собой, чтобы слушать. Как всегда, впрочем.  
\- Тогда ответь еще раз.  
\- Все относительно, блонди. Пока мы трепали языками на "Той Стороне" мог минуть год, или двадцать лет, или двести... Время здесь течет по-иному. Никто не может знать наверняка, сколько его на самом деле прошло.   
\- И что это должно означать?   
Безымянный со вздохом наклонился вперед, потер лицо рукой, бросив тлеющую сигарету в пепельницу, и заговорил, неожиданно сосредоточено всматриваясь в глаза Минка:   
\- Ладно. Хватит игр. Последнее, что ты помнишь это взрыв, так? А я помню как мы курили на брудершафт, - с каждым словом его голос звучал все громче и напряженнее, все торопливее и резче. - Теперь тебе ясно? Нет? Мы умерли, Ясон. Я и ты. Я очнулся незадолго до тебя. Вся разница в том, что мне не впервой. Я уже много раз бывал здесь. Это мой дом. Я всегда возвращаюсь сюда. Один! - нервно махнул рукой, перевел дыхание и, подперев лоб ладонью, глухо продолжил: - За какие грехи меня боги наказали тобой в этот раз, даже думать боюсь. Начинаю подозревать, что это кара за соблазнение весталки*. Плохи мои дела, - заключил он со стоном, - и ведь ничего никому не докажешь...  
\- Соблазнение весталки? - блонди уставился на него в неподдельном изумлении. - Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Тебя, придурок! Имею в виду! - выплюнул он, медленно поднимая голову и впиваясь в Ясона полным злости взглядом. - Не Мимею же! Пошли Нергал чуму на ее пустую голову!  
Повисла тишина.   
А потом...   
Ясон Минк рассмеялся. Не усмехнулся, или что-то в этом роде.   
Он захохотал.

***

От одного только звука первой пощечины зазвенело в ушах. Наступившая после второй тишина была оглушительной, чуть ли не космической.  
Широко распахнутые глаза блонди подозрительно блестели. Едва заметно подрагивала нижняя губа, словно он пытался сдержать то ли рвущийся наружу смех, то ли... Хотя в это и вовсе не верилось.  
Безымянный отвел взгляд, осторожно пошевелил челюстью, растер пылающие щеки, вытащил дрожащими руками сигарету из пачки, не замечая уже дымящуюся в пепельнице. Успел прикурить только с третьего раза, сделал пару затяжек и затушил обе.  
\- Я должен это запомнить, - проговорил он срывающимся голосом, приложился к бутылке, жадно глотнул, поперхнулся и захрапел, как будто хлебнул напалма.   
\- Я это точно запомню, - просипел он через пару минут, восстановив дыхание. - Меня этому научил мой отец, - осоловелые черные глаза сфокусировались на застывшем лице Ясона. - Мы были на охоте и заночевали в лесу. Мне недавно исполнилось семь, и отец впервые разрешил мне разжечь костер. Получилось у меня что надо, и я очень собой гордился. Папа свежевал кролика, а я смотрел на пламя. И тут появилась ОНА. Саламандра! И была такой красивой... Она танцевала. Мне казалось, что я никогда не смогу дышать. Я слышал, как папа что-то крикнул, но не мог понять о чем он. А потом щеку обожгло так, что искры из глаз посыпались. И вторую. Но меня это не заботило. Я схватил его за руку, и мы смотрели, пока она не исчезла. Он потом меня обнял и даже поцеловал в обе щеки. Он сказал, что сделал это, только чтобы я запомнил. И вот - я не помню, как меня тогда звали, но этого не забуду. Никогда. - Безымянный закрыл лицо ладонями и все еще хрипловато повторил: - Никогда. Не. Забуду.  
Лицо Ясона было очень бледным, а глаза почти круглыми. Он смотрел на черноволосого мужчину перед собой, наверное, точно так же, как тот когда-то смотрел на Саламандру. Смотрел, не в силах выдавить ни слова, долго, впервые в жизни.  
\- Так это правда? - наконец прошептал он.  
Безымянный опустил руки, посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и четко сказал:  
\- Да. Это правда.  
Больше они в тот день не разговаривали.  
Почти на закате, когда бутылка опустела, Безымянный поплелся за следующей, а возвратившись, молча протянул блонди початую с вином. После того, как вторая бутылка дошла до середины, а сумерки сгустились в ночную темень, он спел Военный марш Рейнской армии*. А позже, когда и в этой бутылке не осталось ни капли, куда-то почти уполз, а потом из глубины комнаты в Ясона полетел туго свернутый спальный мешок, послышался звон разбитого стекла, невнятные ругательства - и все стихло.

Часа на два.

Ясон лежал без сна на развернутом спальнике недалеко от дверного проема и, заложив руки за голову, смотрел на одинокую луну, недавно всплывшую над плоской крышей дома. Рядом валялись отстегнутый, наконец, наплечник и кучка тряпья, бывшая когда-то верхним сьютом.

А Безымянному снился Лабиринт. 

Огромный и мрачный, раскинувшийся на сотни миль под звездным небом. Под бездонным небом, никогда не знавшим ни рассветов, ни закатов.   
Он был в центре, в самом сердце каменой громады. Он не помнил, кто он и зачем пришел. Он чувствовал только, как что-то надвигается. Об этом буквально гудела темнота вокруг. Об этом шептал ветер в пустых проходах между высокими стенами.  
Он сжимал рукоять кинжала и медленно поворачивался вокруг своей оси, пытаясь угадать - откуда? - полный решимости встретить врага лицом к лицу и драться до конца.  
А потом, казалось, разом загорелся весь мир. Огонь окружил его сплошной стеной.   
И это пылающее кольцо сжималось - медленно, но неуклонно.   
С кривой улыбкой он взглянул на темное изогнутое лезвие в своей руке и запрокинул голову к небу - туда, где бешеное пламя, сожрав все звезды, оставило лишь черноту.   
Он только успел подумать: "Как скорпион*..."  
И чернота на него обрушилась.

Он проснулся с криком, и в первый момент не смог сообразить, ни где находится, ни сколько времени прошло. Был только тяжелый грохот крови в ушах, и давящая тьма вокруг.

\- Рики? Ты в порядке?   
Могло ли быть, или Безымянному только показалось, что в голосе Минка сквозило беспокойство?  
\- Да. Я... Да. Это был только сон, - ответил он хрипло, переведя дыхание. - Так иногда бывает, после... Прости, если разбудил.

В молчании прошло полчаса.

\- Дьявол, - раздраженный вздох и неясное шебаршение. - Теперь я не усну. Ну почему действие алкоголя "Тут" так быстро кончается? Отсутствие похмелья, конечно, плюс, но совсем не компенсация.  
\- Интересное, кстати, явление, - голос Ясона был так же спокоен, как и всегда. - Я обратил внимание на этикетку твоего вина - там значился градус в два раза выше, чем у того, к которому я привык, а эффект не ощущался совершенно.

Снова повисла тишина.

\- Знаешь, - задумчиво протянул Безымянный через какое-то время. – Ты - не самое плохое, что со мной случалось. Хотя, пожалуй, самое унизительное.  
\- Приблизительно то же самое и я могу сказать о себе, - сухой cмешок. - Монгрел низвел блонди до уровня примитивного сексароида. Весьма горькая ирония.  
\- Ты не собираешься уходить, не так ли?  
\- Мне некуда идти, - тихо и четко.  
\- Я бы на твоем месте, блонди, пошел бы поискал свою гордость.

Еще через полчаса...

\- Ты еще здесь?  
\- Я же говорил, что никуда не уйду. Мне некуда идти.

А потом в комнате зажегся свет. Матовая полусфера на потолке мигнула пару раз и засияла ровно и мягко.

\- Почему я? - Безымянный с недовольным видом сидел посреди своего разворошенного гнезда, обхватив колени руками, и, прищурившись, смотрел на блонди, сидящего в почти такой же позе на спальнике в пятне света, падающего через дверной проем.  
\- Мне кажется, я уже говорил не раз, - начал тот, но его прервали:  
\- Ты столько всякого говорил…  
\- Рики...  
Безымянный резким жестом, словно отмел все доводы и, чуть утрируя, но все же весьма точно передавая интонации и даже тон блонди, стал перечислять:  
\- Без какой-либо причины. Мне так захотелось. Я так решил. Я впервые встретил кого-то, кто вместо лести осмелился оскорблять мою гордость блонди. Именно эта твоя черта так непреодолимо влечет меня. Ты спровоцировал меня. С самого начала ты был единственным, кто смог пробудить во мне интерес. Ты должен принять ответственность за это и все последствия. Ты здоровый самец, страстный, гибкий, похотливый и злобный. Даже идиот не осмелится разговаривать с блонди таким тоном. Даже не представляешь, с каким удовольствием я слушал тебя... (*)  
\- Оказывается, у тебя прекрасная память, - холодно усмехнулся Минк.  
\- Ясон? - черные глаза насмешливо и остро смотрели на собеседника. - Тебя что, возбуждают оскорбления? Это то, чего ты от меня хочешь?  
\- Я просто хочу тебя, - прозвучал спокойный ответ.  
\- Именно меня? - Безымянный саркастично скривил губы и прикрыл один глаз в недоверии. - Ты ничего не путаешь?  
\- Именно тебя.  
\- Что ж, - лукавая улыбка. - Тогда покажи мне.  
\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? - вопросительно поднял брови Ясон.  
\- Сначала покажи мне свое тело, а я решу, (*) - лениво растягивая слова, ответил Безымянный. Откинулся на подушки, устроился поудобнее и замер в демонстративном ожидании зрелища.  
Блонди так и застыл с поднятыми бровями.  
\- Ну же, парень! - еле сдерживая смех. - Сколько еще будешь изображать недотрогу?  
Ясон медленно встал. Двигаясь несколько сковано, но быстро, сорвал с себя остатки сьюта и замер с каменным лицом, гордо подняв подбородок и скрестив руки на груди.

Совершенный в своей наготе.   
Исполненный осознанием этого.

\- Ну и? Я выдержал экзамен? - иронично выдал он.   
Эта странная игра - напоминание об их первой встрече - его явно и напрягала, и забавляла.   
\- Ты неплохо сложен, - сквозь довольный смешок прозвучало в ответ. - Если убрать сарказм, то, думаю, сможешь зарабатывать на жизнь в клубе Луска(*).  
\- А ты, - легкая, почти нежная улыбка, - мстительная маленькая тварь...  
\- Я - здоровый самец, страстный, гибкий, похотливый, злобный. И! - Безымянный назидательно поднял указательный палец. - У меня прекрасная память, - ухмылка хоть и осталась на месте, но искры смеха исчезли из его взгляда, поглощенные недобрым блеском. - А кроме того, ты всегда можешь убраться отсюда ко всем чертям.  
\- Это нечестно...  
\- Тебе ли, Ясон Минк, говорить мне о честности? - оборвал его Безымянный. - "Мы в расчете". "Ты свободен", - резкие слова буквально сочились презрением. - Твой бывший фурнитюр, между прочим, сдал тебя с потрохами, блонди. Так что брось разыгрывать оскорбленную невинность. Это во-первых, а во-вторых, как раз так и честно. Только так.  
\- Рики...  
\- Что - Рики-Рики? - взорвался он. - Это же была твоя идея! Тебя заводила мысль, что двадцать лет ты был моей игрушкой, а, натешившись, я решил стереть тебе память и выкинуть? Может, ты еще додумался до того, что ловушку в Бана-Бан подстроил тоже я? Это же так логично - откуда иначе у меня могли взяться деньги на все это? - его голос дрожал от еле сдерживаемого бешенства. - Вилла в заповеднике - не дворец, но сам факт. Блонди в качестве пета - не первой свежести, но хорошо подлатанный...  
\- Действительно логично, - холодно и ровно подтвердил Минк.  
\- Ну, конечно. Ты, наверное, планировал именно так поступить со мной, да? - казалось, со злобно искривленных губ сейчас закапает яд, а о яростный взгляд можно порезаться.  
\- Нет, - твердо и четко.  
\- И - естественно! - у меня есть все причины всегда и во всем верить тебе на слово, - Безымянный как-то резко вернул себе самообладание, и теперь в голосе звучала только усталая ирония. - Вот, ты утверждаешь, что хочешь меня. Что я необходим тебе. Но если следовать тому, что принято называть здравым смыслом, как поверить, что ты можешь нуждаться в ком-то, кого почти не знаешь? Что тебе нужна не интересная игрушка, а я?  
\- Если тебя это успокоит, то, когда дело касалось тебя, мой здравый смысл всегда отключался начисто. Единственное, чего я боялся, - потерять тебя. Единственное, о чем мог думать, так это о том, как тебя удержать, - Ясон тяжело вздохнул и отвел глаза. - Мне казалось, что кольцо пета, дрессировка, приручение - это единственный путь. Я не видел другого. Я не думал, что между нами возможна духовная связь...  
\- Духовная связь, - с насмешливым пафосом передразнил Безымянный и как-то по мальчишески, совсем несолидно хихикнул. - Какие ты, однако, слова знаешь... А ведь ситуация, и правда, тебя заводит, - он снова сел прямо, заинтересованно наклонил голову и, прикусив губу, многозначительно покосился на полуподнявшийся массивный член блонди.  
\- Ты заводишь меня, - взгляд бесстыдно-вызывающий, прямо в смеющиеся черные глаза.  
\- Я, - улыбка стала грустной, а потом совсем исчезла. - Ясон, ты хоть понимаешь, что пока между нами было кольцо - это был не я? Я ведь до тебя и в пассивной-то роли бывал считанные разы. Даже не потому, что так хотел или не хотел, - просто парню, который только ждет свистка, чтобы встать раком, не бывать вожаком. Просто, - плечи Безымянного печально поникли, - таковы уж законы стаи. Везде свои предрассудки - с этим можно только мириться. Да и, в принципе, не это само по себе было страшнее всего, - он поднял на Ясона полный горечи взгляд. - Самым ужасным было то, как ты мной пользовался... Не использовал, это было бы не так страшно, а именно пользовался, - его голос подрагивал, как от боли, слова выдавливались неохотно, будто через силу, все тише и тише. - Персональное средство для снятия напряжения Первого Консула, подстилка, шлюха, личная сучка Главы Синдиката, жалкая беспородная шавка, не годная ни на что, кроме как служить дыркой для траха, - закончил он практически шепотом, глядя в никуда, словно погрузившись в свое унижение без остатка.  
\- Почему ты тогда вернулся? - резкий вопрос Минка заставил его вздрогнуть и вернуться к действительности.  
\- Мне некуда было больше идти, - пожал он плечами.  
\- Почему ты, в таком случае, сейчас прогоняешь меня? - чуть нахмурив брови, спросил блонди, с легким укором глядя на него. - Мне ведь тоже некуда больше идти.  
\- Это не так...  
\- Будь это не так, меня бы здесь не было, - неожиданно мягко прервал его Ясон. - Но ведь я здесь, правда?   
\- Мы движемся по кругу.  
\- Хорошо. Ты прав. Думаю, я знаю, что ты хочешь услышать.   
Ясон несколько секунд молчал, собираясь с мыслями, а потом заговорил медленно, тщательно подбирая слова:  
\- Признаю, да и ты сам это знаешь, сначала неограниченная власть над тобой приносила мне огромное удовольствие. Видеть твое упрямство, граничащее с исступлением. Чувствовать каждый раз, как ломается твоя воля, как сдается твое тело после свирепого сопротивления. Снова и снова... Держать в руках саму твою жизнь. Это было... - его взгляд стал хищным и жестким, но словно обращенным куда-то внутрь. - Просто ни с чем не сравнимо. Нельзя описать, - Ясон вздохнул и поежился. - Но потом, в один далеко не прекрасный момент, я понял, что утратил контроль. Я поймал себя на том, что стоит мне только взглянуть на тебя, и крышу срывает напрочь. Что твое сопротивление причиняет мне боль. Что хочу совсем не этого, а то, что мне нужно, получить не в силах, - его ладони скользнули к плечам, и он обхватил себя руками, словно пытаясь согреться. - И это было, мягко говоря, странно. Это даже не настораживало. Это откровенно пугало. Жалкий монгрел вдруг стал тем единственным, кто имеет хоть какое-то значение. Тем единственным от кого зависит мое... Все. Как наркотик. Поэтому я тебя отпустил. Чтобы спокойно подумать. Чтобы посмотреть со стороны - на себя и свое поведение. Чтобы, в конце концов, признаться себе, что влип - окончательно и бесповоротно. Что не отступлюсь. Не смогу. Потому что теперь знаю, каким будет мой мир без тебя, - его взгляд был пустым и тоскливым. - Для меня не осталось ничего - ни чести, ни принципов, ни убеждений, ни здравомыслия, ни условностей, ни законов, ни общественного мнения. Ни-че-го. Только ты. Это было агонией и хаосом, - его голос дрогнул и оборвался.  
Почему-то воцарившаяся тишина не была неловкой. Несмотря ни на что. Даже наоборот – казалось, в ней потихоньку растворяется витающее в воздухе напряжение.  
\- Безнаказанность и бесконтрольность еще никого до добра не доводили, - наконец хрипло пробормотал Безымянный, и прочистив горло, как-то слишком спокойно и деловито спросил: - Кольцо у тебя?  
\- Да, - кивнул блонди.  
\- Так и знал! - воскликнул Безымянный, судорожно вскакивая с постели. - Как чувствовал, - тряхнул головой, отгоняя легкое головокружение, и решительно подошел к двери. - Выкинь его, - сказал он спокойно и безапелляционно. Темный огонь полыхал в его зрачках, готовый выплеснуться, очаровательный и опасный.  
\- Сейчас, - только и мог пробормотать Ясон, с трудом отрывая взгляд. Он опустился на колени и зарылся в кучке тряпья, бывшего когда-то его одеждой. Пару мгновений спустя кольцо сверкнуло на его ладони. Блонди на секунду сжал его в кулаке, а потом размахнулся и выбросил в темноту.   
\- Теперь ты доволен? - спросил он, поднимаясь.   
Его лицо, странным образом, отражало опустошенность и в то же время облегчение. Усталую опустошенность, которая медленно заполнялась покоем.  
Словно из сердца исчезла та заноза, которая в нем застряла уже очень давно, так давно, что стала едва ли не частью его самого.  
Все, чего он когда-либо боялся, уже случилось.   
Все, на что надеялся, к чему стремился, потеряло смысл.   
И вот - он стоял, голый, беззащитный и открытый - совершенно и абсолютно.  
Уязвимый.  
\- Очень. И обещай мне, Моя Прелесть, не таскать больше всякую гадость в карманах.  
Улыбка Безымянного была такой искренней и веселой, что, несмотря на полное непонимание шутки, явно имевшей место быть, Ясон не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. Несмотря ни на что.  
\- Моя... Прелесть? - он насмешливо выгнул бровь.  
\- Ну, если ты не хочешь быть моим, - блестящие черные глаза опустились в притворном смущении.  
Перехватило дыхание.  
\- А если хочу?  
Сердце на миг остановилось, а затем бешено заколотилось в груди.  
\- Подойди.  
Взгляд Безымянного продолжал гореть, но уже совсем другим огнем.  
\- Ближе.   
Шаг, еще один...

Еще никто и никогда не смотрел на Ясона Минка с таким откровенным и неприкрытым, всепоглощающим вожделением. Никогда он не чувствовал себя таким необходимым.   
Обольстительно, наивно и опасно...   
Недостижимо?  
Быть не неприкасаемым жрецом культа. Быть не объектом поклонения, как младшее божество.  
Просто сексуальным объектом*.  
Нет - не просто!   
Быть любимым и желанным, и живым.  
Его сон - мечта и кошмар - сон страшный и сладкий, в котором его собственное тело билось, извивалось, кричало от страсти.

Это возбуждало настолько, что, казалось, сам воздух вскипает вокруг него под тяжелым пылающим взглядом бездонных черных глаз.  
\- Еще ближе, - страсть сделала голос Безымянного грубее и ниже. - Еще!   
Чуть ли не распластавшись по невидимой стене, Ясон вцепился немеющими пальцами в косяк и замер, тяжело дыша.  
\- Вот так, - тот медленно опустился на корточки, неотрывно глядя в глаза блонди, не прикасаясь, но очень близко - словно лаская, обжигая своим бурным дыханием. - Так мне больше нравится.   
Взгляд Безымянного заскользил вниз, подгоняя волну огня. Осязаемый - от глаз к губам, по горлу к груди, по животу к гордо стоящему совершенному фаллосу.  
В это мгновение все в нем вспламенилось, хлынуло в пах потоком расплавленного металла. С изнывающей головки потек прозрачный сок, ствол совершенно окаменел, мошонка упруго поджалась.   
Осторожно, словно боясь спугнуть, горячий и влажный чуть шершавый язык лизнул самый кончик, забрался в мокрую щелочку на вершине, обласкал уздечку и юркнул вниз.  
\- Я грязный, - выдохнул блонди и неимоверным усилием воли немного отстранился.  
Но цепкие руки стальным капканом сомкнулись на его бедрах не позволяя двигаться.  
\- О, да... И горячий... Вкусный и сладкий, - прошептал Безымянный, как в бреду, и снова потянулся к нему.  
Чтобы нежно целовать и вылизывать. Дразнить, сводя с ума. Прижиматься, наслаждаться неистовой пульсацией под тонкой кожей. Чтобы взять в плен ненасытных губ, впустить почти целиком в самую глубину дрожащей глотки.  
Чувство было ослепительным, убийственным в своей новизне. Несколько минут Ясон словно парил в густом тумане безграничного наслаждения.  
А потом электрический жар достиг апогея, рванулся из его тела, заструился под кожей, заставляя конвульсивно содрогаться, с протяжным криком изливаясь в этот грешный рот.   
Безымянный захлебывался, едва успевая глотать густую терпкую влагу, - она выплескивалась из него, текла по подбородку горячими липкими каплями. Он не выпустил член Ясона до тех пор, пока не испил его экстаз до последней капли, до тех пор, пока не спала и последняя волна удовольствия.

\- Рики...

Он сидел на пятках у ног блонди, бессильно опустив голову и зажмурив глаза, руки безвольно лежали на бедрах, тело била крупная дрожь.  
\- Не быть тебе звездой пип-шоу*, господин Минк, - со сдавленным смешком хрипло пробормотал он. - На тебя невозможно просто смотреть, когда ты такой...  
Ясон позволил, наконец, своим пальцам разжаться, коленям подогнуться, и тяжело опустился на землю. Осторожно коснулся указательным пальцем его губ и нежно прислонился лбом к его лбу.   
Преграда между ними пропала, как будто и не существовала никогда.

Несколько минут прошло в тишине и неподвижности.

Но потом Безымянный глубоко вздохнул и чуть отодвинулся. Приподнял подбородок блонди пальцами, заглянул в его глаза и заговорил жестко и настойчиво:  
\- Теперь послушай внимательно. Я хочу тебя. Очень. Так уж случилось, что ты тоже мой наркотик, - он тяжело сглотнул. - Я хотел бы сказать тебе, что не могу без тебя, но это было бы неправдой. Я могу. Это больно, и плохо, и пусто, но возможно. Правда в том, что я не хочу. Не. Хочу. Без. Тебя. - Безымянный на миг закрыл лицо руками, помолчал и, снова впиваясь в лицо Ясона взглядом, продолжил: - Но если ты попытаешься снова быть мне хозяином, все закончится в тот же момент. Я найду способ свалить, и ничто меня не удержит. Пошлю все к черту и глазом не моргну. Тебе это ясно? - он опять сглотнул и чуть поморщился. - Еще один момент. Одно твое слово и все прекратится. Можно даже и без слов - ты волен уйти в любое время. Понятно?  
Ясон коротко кивнул и отвернулся. 

\- Знаешь, самое плохое, что со мной случалось - это все-таки ты, Рики, - промолвил он. - За минуту до взрыва, когда я понял, что ты больше не дышишь. Это была самая страшная минута в моей жизни. Ты пришел ко мне сам, а я все равно тебя потерял...  
Возможно, он хотел сказать еще что-то, но осекся, когда горячая ладонь осторожно коснулась его щеки, и повернул лицо к этому прикосновению. Черные глаза смотрели на него тепло и немного грустно, а пересохшие, подрагивающие губы произнесли, наверное, самые важные за все это время слова:  
\- Если так, то пусть будет Рики. Имя абсолютно ничем не хуже других. И поцелуй меня, наконец. Пожалуйста?

 

***

 

(*) Здесь и дальше - (с) из разных (и разрозненных) кусков перевода романа — ну, выборочно, приблизительно, частично, +/- :) И тенденциозно.

*ring-finger)))

*Иштар - в аккадской мифологии центральное женское божество, соответствует шумерской Инанне. Главные аспекты Иштар - богиня плодородия и плотской любви; богиня войны, распри; астральное божество (олицетворение планеты Венера). В Уруке культ Иштар был связан с оргиастическими празднествами, включавшими самоистязания (возможно, самооскопление), проявлениями сексуальной свободы, принесением в жертву девственности жрицами - "кадишту". Иштар считалась покровительницей проституток, гетер и гомосексуалистов. Наиболее распространенные эпитеты - "владычица богов", "царица царей", "яростная львица", "Иштар-воительница". В иконографии Иштар иногда изображается со стрелами за спиной. Иштар отчетливее, чем у шумерской Инанны, проступают также функции богини - создательницы жизни, помощницы при родах. Военный аспект Иштар ярче всего выступает в северных центрах ее культа, в частности в Ассирии.  
П.А.: Короче , в любви, как на войне, все дозволено)))

*Идея бессовестно стибрена у Марка Энтони. Культ Ватриса - "зова быка" слышали многие рыцари поклоняющиеся Ватрису Быкоубийце - те, кто нашел свой путь во внутренних кругах Ватриса уже в юном возрасте знали, что их судьба отлична от судьбы большинства мужчин... они отказывались от женских ласк, давали обет безбрачия, но порой находили любовь и утешение в объятиях друг друга. И так как Ватрис в определенной степени схож с Бэлом Мардуком... почему бы и нет :)

*«Бог из машины» — выражение, означающее неожиданную, нарочитую развязку той или иной ситуации, с привлечением внешнего, ранее не действовавшего в ней фактора.  
В современной литературе выражение употребляется для указания на неожиданное разрешение трудной ситуации, которое не вытекает из естественного хода событий, а является чем-то искусственным, вызванным вмешательством извне.  
Использование бога из машины может считаться признаком низкого качества, плохой проработки произведения. Фрези Грант в «Словарике юного графомана» замечает, что «чудесное разрешение конфликта, словно сотканное из воздуха» обесценивает сам сюжет, делая всё ранее происходившее бессмысленным.

*Цветы Зла - Шарль Бодлер

*Откровение Иоанна Богослова - 8:10-11

*Автор знает разницу между словами "логика" и "логистика")))  
На всякий случай - широкое определение логистики трактует ее как науку о планировании, управлении и контроле движения материальных, информационных и финансовых ресурсов в различных системах.

*А. Блок о З. Гиппиус.

*Нергал — хтоническое божество шумеро-аккадской мифологии, олицетворявшее разнообразные отрицательные явления. Первоначально считался олицетворением разрушительной, губительной силы палящего Солнца, позже приобрёл отчётливые черты бога смерти и войны. Соответственно, Нергалу приписывалось развязывание несправедливых войн, а сам бог изображался как насылающий опасные болезни, в том числе лихорадку и чуму. Название «рука Нергала» распространялось на чуму и прочие инфекционные болезни. Был богом преисподней.

*Веста́лки — жрицы богини Весты в Древнем Риме, пользовавшиеся большим уважением и почётом. Их особа была неприкосновенной (поэтому многие отдавали им на хранение свои завещания и другие документы). Весталки освобождались от отцовской власти, имели право владеть собственностью и распоряжаться ею по своему усмотрению. Оскорбивший каким-либо образом весталку карался смертью. Если им встречался на пути ведомый на казнь преступник, они имели право помиловать его, при условии, если весталка клялась, что встреча эта произошла случайно.  
Всё время служения (30 лет) весталки должны были сохранять целомудренный образ жизни, его нарушение строго каралось закапыванием живьём в землю на Злодейском поле, а соблазнителя засекали до смерти.

*Марсельеза

*Скорпион – символ вечной мятежности, знак разрушения и смерти или взрывной трансформации и возрождения – резкий переход на другой уровень. Хвост вверх – духовное совершенство. Хвост вниз – разрушение. Скорпион жалящий сам себя, свое несовершенство – Тень Скорпиона – обратная, темная его сторона. Скорпион – это «Врата рая», через которые, поддавшись искушениям, человек очень легко может попасть в ад. Древний символ Скорпиона – это орел, вылетающий из скорпионьей оболочки – символ утерянного рая и вечного стремления к нему – падший орел рвущийся к небу. 

*Сексуальный Объект - 1. Объект, на который направлена сексуальная активность. 2. Популярное значение – человек, на которого реагируют таким образом, что пол и сексуальность являются основными аспектами взаимодействия. Как правило, это мужчина, который таким образом относится к женщинам, но это ограничение является социальным, а не определительным. Обратите внимание, что быть сексуальным объектом в значении 2 не обязательно влечет за собой значение 1; вы можете рассматривать кого-то как сексуальный объект (2), но не иметь никаких определенных сексуальных намерений, которые обозначаются значением 1.

*ПИП-ШОУ [англ. peep-show < peep - подглядывать + show - зрелище] - заведение, в котором посетитель за монету (жетон), опущенную в автомат, может из кабины посмотреть в окошечко на раздетую женщину (или не женщину))).   
Девушка не просто раздевается, но и эротично себя ласкает для Вас. Это шоу позволит Вам воплотить фантазию о девушке, исполняющей эротический танец специально для Вас (с).

 

## 2

 

Он проснулся резко, как от толчка.  
"Здесь" подобное происходило очень нечасто. То ли дело - "Там".  
Правда, он подозревал, что в ближайшее время многое будет не так, как прежде.  
Он дышал медленно и размеренно: все так же, не двигаясь и не открывая глаза.   
Привычка, говорят, вторая натура... 

Во всем теле разливалась приятная истома.   
Ночью, когда они, наконец, добрались до постели, Ясон с энтузиазмом неофита постигал тонкости фроттажа и позиции 69.   
Конечно, тому предшествовало ироничное: "Теперь, наконец, я могу помыться?" - и весьма занимательная дискуссия (на тему "А кто тебе не давал весь день?" и "Чем плоха река, которая - вот она - рядом?"), закончившаяся в горячей воде древнего источника, где они подробно обсудили вуайеризм и эксгибиционистские наклонности некоторых индивидов.

Жадный до ласк и игр молодой хищник, голодный и дикий, настороженно ищущий подвох в каждом слове и жесте, алчущий внимания и взаимности...

Он внутренне усмехнулся. 

Интересно, как аукнется ночное безрассудство?

В том, что оно аукнется, он не сомневался. Вопрос, в сущности, был даже не в том, как - это и так было ясно, а - как скоро?..  
Ночью он не разрешал себе думать, но утро стало началом отсчета.  
Предощущение боли часто мучительнее ее самой: познавший боль, испытывает страх, а познавший страх...  
Он задержал дыхание. "Здесь" это можно было делать сколько угодно долго - пожар в груди разгорался медленнее, но мог гореть вечно. Или, во всяком случае, до того момента, пока напряжение не становилось слишком выматывающим, а жажда сердца не утолялась. Боль и страх ведь можно и полюбить...

\- Рики! - тихо позвал взволнованный голос, и теплая ладонь осторожно легла ему на грудь, словно проверяя...

Черт.

Он медленно выдохнул и открыл глаза. Прозрачный, синий-синий взгляд, устремленный на него, был полон... Страха? Боли? Света?

О, весна без конца и без краю*...

Хотелось спросить его: "Что ты тут еще делаешь? Разве не видишь, что моя весна давно прошла, что во мне больше нечему гореть? Все давно сожжено дотла - разве ты еще не почувствовал?"  
Но он знал, что такой вопрос был бы, по сути своей, обманом.   
Хотелось спросить себя: "Почему ты его не прогнал, пока еще было не поздно? Ведь мог же? Мог! Но не захотел. Ты же знаешь, что он все равно уйдет? Знаешь же?"  
Но ночью, переходя свой последний рубеж, он уже смирился - то немногое, что в нем осталось было обречено.  
Игра закончилась. Хмельная мечта таки победила - щит был сброшен. Теперь осталось только ждать, когда чернота его поглотит.   
На сей раз окончательно.   
А потому...

\- Привет. Ты давно проснулся? - с улыбкой спросил он.

Чему быть - того не миновать. Всему когда-то приходит конец, а он слишком устал играть с огнем и мраком.

\- Только что, - в прозрачно-синем взгляде мелькнуло смущение. - Мне показалось... Впрочем, не важно.  
\- Ты все еще не слишком веришь, правда? - он тихо засмеялся и запустил руку в бледное золото волос - не притягивая к себе, просто наслаждаясь скольжением шелковистых прядей между пальцами. Смотреть, как Ясон льнет к его руке, словно большой полусонный кот, можно было бесконечно.  
\- Один умный человек когда-то сказал: "Все следует упрощать до тех пор, пока это возможно, но не более того", - так что... Давай я тебе просто покажу, а ты сам решишь, что думать.  
Он погладил еще раз мерцающий шелк, протянул руку и, не глядя, нащупал на полу у постели осколок разбитого им ночью бокала - тонкий и острый - идеальный для демонстрации.  
Ясон спокойно наблюдал, как он приподнимается, подсовывает под спину подушку, чтобы устроиться удобнее. Как с тихим шипением медленно пробивает стеклом кожу ладони.  
Нет, последнее Ясон наблюдал уже НЕ спокойно. Его глаза засветились тем самым знакомым, особым блеском. Он резко сел на постели и, цепко сжав смуглое запястье одной рукой, указательным пальцем другой осторожно нажал на торчащий осколок.  
\- Больно? - голос блонди был ровным, но чуть прикушенная губа и почти украдкой брошенный в лицо короткий взгляд, говорили о многом.  
\- Сам попробуй.  
И он попробовал - спокойно и молча.  
Как и во всем, доводя дело до крайности - с милой, обескураживающей непосредственностью ребенка.  
А после того, как проткнул собственную руку насквозь и вытащил кусок стекла с обратной стороны, он отбросил его в дальний угол, сжал-разжал кулак, пошевелил пальцами - и впал в задумчивость.  
\- Ну, что ты так притих, Моя Прелесть? Просчитываешь раскрывшиеся возможности?  
\- Почему бы и нет? - Ясон хищно усмехнулся и тут же отстраненно добавил: - Так интересно - ни капли крови, ни шрама... Похоже на виртуальную симуляцию.  
\- Но ты же не думаешь, что это, - неопределенный взмах рукой, - она и есть?  
\- Нет. Я бы отличил виртуальную симуляцию даже под транквилизаторами, - он мрачно усмехнулся. - И виртуальную боль.  
\- Ну, да. Еще бы ты не отличил...  
\- В смысле? - прозрачный взгляд стал жестким и подозрительным.  
\- Дай, угадаю. У Юпитер несколько радикальные и жесткие, но очень-очень действенные методы воспитания, не так ли?  
\- Тебе-то откуда знать, какие у Юпитер методы воспитания? - теперь он был почти враждебным.  
\- Ну... Я не думаю, что электронный голем мог придумать что-то принципиально новое. Хладнокровие и выдержка могут быть заложены генетически, но такой самоконтроль надо еще "воспитать". Кроме того, невозможно ТАК гордиться своим положением и статусом, если они достигнуты без серьезных жертв и усилий. Ничего нового под солнцем, Ясон.  
\- На что ты намекаешь? - вот, он уже сердит.  
\- Ох, ребенок... Я не намекаю. Я прямым текстом говорю: ничего нового под солнцем. Янычары, ассасины и иже с ними элитные гвардии и группы спец-назначения, авторитарные секты и культы разной степени паршивости - это все появилось несколько раньше тупой железки...

Он не успел договорить.   
Ясон резко опрокинул его на постель, прижал всем телом, завел руки за голову, зафиксировал запястья. Тонкие ноздри трепетали, прерывисто втягивая воздух.  
\- Монгрел! - прорычал он, а синий-синий взгляд потемнел.  
И Рики засмеялся.  
\- И?.. Что ты собираешься со мной делать?   
\- Хм… Не знаю, а что я могу с тобой сделать? - губы в губы, глаза в глаза.  
\- Все, что хочешь, Ясон, - Рики сглотнул ком в горле, улыбка чуть дрогнула, глаза чуть сузились и закрылись. – Все, что хочешь...

\- Рики, - блонди легко подул на влажные стрелочки ресниц, и черные глаза медленно открылись. - Ты сможешь мне довериться?  
\- Да.  
\- Тогда, позволь мне...  
\- Все что угодно.

И ласки обрушились на смуглое тело бурным потоком. И Рики стонал и извивался, сцепив пальцы в замок над головой, отдаваясь в полную власть рук и губ. Рики почти уже ничего не соображал, когда Ясон оседлал его, пытаясь принять в себя...

\- Ты что творишь?!! - тонкие пальцы стальной хваткой вцепились в бедра блонди.  
Два тела, дрожащие от возбуждения и напряжения, блестящие от испарины замерли.  
\- Ты меня не хочешь? - а это уже была обида.  
\- Больно же! Ладно - растяжку, но смазку-то можно было... И вообще! Процесс протискивания верблюда через игольное ушко, знаешь ли, травматичен не только для игольного ушка!  
Ясон сдавлено заржал, уткнувшись ему в плечо.  
\- Ты только не бей себя как вчера, ладно? - он всхлипнул от смеха, вжимаясь лицом в горячую кожу.  
\- Много чести, - фыркнул Рики и прижал его к себе. - Блонди пустоголовый...

Но, видимо, сама Судьба была не настроена позволить Ясону Минку лишиться последних остатков невинности в это утро, потому что...  
Вдруг с той стороны ущелья из леса раздался пронзительный залихватский свист, слышимый на все окрестности, заставивший вздрогнуть их обоих.  
\- Твою ж... - лицо Рики перекосило от досады. - Надо же, как вовремя.  
\- Это - что? - брови блонди взмыли вверх.  
\- ЭТО - визит вежливости, - Рики сделал страшные глаза. - Ты будешь удостоен высочайшей чести быть представленным Спящему. У нас час. Плюс - минус.  
\- Это обязательно?  
\- Нет, конечно. Но я покажусь - все равно, он так просто не отстанет, - тяжелый вздох. - Уж лучше покончить с этим один раз и забыть.  
\- Мне нечего одеть.  
\- Боги, помогите мне! - засмеялся Рики, ужом выползая из под Ясона. – Иди, умывайся, я что-то придумаю!

\- А они есть?  
\- Кто? - от удивления он даже вылез из сундука, в который уже успел наполовину залезть, и воззрился на застывшего посреди комнаты блонди.  
\- Боги.  
\- Лично я ни одного пока не видел, - осторожно ответил он, вперившись в блонди недоверчивым взглядом.  
\- Но ты... веришь?  
\- Иногда, - Рики нахмурился и пожал плечами.  
\- Что значит иногда?  
\- Иногда - значит иногда! - вспылил он, наконец. - Иди уже, мойся! - и ворчливо добавил, - У нас еще будет время на теологические беседы!  
Ясон надменно хмыкнул и с достоинством выплыл из комнаты.  
\- По крайней мере, у тебя оно точно будет, - еле слышно прошептал Рики, глядя ему в след. 

***

Конечно, когда Ясон вернулся - влажный и расслабленный, в одном полотенце и с гладко расчесанными все еще мокрыми волосами, - Рики, помытый, побритый и одетый, присев на подоконник, курил уже вторую сигарету. Привычки, обретенные за времена службы в разных армиях, казалось, были больше им самим, чем что-либо еще. Даже несмотря на то, что армейскую жизнь и особенно дисциплину он ненавидел до глубины души. Наверное, именно поэтому сегодня он решил сменить имидж. Устроить себе самоволку.   
Все черное и обтягивающее - в контру правилам. Не кожа - тоже наперекор, но другим правилам.   
Не спортивный костюм - и то ладно.  
Он и сам не знал, чего хочет: произвести впечатление или наоборот. Как бы то ни было, джинсы, теннисные туфли и водолазка показались ему именно тем, что успокоит душу, хотя бы временно. Возможно потому, что прикид, не оставляя простора воображению, закрывал все до горла и кистей рук. Он бы нацепил и водительские перчатки, но, опять же, кожа, правила и чертов блонди.  
Ясон стянул с себя полотенце, изящным движением перебросил волосы через плечо, промокнул кончики и, позволив ему упасть на пол, уставился на Рики, не моргая, с нечитаемым выражением лица.   
Контраст выбивал из колеи, заставлял воздух между ними вибрировать от интенсивности флюидов.  
Смотреть и ощущать...  
Видеть, как под его взглядом по телу блонди пробегает еле заметная волна дрожи, как твердеют соски, как вздрагивает и приподнимается член... И чувствовать то же самое.

Животный магнетизм...

Рики нервно затянулся и отвел глаза. Он так вляпался, что вляпаться больше этого просто было нереально. Так, как никто кроме него не смог бы.

Быть исключительным во всем - золотое правило. Какой абсурд...

В голове не осталось ни единой мысли - только ощущение возбуждения и собственного идиотизма. Он криво усмехнулся, потушил сигарету и уставился в пепельницу, словно в ней мог таиться выход.

\- Почему ты ко мне не присоединился? - вопрос выдернул его из накатившей апатии. 

Выхода не было.

\- Потому что, - Рики фыркнул, окинул выразительным взглядом Ясона и снова отвел глаза, - мы бы не вылезли оттуда до вечера!  
\- Что это?   
Он проследил за взглядом блонди и искренне удивился степени своего глубочайшего выпадения из реальности.  
На постели лежал им же лично выуженный из недр сундука прямоугольный кусок мягкой, чуть мерцающей белой материи с темно-золотистой окантовкой, немного больше метра шириной и чуть меньше двух метров длиной.   
\- Хитон, - вздохнул он, вытаскивая новую сигарету из пачки. - Тебе, вероятно, больше подошла бы тога, но для нее нужна туника, а я слабоват в шитье.   
Ясон подошел, галантно щелкнул зажигалкой, выдернув ее чуть ли не из рук ошеломленного Рики, а потом отобрал и саму сигарету.  
\- Гм... - он затянулся так нарочито непринужденно, что Рики с трудом подавил улыбку, и, переведя полный сомнения взгляд с него на ткань и обратно, спросил. - Ты уверен? Это подозрительно похоже на скатерть.  
Рики фыркнул, за что тут же получил струю дыма в лицо.   
\- Зато пропорция идеальна, - скорчив рожицу, он помахал рукой, разгоняя окутавшее его облако. - Плюс! - тоном коммивояжера продолжил он, - Материал совершенно не мнется и почти не пачкается. И есть подшивка, что немаловажно. И цвет, - он игриво подвигал бровями, - и фибулы нашлись! И пояс. Даже шлепанцы, вполне приличные, из натуральной кожи! Не классические сандалии, конечно, но... - оживления в его голосе несколько поубавилось, и он с легким сомнением добавил: - Надеюсь, ты в них влезешь.   
Ясон в молчании выслушал его и спокойно поинтересовался:  
\- А белье мне не положено?  
\- У меня его нет, - пожал тот плечами. - Но если ты настаиваешь, я попытаюсь вспомнить, как делается э-э-э... набедренная повязка.  
\- Думаю, не стоит, - последовал суховатый ответ.  
\- Да, - с плохо скрытым облегчением покивал Рики, вставая. - Вообще-то жутко неудобная вещь.  
Он поднял ткань, обошел Ясона со спины и, приложив ее, отогнул ровно столько, сколько понадобилось, чтобы нижний край достиг до лодыжек. Потом сложил пополам по вертикали, натянул, поднял чуть над уровнем плеч блонди и велел:  
\- Держи уголки. Ровно. Вот так, - отошел, еще раз посмотрел на длину. - Теперь отпусти вот здесь внешний и продолжай держать, - он развернул ткань, и, обойдя Ясона, втиснул ему в руку свободный уголок уже с противоположной стороны, отобрал стиснутую губами сигарету и бросил ее в пепельницу. - Теперь сколоть. Потяни чуть перед, - он осторожно вытащил еще влажные тяжелые волосы из-под ткани и, проколов материю над плечами, щелкнул двумя потемневшими от времени медными фибулами слева и справа. - Отпусти чуть вниз. Хорошо. Теперь подпоясываем.  
Рики поднял с постели широкий пояс из мягкой коричневой кожи, застегнул его на талии блонди, спросил:   
\- Не жмет? – и, получив отрицательный ответ, сказал, - Все, отпускай.  
Он деловито обошел со всех сторон, подравнял напуск, расправил складки, удовлетворенно вздохнул и развернул Ясона за плечи к зеркалу:  
\- Ну как?  
\- Неожиданно, - Ясон встретился в зеркале взглядом с его восхищенными глазами и улыбнулся. - Впечатляюще.  
Зрелище действительно впечатляло: белый цвет удивительно шел блонди, золотистая окантовка красиво оттеняла волосы, а темные пятна фибул гармонировали с поясом. Ткань спадала тяжело и мягко, красиво драпируя идеальную фигуру, подчеркивая изящество и стать.

Рики, не удержавшись, провел кончиками пальцев по влажным прядям и отошел.  
\- Н-да... Вот что должно носить сынам Юпитера, - пробормотал он, словно сам себе. - Так и должны выглядеть жители Олимпа, - но, встретив вопросительный взгляд блонди, засмеялся, махнул рукой и быстро поправился, отступая еще на шаг. - Эос! Эос!  
\- А если укоротить? - в синих глазах мелькнули сердитые тени обиды и вызова. - Отрезать снизу.  
\- Ни в коем случае! - возведя очи горе, вполне искренне возмутился Рики. - Длина - символ статуса - раз. Ты же у нас жрец, пусть и бывший, а не воин, чтобы щеголять в мини, - он усмехнулся и подмигнул. - А низ обязан быть подшитым - два.  
\- Зачем? - все еще упрямо поджав губы.  
\- Ну, ты же не в трауре и не в рабстве! - воскликнул Рики с таким видом, будто правила ношения подобной одежды были общеизвестным фактом. Он не слишком надеялся, что это сработает, но...  
\- О, - Ясон нахмурился и вздохнул. - Ясно.  
\- Положение обязывает - тебе не привыкать. - Рики примирительно улыбнулся и, подтолкнув пару темно-коричневых шлепанцев к ногам блонди, попросил: - Примерь пожалуйста. На глаз мне показалось, что должны быть впору, но...  
\- Удобно, - Ясон сделал пару пробных шагов и снова развернулся к зеркалу. - И почти вписываются в общую картину.   
\- Во всяком случае, не слишком из нее выбиваются. Все остальное ведь тоже не совсем классика.  
\- Удивительно, - блонди качнулся с носка на пятку и пошевелил пальцами, привыкая к ощущению от перемычки между большим и указательным. - У нас одинаковый размер?  
\- Ну, предполагалось, что они мне должны быть чуть велики, - неопределенный взмах рукой. - Я их так никогда толком и не носил.  
\- А из тебя бы вышел фурнитюр, - не отрывая взгляд от своего отражения, ехидно констатировал Ясон. Досада за невыясненный Олимп явно требовала выхода, но результат…  
Рики счастливо всплеснул руками и, прижав их груди, отвесил шутовской поклон:  
\- Спасибо, господин! - запричитал он визгливо, сияя совершенно дебильной улыбкой. - Ты так добр, господин!  
\- Пожалуй, я поторопился с выводами, - отозвался тот сухо, с наигранным разочарованием качая головой, но в глазах его блеснуло веселье.  
\- Ну, - Рики беззаботно развел руками, - с кем не бывает...  
\- Скажи мне, - взгляд блонди вдруг стал задумчиво-мрачным.  
\- Да, господин! - угасшая было идиотская улыбка расцвела вновь.  
\- Не паясничай, - он досадливо дернул плечом. - К слову о выводах. Как ты считаешь, могли, к примеру, федералы сделать выводы, подобные твоим?  
\- Подобные моим? - Рики вернул себе относительно серьезный вид и теперь смотрел с легким недоумением.  
\- То, что ты говорил, - Ясон на миг сжал зубы так, что у него на скулах проступили жевалки, но продолжил, - о Юпитер и о статусе элиты.  
\- О том, что вы элитные петы сбрендившего монстра? - с самым невинным видом уточнил тот, но заметив нехороший блеск в глазах блонди, фыркнули и добавил, в притворном страхе отступая с поднятыми руками. - Фигурально выражаясь!  
\- Да, - блонди чуть скривился, - фигурально выражаясь.  
\- Не могли их не сделать, я считаю, - Рики пожал плечами. - Конечно, я могу ошибаться. Близорукость и даже слепота иногда свойственны и политикам, и дипломатам. Но такая степень, думаю, маловероятна. С точки зрения любого, - он помотал головой, усмехнувшись, и продолжил, тщательно подбирая слова, - более или менее нормального человека, Амой - сплошная экзотика. Правда, на фоне общей эксцентричности поведение блонди... любого блонди, может, выделяется и не так контрастно.  
\- Общей эксцентричности? - Ясон явно не слишком высоко оценил его попытки выражаться мягче: его взгляд заледенел, а голос, совершенно утратив свою выразительность, стал неуловимо угрожающим.  
\- Издеваешься, да? - черные глаза полыхнули опасным огнем.  
Молчаливое противостояние длилось несколько долгих мгновений. Казалось, сам воздух между ними загустел и тихо гудел от напряжения.  
\- Да, - блонди первый отвел взгляд. - Нет... Не знаю, - он тяжело вздохнул.  
Рики отвернулся. Осмотрелся в поисках сигарет. Прошелся по комнате, захлопнул крышку своего почти бездонного сундука, а потом, привычно умостившись сверху, закурил и прикрыл глаза. Напряжение медленно отступало, оставляя за собой чувство неловкости и досады.  
\- К чему был вопрос, если не тайна? - поинтересовался он нейтральным тоном через какое-то время.  
\- Порой, - Ясон замолк на секунду, пытался сформулировать точнее свою мысль, - в их глазах, мне казалось, я вижу презрение и жалость.  
\- Вряд ли тебе казалось. Это нормальные чувства. Странно, что ты не замечал сочувствия. Хотя, - Рики хмыкнул и глубоко затянулся, - учитывая твои манеры, не так уж и странно.

Что ж. Он никогда не умел затыкаться вовремя. И не стремился этому учиться, если уж быть честным до конца.  
Но. Но-но-но...

Тишина тянулась и тянулась. Само время будто увязло, отяжелело и текло лениво и неохотно, как воды бесконечной мутной реки.  
Рики ощущал настойчивый взгляд Ясона почти так же, как когда-то - не так и давно - действие его же игр с кольцом. Сначала это было похоже на ласковое касание, потом ненавязчиво припекало, а дальше - тошнотворно и давяще, судорожно... Взбивая, как блендером, гнев и обреченность, удовольствие и боль, отвращение и восхищение, скручивая и разрывая все внутри.  
Упорно фиксировав свой собственный взгляд на тлеющем кончике сигареты, он вдруг как-то вяло удивился: а ведь кольцо-контролер отсутствовало на пальце блонди с самого их сюда... прибытия. Факт просто проплыл мимо сознания чем-то посторонним и ненужным. Заметил, но не подумал... Он нахмурил брови и ссутулился еще ниже. 

Бессмысленно.

Он прекрасно понимал, что хватит одного прикосновения, чтобы пробить его защиту. Только ожидание сковывало все крепче. И мышцы натягивались все туже, как ремни, оплетающие кости почти до треска. Огонек подползал все ближе к фильтру, оставляя за собой хрупкий серый столбик пепла, грозясь обжечь пальцы. Он на полном серьезе уже опасался, что в тот момент, когда Ясон наконец-то его коснется, он закричит, что, впрочем, тоже было не ново , и - или ударит его, или рванет прочь. Но момент все не наступал, а нервы сплетались во все более жуткий узел. Каждый шорох бил как плетью, каждое мелькание тени, пойманное периферийным зрением, обжигало как вспышка.

Напрасно.

Ясону Минку, в сущности, никогда не было нужно кольцо, чтобы заставить его скулить. Вот прямо сейчас он был на волоске от этого, а к нему даже не притронулись. Дрожь зарождалась где-то невыносимо глубоко и медленно, но верно подбиралась все ближе к поверхности. Еще пару минут - и его выгнет и заколотит, как в эпилептическом припадке.

Глупо.

Не осталось сил не то, что на ярость, даже на простое недовольство. Самоконтроль таял, как снег под солнцем. Казалось, он сам, его броня, носорожья шкура, все его щиты и заслоны плавятся под этим взглядом, обнажая корчащееся нутро. Огонек таки добрался до пальцев и теперь немилосердно жег, но это было сущим пустяком по сравнению...

\- Рики, - шепот на грани слышимости, очень мягкий, почти нежный.   
Как перышком по обнаженным нервам - раскаленной иглой до самой сердцевины. Он вздрогнул и поднял глаза.  
Ясон стоял перед ним, прикусив губы, сложив руки на груди, как-то странно, зажав ладони подмышками. В его глазах пылала невообразимая смесь чувств. Словно там, внутри, под холодной мраморной оболочкой шла война, горел всепожирающий огонь.  
Он мучительно, медленно сглотнул и разомкнул губы:  
\- Мне нужно, - и эти потемневшие губы, так резко выделяющиеся на бледном лице, чуть дрогнули. - Ты мне позволишь прикоснуться к тебе? - тем же почти несуществующим шепотом.  
Рики смог только резко кивнуть - горло перехватило так, что он почти не мог дышать.  
Очень плавно, словно под водой, Ясон расцепил руки и потянулся к нему. Ладонь - непривычно горячая и влажная - легла на щеку. Блонди рвано выдохнул и закрыл глаза.  
Слов не было. Никаких.   
Роняя потухший окурок, Рики резко встал и прильнул к застывшему напряженному телу. Без рук - просто вжимаясь изо всех сил. Дрожь последним толчком прорвалась наружу. Он бы заплакал, нет, разрыдался... Если бы знал, как.  
Руки скользили по его плечам, спине, бедрам, зарывались в волосы - неотрывно, плотно и жарко. Будто ощупью, прикосновениями метя территорию, тщательно и жадно, сжимая и лаская. Как бы отрицая все то, что могло межу ними двумя стоять. Так, что почти верилось.

Почти.

Потому что и это уже было. Он помнил - слишком много и слишком четко.  
"Не делай этого со мной!" - молил его разум, и он, должно быть, произнес это вслух, потому что услышал в ответ: "Не могу", - влажно и горячо куда-то в шею, через ткань и кожу. И он бы хотел отпрянуть, но...  
Что-то гораздо глубже и темнее восторженно завывало, заглушая этот тихий голос. Что-то заставило его поднять руки и обнять Ясона за шею, повиснуть дрожащей беспомощной массой. И это что-то, задыхаясь, смеялось, бессвязно выстанывая свое: "Я! Только я! Я - и причина, и повод! Я для него - ВСЕ!" - утаскивая разум на самое дно, к самому началу мира - в огонь и мрак.

Это было, как удар прикладом - внезапно, больно и унизительно.

Он оттолкнулся, и его не удерживали, просто отпустили.  
Он поднял на Ясона затравленный взгляд, ожидая увидеть знакомую холодную улыбку уголком рта, режущий ледяной взгляд.  
Но блонди просто стоял, закрыв глаза и опустив безвольно руки, словно уснул стоя.  
И в это можно было даже поверить, если бы не одна деталь - крайне выдающаяся подробность.  
\- Иштар-царица, - Рики прыснул в кулак.  
Блонди зажмурился крепче, и его лицо приобрело совершенно непередаваемое выражение.  
\- Я это заслужил, не так ли? - страдальческий излом бровей, кривоватая, но искренняя улыбка на губах и... призывно торчащая подробность, натягивающая невинно-белую ткань наподобие палатки.  
Хохот Рики больше походил на истерику.  
\- Если сейчас ты посадишь там пятно, - выдавил он сквозь смех, - я тебя убью!  
\- Ты же говорил, что материал почти не пачкается, - один осторожно приоткрытый глаз и выгнутая бровь над ним.  
\- Почти, блонди! Почти - ключевое слово! - отсмеявшись, он шмыгнул носом, вытирая выступившие слезы.  
\- Я прощен? - второй глаз тоже открылся, а брови изогнулись жалобным домиком.  
\- За что мне тебя прощать? - фыркнул Рики. - Ты просто тот, кто ты есть. И не переигрывай! Для блонди сублимация должна быть естественнее дыхания.  
\- Кошмар, - в суженных глазах - глумливая самоирония, поджатые губы спрятали очередную улыбку. - С кем я связался?!  
\- И не говори, - сочувственный вздох. - А я с кем, - забавно сморщив нос, Рики бросил мечтательно-осуждающий взгляд в сторону стремительно опадающей "палатки".  
Он снова взобрался на крышку сундука, зажег сигарету и протянул ее Ясону, но тот только покачал головой и уселся рядом.  
\- Сублимация, - протянул блонди после недолгого и вполне уютного молчания, словно смакуя слово, и насмешливо хмыкнул. - Ладно. Будем тратить время с пользой. Расскажи мне пока, что он за личность?   
\- Спящий? - зачем-то уточнил Рики.  
\- Угу.  
\- Как тебе объяснить, - он задумчиво сдвинул брови. - Победитель. Архетип победителя. Вечный Воитель. Завоеватель. И, - кончик сигареты описал в воздухе замысловатую дымную закорючку, - Освободитель. - Рики скорчил рожицу, как бы сам удивляясь сочетанию несочетаемого, а в его голос просочился наигранный пафос. – Тот, кто объединяет людей под своими знаменами. Основатель государств и империй. Тот, во смерть кого не желают верить и возвращения кого ждут.   
\- Ясно, - во взгляде Ясона хоть и плескалось целое море скепсиса, но не было недоверия. - А причем тут ты? Должна же быть какая-то причина такого соседства? - спросил он и почти извиняющимся тоном пояснил: - В этом чувствуется внутренняя логика, но она мне не совсем понятна. И почему Спящий?  
\- Спящий - из-за древних террианских преданий. Спящий Герой, он же - Король под Горой*, - Рики тяжело вздохнул, помолчал. - А я, - попытался было продолжить он...  
Но тут давешний свист повторился, на этот раз словно над ухом, и мощный мужской голос, глубокий и низкий, пророкотал, будто под самым окном:  
\- Вылезай, шут гороховый! Я знаю, что ты там! - обладатель голоса коротко хохотнул и великодушно-игриво добавил: - Так и быть, у тебя еще полчаса, а потом... - театральная пауза. - Я начну петь! - угрожающе закончил он.  
Рики хихикнул, в притворном ужасе хватаясь за голову.  
\- А я вот - шут гороховый! - воскликнул он, обаятельно улыбаясь, словно то был комплимент, и насмешливо-многозначительно пошевелил бровями. - Ты связался с лузером, блонди, - заявил он кокетливо, спрыгивая со своего насеста. - Впрочем ты...  
\- Постой! - прервал его Ясон и обвил рукой его талию, удерживая на месте. - Это не ответ.  
\- Да? - он впился в лицо блонди внимательным и чуть настороженным взглядом, но не найдя там ничего такого, немного расслабился и вздохнул. - То есть, нет - не ответ. Ты прав. Я - противовес. Вечная оппозиция. Тот кто путает карты, - его губы скривились в ехидной ухмылке. - Таракан в тарелке. Ложка дегтя в бочке меда. Иногда даже тот самый камешек, который переворачивает повозку. Короче, я - неприятности, блонди. Сплошные неприятности, - подытожил он, гордо вскинув подбородок, и надменно сощурил глаза. - Ясно?  
Ясон чуть отодвинул его от себя, окинул строгим оценивающим взглядом с головы до ног и ответил:  
\- О, да! Кристально ясно, - его тон стал ядовито-холодным, но глаза весело искрились. - Вот теперь все встало на свои места, - он со смешком дернул его обратно и усадил к себе на колени.  
\- Что ж, - Рики недовольно поерзал, но не стал вырываться, - я рад. Но! - он деловито облокотился о плечо блонди, устанавливая как бы некую дистанцию. - Не пойми неправильно. Мы с ним не антагонисты. Случалось, я бывал на его стороне. Иногда мы с ним вообще "Там" не пересекались: у каждого были свои войны, свои победы и поражения, - его лицо приобрело отрешенно-задумчивое выражение. - На самом деле, мы не так уж и отличаемся друг от друга. Просто, помимо прочего, проигравшим тоже нужны герои. Некоторые, редко и недолго, помнят и ждут меня, - он опять вздохнул и пожал плечами. - А теперь - пошли.  
\- Подожди, - Ясон прижал его к себе крепче, пресекая попытки к побегу. - Последний вопрос.   
\- Ясон, бля! - Рики развернулся в его руках и, неуступчиво упираясь ладонями ему в грудь, возмущенно закатил глаза. - У тебя потрясающее чувство момента!  
\- Последний! - блонди успокаивающе, мягко погладил его по спине, но его взгляд оставался пристально-настойчивым.  
\- Ну!  
\- Как ты стал, - он на миг запнулся, - тем, кем являешься?  
\- Мироздание иногда, - в черных глазах вдруг будто что-то погасло, и тело Рики обмякло в его руках, - слышит наши слова - мольбы и клятвы, и проклятия...  
\- Как это случилось?  
\- Как-как, - он угрюмо опустил голову, - случилось, и все.  
\- Рики! Пожалуйста.  
С минуту они напряженно сверлили друг друга глазами. Наконец Рики сжал зубы и ненадолго отвернулся.  
\- Ладно, - процедил он, - без подробностей, без обсуждений, и мы больше к этому не возвращаемся. Ясно?  
Он прожигал Ясона мрачным взглядом, пока тот отрывисто не кивнул, потом снова отвел глаза и начал свой рассказ - резко и немного бессвязно:   
\- Это была моя самая первая битва. Я был очень молод, взволнован и горд тем, что вот-вот стану настоящим мужчиной - в бою. И тот, кто нас вел... Я так стремился стать воином из-за него. Он был... Я им восхищался - его силой, доблестью, умом. И, наверное, был в него немного влюблен... В общем, пошел бы за ним на край света, сложил бы голову, - он усмехнулся с какой-то затаенной злостью и продолжил:  
\- Официальный повод для войны был... - резкий жест, будто отмахиваясь от собственных мыслей. - Не важно. Важно, что мы победили - смели отряд защитников и к закату вошли в поселение. А там началось... - Рики тяжело вздохнул. – Разорение. Резня и палеж. Я, конечно, знал, что захваченная добыча - это знак и символ победы. Законные права победителей и так далее в том же духе... Но так же знал, что существует грань, за которой сбор трофеев заканчивается и начинается мародерство. А то, что творилось вокруг, не было даже разграблением - это был сущий ад.   
Он замолк на миг, весь напрягся, но как-то резко потом расслабился, а когда вновь заговорил, его голос стал тише и монотоннее:  
\- Я искал его, он должен был это прекратить. Его обязанностью было вести: как разжигать в сердцах боевое пламя, так и остужать потом вскипевшие в пылу битвы мозги. Не позволять своим людям покрыть себя позором. И я его нашел, - его губы дрогнули и побледнели.  
\- Вот так - лишь по воле слепого случая я узнал тогда, что было истинной причиной всего.   
Кулаки сжались, взгляд устремился к потолку, дыхание прервалось.  
\- Женщина! Проклятая баба! - его голос дрожал от подавляемого напряжения. - Она осмелилась отвергнуть любовь нашего предводителя - любовь лучшего из наших воинов. Она, - зубы коротко царапнули нижнюю губу, - и правда была красавицей... Пока была жива. Ее тело лежало изувеченным и оскверненным на пороге ее собственного дома. Она сама перерезала себе горло. А он - наш великий воин - стоял над ней, раскачиваясь, как пьяный, - мотнув головой, он заговорил еще тише. - Я и сам был как пьяный, когда все понял. Полное осознание - не сиюминутное, нет - изначальное. Вот что было в его глазах. И он видел это в моих. Я тогда повернулся и ушел. Где-то долго бродил, как во сне...  
На пару мгновений он прикрыл глаза и его голос упал до шепота:  
\- Мрак и огонь - вот что я запомнил. Смрад дыма и смерти. И то, что они были людьми - такими же как мы сами. А может и лучше...   
Когда все было кончено, меня поставили охранять кучку детей. Утром их должны были продать в рабство или принести в жертву богам, в честь великой победы... Я не помню. В тот момент я почти не соображал. Они были как скот в загоне... Сбились в кучку и скулили. А я все думал о своих младших братьях и сестричке. Я их отпустил. Выгнал из загона и велел бежать, а сам остался и смотрел, как догорают дома - человеческие жилища...  
Потухшие черные глаза снова закрылись, но, словно собравшись силами, Рики нервно потер лоб и заговорил снова:  
\- В ту ночь я проклял его. И себя. И любовь, которая превращает людей в бешеных зверей. И эту победу. И молился за тех детей. Просил богов послать им надежду и утешение. И клялся... Всегда оставаться верным только себе. Поднимать оружие только за то, что сам считаю правильным, а не бросаться как пес на тех, на кого укажет рука хозяина.   
Еще один тяжелый вздох, и он продолжил:  
\- А потом я пошел к его палатке и... Вот так. Был честный поединок. Я был в своем праве, и он это знал. Я видел его бесчестие, всю его глубину. Не было другого способа это смыть. С нас обоих. Я его убил, но и сам был смертельно ранен.  
С кривой усмешкой он уставился на свои ладони, будто читая что-то в извилистых линиях.  
\- Утро для меня настало уже здесь. Я не встретил ни богов, ни демонов. Но, видимо, мои мольбы и клятвы чем-то или кем-то были услышаны. И со мной заключили своеобразный договор или что-то типа того... Вот и все.  
Рики медленно вдохнул, задержал воздух и резко выдохнул, словно сбрасывая груз воспоминаний, но внезапно, как спохватившись, вскинул на Ясона запылавший яростью взгляд и зашипел, как рассерженный кот, срывающимся от злости голосом:  
\- И ни слова, блонди! Не смей! Ни единого чертова слова! Ты прекрасно умеешь слышать то, что за словами - мы оба это знаем. Но разрази меня гром, если я... - он словно захлебнулся словами, вцепился в его напряженные плечи ногтями и грубо тряхнул. - Одно только слово - и ты будешь жалеть вечность! Я клянусь!..  
Теплая ладонь оборвала его пламенную тираду, мягко, но веско накрыв подрагивающие губы. Он возмущенно было отпрянул, но встретив нечитаемый синий взгляд, замер, пристально взираясь в ответ.  
\- Тихо, - Ясон опустил руку, напоследок погладив сжатые губы кончиками пальцев. – Тихо, - повторил он подчеркнуто спокойно и даже ласково. - Не надо клятв. Я скажу только то, что ты явно переоцениваешь меня. Может, я смотрю, - он легко улыбнулся, - как-то не так, но... Я не вижу во всей этой истории ничего для тебя постыдного.  
\- Не видишь?! - Рики дернулся, как от удара, но встретив встревоженное недоумение в чуть расширившихся глазах, весь как-то сник. - Ты не видишь... Все очень просто, Ясон, - стиснув зубы, он зажмурился и, резко втянув воздух носом, выпалил на выдохе:   
\- Она! - его голос тут же упал до шепота, сдавленного и хриплого, каким делают самые трудные признания. - Первой, кого я проклял в ту ночь, первой, кого осудил, была она...  
Он перевел дыхание, помедлил, нерешительно поднял взгляд и отшатнулся.  
Выжженная пустыня, покрытая инеем. Именно это он увидел в глазах блонди. И понимание. И...  
\- Прости меня...  
Слова Ясона были не громче отдаленного шелеста ветра в листве за окном.  
"Я не хотел... Я не знал", - словно говорил его взгляд, но Рики осознавал четко как никогда: он не мог "знать" и не мог "не хотеть".  
Этот блонди... Он просто был его палачом - глухим и слепым. Экзекутором и самим наказанием. Самым страшным кошмаром, самой сладкой пыткой. Его отравой.  
Хищное насекомое из самой преисподней - белое, блестящее, гладкое. Совершенное. Сегменты, гибкие сочленения... Острые челюсти, щипцы, жало...   
Как скорпион.  
Как скорпионы. Черный и белый.  
"Я привел тебя в круг огня. Я принес тебе яд. Я притащил тебя сюда, - шептало что-то в его душе. - Наверное, все же правильно, что погибли только мы двое..."

Вопящие воспоминания. Иллюзии. Тягучие стоны. И глаза. Много-много глаз, смакующих, препарирующих его унижение.  
Медовый голос. Смертельный наркотик, клубящийся в крови. Слова. Слова...  
"Просто каприз..."  
"Твое слабое место..."  
"Не стоит так раскрываться..."  
"Ты был и остаешься моим..."(*)  
Крики...  
Страх и стыд. И боль, и наслаждение.  
И бессильная ярость, и отчаяние.  
Огонь и мрак...

Порой, чтобы осознать всю глубину кошмара, нужно проснуться.

\- Мне не за что тебя прощать, - через силу произнес он и с легкой улыбкой погладил бледное золото мерцающих прядей.

Он может улыбаться и смеяться,   
Но плакать... плакать больше он не может.*

\- Пойдем?  
\- Да, - Ясон опустил глаза. Он не пытался удерживать Рики, когда тот встал, и теперь сидел, уставившись на свои руки, безвольно лежащие на бедрах. - Да. Ты иди, - он так и не поднял взгляд. - Я скоро присоединюсь.  
\- Как хочешь, - Рики отстраненно пожал плечами и вышел наружу.

***

Он застыл на краю и дышал глубоко и ровно.  
Вниз по крутому каменистому склону змеей извивались грубые ступеньки. У самой воды, из-под навеса, торчали водруженные на стол ноги в добротных трапперских сапогах.   
Но Рики не спешил туда. Этот вполне мог еще подождать.  
А вот Ясон... 

Интересно, понял ли блонди хоть что-то? Мог ли понять?

Невинность и Жестокость всегда идут рука об руку. Терять невинность всегда больно - жестоко больно.   
Подняться над своей правдой, чтобы увидеть Истину...   
Невозможно.   
Но осознание и другой правды, не своей, и не менее настоящей, и не единственной...  
И того, что, по большому счету, каждый становится жертвой лишь самого себя...   
Может быть.

Эрос и Танатос. Тяжесть и легкость.  
И... Не суди, да не судим будешь, ибо какой монетой оценишь...

Доброта - шире. Милосердие - глубже.  
Жестокость – константа, столп мироздания, эфир, пятая стихия, всепроникающая среда.  
А Любовь...

Он вернулся. Встал на пороге, прислонившись плечом к косяку. Ясон сидел, согнувшись: руки на коленях, лицо в ладонях. Но плечи не вздрагивали, а глаза - Рики был твердо уверен - были сухими.  
\- Ясон.   
Резкое движение, стремительное. Лицо как мраморная маска. В глазах пустыня - обледеневшая, сухая и колючая. 

Так и есть...

\- Ты ничего не понял, блонди. Свобода воли и Судьба - две стороны одной медали. Выбор - штука такая, тонкая. Он как бы существует, и, в тоже время, его нет. И мы все - только те, кто мы есть. У каждого свой путь. И твой путь - он только твой, не важно, кто и зачем тебя по нему вел. Каждый виноват в итоге лишь в том, в чем винит себя сам. И истинное наказание терпит только за это. Вот так это работает.  
Он протянул руку. Ясон медленно встал, подошел и молча стиснул его пальцы в своих.  
\- Не суди себя, блонди. Тот Ясон Минк, который был моим наказанием, умер. Его больше нет. Ты - уже не он. Пойми это. Отпусти его. И мой тебе совет: плачь, если можешь. И научись прощать. В первую очередь - себя.

Конечно, пустыня не умылась дождем. Но пустое выхолощенное небо над ней потемнело. Затянулось тучами.  
От невинности обычно ведут две дороги – цинизма и мудрости.  
И Рики очень хотел надеяться, что эти тучи были предвестником дождя, а не пыльной бури.  
Тогда у Ясона Минка мог появиться шанс.  
И, может быть, тогда шанс появился бы и у самого Рики.  
Может быть.

Он сжал сильнее изящные бледные пальцы в своей руке, поднес к губам и легко поцеловал, глядя неотрывно в темнеющие синие глаза. И отпустил. Развернулся и, больше не оборачиваясь, почти побежал прочь.

***

Цепь черных альвов... Из шума кошачьих шагов и женской бороды, корней гор и медвежьих жил, рыбьего дыхания и птичьей слюны. Из всего, чего больше нет в мире. Глейпнир* - тонка и мягка, как шелк, но прочнее стали.  
Судьба его обвела вокруг пальца. Судьба не дала ему ни единого шанса сбежать, не испив свою чашу до дна.

Голоса тех, кого нет... Тех, кто ушел раньше срока, кто растратил все и отказался от жизни, тех, для кого само существование потеряло смысл.  
Воспоминания о том, как они умирали, были захоронены в самых глубинах его сознания.

"Прости, Рики, - измученный, изнуренный Гил цеплялся за него и плакал. - Я старался изо всех сил".  
Хит схватил его за руку: "Не хочу, чтобы и для тебя все закончилось так же. Обещай мне, Рики".  
"Я тоже выдохся..." - были последние слова Рейвена. Он уснул и больше не проснулся.(*)

И Рики цеплялся, вырываясь из сил и повиновения, обламывая когти и себя, окруженный и загнанный.  
Он стал их проводником в покой. Он пытался быть им утешением и надеждой. Сдержать слово. Жить ради них. Но пришел миг, когда он больше не мог.   
Его Рагнарек.   
Он сомкнул зубы, и острие пронзило мозг. И цепь порвалась. И, уходя, он забрал с собой Солнце.

Уж не сплел ли он из обрывков своих пут сеть для своего Солнца?   
Ведь ничто не держит так крепко, как то, чего больше нет в мире. Как то, что не сбылось. Как надежда.

Прочь от мыслей, воспоминаний, сомнений. Прочь - время покажет.

Он спускался так поспешно, что несколько раз чуть не поскользнулся.   
Почти у финиша носок туфли таки зацепился за камень, и ему пришлось перепрыгнуть последние несколько ступенек, чтобы окончательно не потерять равновесие. Сгруппировавшись в воздухе, он достаточно мягко приземлился на ноги, коснувшись земли рукой на миг лишь кончиками пальцев.  
Выход на сцену получился эффектнее, чем он рассчитывал, но, в любом случае, лучше, чем мог бы.

Реакция на его прибытие была молниеносной и бурной - ноги резко оттолкнулись от столешницы, на которой до этого вольготно почивали, кресло с возмущенным скрипом встало на дыбы. Секунда - и Спящий уже был на ногах, стоял и ошалело хлопал круглыми голубыми глазками из-под кустистых бровей. Рассмотрев, наконец, кто перед ним, он со стоном плюхнулся обратно, тряхнул головой сбрасывая последние клочья дремоты и, опять водрузив ноги на стол, расплылся в обманчиво-добродушной улыбке. Кресло под ним снова жалобно заскрипело и опасно накренилось, балансируя на задних ножках.  
\- Только не свались! - фыркнул Рики вместо приветствия и скривился. - Не переживу такого зрелища.  
\- Ну наконец-то! Явился, не запылился! - протянул тот в ответ. Его улыбка стала ехидной. - Если кому-то и грозит свалиться, то уж точно не мне – твоя, гм, защита сползла на добрых три метра. Расширяем периметр? Нет? Ты не подумай, что я против. Так даже удобно! - Спящий поднял свои ручищи над головой и, оттолкнувшись от чего-то невидимого, но явно достаточно материального, вернул креслу нормальное положение.  
\- Все ради вашего удобства, мой король! - произнес Рики, чуть нахмурив брови для пущей серьезности, и склонил голову в легком, преисполненном сарказма поклоне.  
\- Твой, - Спящий выразительно хмыкнул. - Ага, как же...  
Они замолчали, меряя друг друга взглядами. Пауза стала затягиваться.  
Рики, пользуясь моментом, с любопытством разглядывал своего незваного гостя.   
В отличие от его собственной, внешность Спящего была весьма изменчива. Что, конечно, не мешало ему оставаться вполне узнаваемым. Во всяком случае, для Рики. Чем-то неуловимым и в то же время грубо-осязаемым.  
На этот раз это было... Самым Большим Мужиком, которого Рики видел. Когда-либо. Рыжеволосый и рыжебородый, с грубоватыми, но правильными чертами лица и в трапперской одежде.   
Король-лев и медведь-гризли в одном лице - на охоте. Смех и грех...  
Как ему удалось втиснутся в плетенное креслице, и как то под его весом не развалилось, оставалось загадкой.  
До несколько излишне шумного появления Рики он, судя по всему, дремал. Рядом валялся рюкзак с небрежно прислоненным к нему охотничьим ружьем.   
\- Не буду лгать, что рад тебя видеть, - наконец проговорил Рики, лениво растягивая слова.  
\- И кто тебя учил встречать так гостей, мальчишка?!  
Это полушутливое возмущение на первый взгляд могло показаться даже комичным, но Рики слишком хорошо знал своего собеседника, чтобы обманываться так глубоко на его счет. Он многозначительно покачал головой, усмехнулся и почти неприязненно обронил:  
\- Я тебя не звал.   
\- А я никак не могу перестать надеяться увидеть тебя однажды у себя, - добродушная улыбка вернулась - еще шире и теплее, чем раньше.  
\- Твоя пустоголовость может сравниться только с твоей назойливостью, джинджи*.  
\- Эй! - на этот раз Спящий не пытался ничего изображать, а просто искренне рассмеялся. - Не обижай мою любимую масть!  
На этом официальную часть ритуала встречи можно было счесть законченной. Напряжение между ними заметно спало, и Рики тоже улыбнулся.  
\- Веди себя прилично, Барбаросса*. Мы тут не одни. У меня компания.  
\- Опять кто-то из щенков? - оживился Спящий и подался вперед, спустив ноги на землю, чуть ли не потирая руки в предвкушении. - Кто? Где ты его подвесил на этот раз?  
Рики мечтательно прикрыл глаза.  
О, это было сладким воспоминанием. Группа молодых дебилов из Своры как-то возжаждала общения: им не терпелось открыть ему, простачку, глаза на все его глубочайшие заблуждения. Рики тогда посвятил им день и километр веревки. И развесил их с дивной избирательностью по разным деревьям в лесу выше по реке. Спящий же потратил три дня на поиски своих потерявшихся щенят. Оба, как ни странно, остались тогда ужасно довольны друг другом и каждый собой. Спящий даже вернул ему потом веревки.  
\- Нет, - с сожалением покачал он головой. - Не в этот раз.  
\- О-о. Ты начал собирать свою команду?  
\- Нет.  
\- Вот оно как, - изрек Спящий с демонстративным издевательским сочувствием, но понимание в его взгляде было вполне настоящим. - Что, сходишь с трека, темная лошадка?   
\- Видимо, пришло время, - пожал плечами Рики и легко улыбнулся. - Игра была хороша, хорошо бы ей закончиться.  
\- Все так серьезно? - сочувствие как-то незаметно стало совсем искренним.  
\- А теперь расскажи мне, как ты будешь скучать...  
\- Ты всегда был хорошим партнером... Когда был им, - их ироничные ухмылки были словно отражениями друг друга.  
\- Если мой гость придет к тебе, - с внезапной серьезностью начал Рики, но умолк, будто решая стоит ли продолжать. Наконец, он тряхнул головой и, встретившись с внимательным взглядом Спящего, все же договорил:   
\- Позаботься, ладно? В память о старых добрых временах.   
\- Так это он или она? - Спящий насмешливо вскинул брови.  
\- Какая, к черту, разница? - черные глаза сердито сверкнули.  
\- Ладно-ладно! - поднял тот примирительно руки и тоже нацепил на лицо серьезную мину. - Послушай, может...   
\- Нет, Спящий, - оборвал его Рики, - не стоит. Оступился - не пеняй на землю за раскроенный лоб. Я лучше всех знаю чего стою, так что... Это только вопрос времени.   
\- Все во вселенной вопрос времени. Кроме того, ты всегда можешь прийти ко мне.  
\- Я. Тебя. Умоляю. - Рики со вздохом закатил глаза. - Сколько раз я это уже слышал? Какую часть в слове "нет" ты еще не понял?  
Молчаливое противостояние взглядов длилось недолго. Спящий недовольно фыркнул и отвернулся.  
\- Тебя погубит твоя гордыня! - выпалил он раздраженно.  
\- Уже не успеет, - Рики снова улыбнулся и пожал плечами. - Да и не хочется на старости лет становиться пешкой.  
\- Мы все пешки, - тяжелый вздох. - В той или иной мере.  
\- Ну, во-первых, не всегда. А во-вторых, порой это бывало и выгодно - начинать именно пешкой. Мы-то с тобой всегда помнили, что будет, если дойти до конца доски.  
Он не успел договорить, как внезапно оказался стиснутым в медвежьих объятиях. Спящий иногда мог двигаться неприятно быстро и совершенно сбивать с толку своими неожиданными порывами. Как, например, сейчас.  
\- Мне будет тебя не хватать, - прогудело над его ухом.  
\- Началось, - выдавил он полузадушено, не слишком успешно пытаясь вывернуться. - А ну перестань! Сентиментальность тебе не к лицу.   
Каменный захват чуть ослаб, и мощные руки, немного отодвинув его, встряхнули так, что клацнули зубы.  
\- Глупый, строптивый волчонок.  
\- Старый, надутый индюк.  
Они смотрели друг на друга, стараясь не ухмыляться, чуть ли не хмуро и едва ли не грустно. И, наверное, могли еще долго обмениваться подобными любезностями, но Спящий поднял глаза и вдруг словно оцепенел, уставившись на что-то за плечом Рики.  
\- О, прекрасная валькирия, - его лицо расплылось в глупейшей улыбке. - Что за жестокий ветер зашвырнул тебя в сие недостойное твоей красоты место, небесное создание?  
Рики секунду таращился на него как на сумасшедшего, но затем...  
\- Надеюсь, я вам не слишком помешал, - голос Ясона прозвучал холодно и сухо.  
\- Я-не-могу, - Рики так и взвыл от смеха, уткнулся в необъятную грудь и, сжав в кулаке клок рыжих волос, задергал им туда-сюда, не в силах удержать избыток чувств. - Барбаросса, ты превзошел себя!!!  
\- Оставь в покое мою бороду! - все видимые части лица Спящего приобрели неповторимый свекольный оттенок, а в его голосе возмущение мешалось со смущением в совершенно уникальном коктейле.  
\- Прекрасная валькирия! Небесное создание!.. - пролепетал Рики, задыхаясь, в перерывах между взрывами хохота. - Ты сделал мой день!  
\- Ты нас не представишь друг другу, Рики? - голос Ясона чуть потеплел, но оставался все таким же сухим.  
\- Рики?! - Спящий в совершеннейшем ошеломлении округлил глаза.  
\- С огромным удовольствием, небесное создание! - проигнорировав изумленное восклицание, Рики фыркнул, еще пару раз хихикнул, кое-как перевел дыхание и счастливо провозгласил, наконец-то вырвавшись из удушающих лап: – Знакомься, это Спящий! Величайший пройдоха всех времен и народов!  
\- Не слушайте этого вздорного шута! - прогундосил тот, стыдливо потупив взор. - И простите мою оплошность, господин...  
\- Минк. Рад знакомству.  
\- Да, Спящий, позволь мне представить тебе: Ясон Минк. Просто блонди.  
\- Блонди?! Настоящий амойский блонди?! - казалось, удивление Спящего в этот день побило все рекорды за многие годы вперед.  
\- Разве бывают еще и фальшивые?   
\- Я только слышал о вашем народе и никогда не имел честь... - так же как и его смущение.  
\- Народе?  
\- Вы просто, - Рики снова согнулся от смеха, - убийственны...  
Наступившая, когда он немного успокоился, тишина с каждым мигом становилась все более неловкой.  
Для всех, кроме него самого. Он искренне забавлялся. Мало того, он был почти счастлив, потому что...  
Во-первых, хотя он и не подал виду, но известие о переменах в защитном периметре его встревожило. Он бы провалился сквозь землю от стыда, если бы, после всех его "можешь катиться в любое время" оказалось, что блонди не может перейти еще одну невидимую границу. Во всяком случае, без посторонней помощи. Ведь в отличие от той, что вчера - неожиданно и недолго, но весьма удобно - охраняла от посягательств порог его дома, эта незримая преграда существовала здесь всегда, и никогда никак не менялась. До сегодняшнего дня. В общем, были у него опасения, но, к счастью, все прекрасно обошлось.  
А во-вторых... Ясон стоял чуть поодаль, скрестив руки на груди. И все было почти как всегда: величавая осанка, гордость и достоинство в каждой линии тела, спокойствие и привычная ледяная самоуверенность во взгляде, но...  
Он выглядел почти как после секса. Синие глаза блестели чуть ли не лихорадочно, губы слегка припухли, еле заметный румянец окрашивал щеки.  
И если Рики был прав в своих надеждах и подозрениях, если он мог все еще хоть что-то угадывать по этому почти всегда бесстрастному лицу, то это могло означать только...   
Их глаза встретились и все вокруг внезапно стало неважным.

\- Э-э-э... Гхм, - прокашлялся Спящий, напоминая о своем присутствии, и резко засобирался. - Так. Я, кажется, засиделся. Простите за вторжение, - он наклонился, чтобы выудить из-под стола ружье и ранец, но вдруг на миг замер и, опустившись на корточки потянулся рукой немного дальше. - А это что такое? - чуть неуклюже он поднялся, закинул свое имущество на плечо и, вертя в пальцах что-то металлически поблескивающее, заинтересованно хмыкнул. - Какая занятная, однако, вещица.  
\- Гм, - Рики вытянув шею, с интересом взглянул на его находку. - Похоже на кольцо.  
\- Оно твое?   
\- Н-нет, - черные глаза лукаво сверкнули.  
\- Ваше, господин Минк?  
\- Нет, - ответил Ясон с ледяной категоричностью.  
\- Странно. Как же тогда оно здесь оказалось?  
\- Думаю, точно так же, как здесь оказалось и все остальное "Здесь" оказавшееся, - иронично усмехнулся Рики и пожал плечами.   
\- Ха-ха, - Спящий оторвал взгляд от кольца и глянул на него с наигранным неодобрением. - Ты опять будешь ржать, но иногда просто трудно поверить, что некоторые тянут с собой "Оттуда"! - пожаловался он. - В замке уже дюжина автомобилей, танк, несколько флаеров, вертолет и два истребителя. Не говоря уже о ерунде помельче!   
\- Ну, - протянул Рики, разводя руками, - у меня в подвале есть антигравный борд, и этот, как его? Дельтаплан. Все мы тащим за собой ненужное барахло.  
\- Слушай, не пудри мне мозги! - воскликнул Спящий, впиваясь в его лицо недоверчиво-подозрительным взглядом. - Ты точно что-то знаешь об этом кольце. Черт! Не снимается...  
И действительно, кольцо, которое секундой ранее легко налезло на палец, теперь выглядело так, словно давным-давно обреталось именно там и уже успело стать неотъемлемой частью кожи.  
\- О, да! - Рики принял хмуро-задумчивый вид. - Это... Это - КОЛЬЦО! - произнес он торжественно. - Э-э-э... - почесал в затылке, будто бы припоминая. - Кольцо... Всевластия! Нет! Нибелунгов! Вот! - довольный собой, он со значением поднял указательный палец, но, не удержавшись, в конце хихикнул, сведя на нет впечатление от пафосной тирады.  
\- Шут гороховый! - покачал головой Спящий, вернув себе добродушный вид, и снова перевел взгляд на кольцо.  
\- Оно тебе нравится? - с легкой улыбкой спросил его Рики.  
\- Стильная вещица.  
\- Ну, тогда оставь себе. Как сувенир, - улыбка стала шире и какой-то необъяснимо счастливой. - На память.  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Абсолютно.  
\- Ладно, - Спящий подошел и, поудобнее устроив свою поклажу, аккуратно хлопнул его по плечу. - Ты все же подумай над моим предложением, парень.  
\- Спящий!  
\- Все-все! - замахал тот руками. - Меня уже тут нет! Желаю хорошего дня, господин Минк! - он сердечно улыбнулся Ясону. - Был счастлив познакомиться.  
\- Взаимно, - сдержано кивнул Ясон в ответ.  
\- Бывай, Спящий!  
\- Удачи тебе, волчонок, - с чуть грустной улыбкой он еще раз потрепал Рики по плечу и, спустившись немного ниже, где земля становилась ровнее, уверено и неторопливо зашагал вдоль реки.

Они спокойно и молча смотрели ему вслед, пока он не скрылся за излучиной. Но как только Спящий пропал из виду, Рики шумно вздохнул, не скрывая облегчения.   
Ясон подошел к нему вплотную, словно утверждая свои права, властно обнял за талию и притянул к себе.  
\- Волчонок? – блонди насмешливо и выжидающе заглянул ему глаза.  
\- Ему всегда хотелось дать мне имя, - ответил Рики и тонко улыбнулся. - Назвать Фенрисом, к примеру. У каждого свои сдвиги.  
\- Что ж, он опоздал, - прохладно констатировал блонди.  
\- Нет. У него просто никогда не было шансов.  
\- Смысл шутки от меня ускользает.  
\- Немудрено, - Рики прикрыл глаза, прижимаясь плотнее. - Шутка действительно тонкая. И длинная. О волке, которого обманом посадили на цепь, - еще одна улыбочка - легкая, мимолетная. - Как-нибудь расскажу.  
\- Обязательно расскажешь.  
\- Пошли, - он хихикнул, - прекрасная валькирия.  
Они быстро поднялись по ступенькам и уже на ровной площадке перед домом, почти в дверях, Ясон, не утерпев, остановился и, поймав Рики за руку, повернул к себе.  
\- Кстати, что за валькирия? - спросил он подозрительно, явно не совсем уверенный, стоит ли ему оскорбляться сейчас, или уже поздно.  
\- Террианский фольклор, - Рики никак не мог придать лицу серьезное выражение, хотя и очень старался. - Крылатые девы-воительницы в сияющих доспехах, уносящие души погибших героев с поля боя. Согласно преданию выглядели, - он опять сдавленно захихикал, - примерно как ты.  
\- Очень остроумно, - Ясон уязвленно поджал губы, синие глаза предупреждающе сузились.  
\- Что ты на меня так смотришь? - Рики спародировал его мимику, - не я же это придумал! Все претензии к...  
Он осекся под странным, внезапно и неуловимо изменившимся взглядом блонди. Очень странным и каким-то опасным взглядом.  
\- Я слышал ваш разговор, - тихо произнес тот, выдержав паузу.  
\- Ну, и? - Рики невинно похлопал ресницами.  
\- Он, в сущности, ни разу не назвал тебя каким-либо именем. Даже в шутку. Волчата и индюки, конечно же, не в счет. Почему?  
\- Он не в праве. Возвращаясь "Оттуда", я всегда, - Рики замялся, подыскивая верное слово, - терял свое имя. Тогда как память ждала меня здесь. Это было частью договора, - он пожал плечами и выгнул бровь. - Что-то еще?  
\- Да, - проговорил Ясон все так же ровно и тихо. - Ты блефовал.   
\- Разве? - Рики спрятал накатившее волной беспокойство за маской ироничного удивления.   
\- Ты сказал, что сможешь без меня.  
\- Я и сейчас готов это повторить, - парировал он со спокойной улыбкой.  
\- Но если я уйду, ты... Тебя не станет.  
\- Ну да. Ни имени, ни памяти. И ровно то же самое случится, если от тебя уйду я. У всего есть цена.  
\- Значит, ты все же зависишь от меня, - взгляд Ясона стал острым и хищным.  
\- Нет, Ясон, - твердо и холодно произнес Рики, а в самой глубине его зрачков запылал темный огонь, - я от тебя не завишу. Я ни от кого не завишу. И никому не принадлежу. И так будет всегда.  
Он отвернулся и неторопливо зашел в дом.   
Оставшись стоять в дверном проеме, Ясон некоторое время молча следил за ним взглядом: как тот привычно осматривает комнату в поисках сигарет, наклоняется, ловко вытаскивает из пачки одну, щелкает зажигалкой, с наслаждением затягивается...  
\- И что произойдет в таком случае со мной? - спросил он тихо, когда Рики, наконец, повернулся к нему.  
\- С какой стати с тобой должно что-то произойти? - тот, нахмурившись, повел плечом. - Ты можешь вернуться сюда, и тогда, возможно, займешь мое место. Задатки у тебя есть. Но должен предупредить - работенка так себе. Можешь примкнуть к Спящему, как я тебе уже предлагал. Немного практики, и быть тебе Величайшим Инквизитором за все времена, - его губы саркастично скривились. - А можешь просто обо всем забыть. Покинуть этот дом навсегда и искать свое место, цель и роль. Что произойдет в этом случае, не может предсказать никто, тем более я. То есть, ты волен катиться на все четыре стороны.  
\- Но как же ты? - блонди смотрел все так же пристально и остро, словно хотел достать взглядом до самого его нутра.  
\- Я? Что за приступ альтруизма?! - Рики насмешливо фыркнул. - Какая тебе разница? Пока мы вместе - вот он я. А когда разбежимся... Ничто не вечно. Конец когда-то приходит всему. А я, - он пожал плечами, - если честно, устал.  
\- Но разве ты не... - начал Ясон, но умолк, не закончив фразу, будто не был уверен, о чем конкретно собирался спрашивать.  
\- Не - что? - Рики, чуть склонив голову набок, с интересом его разглядывал. - Не буду жалеть? Нет. Подозреваю, у меня на это не будет времени. Не буду просить? Нет. Это не в мой натуре, а меняться ради возможности еще какое-то время влачить жалкое существование бессмысленно, да и поздновато. Не буду испытывать боль и страх? Вероятно, буду. Но очень недолго. У меня есть в этом опыт - каждая моя смерть была вполне настоящей, а в чем-то и окончательной. Я видел, как уходят добровольно. Я и сам отсосал однажды своему боевому оружию. Кроме того, боль и страх - это тоже мой наркотик. Так что это было бы даже хорошо. Достойное завершение, - он коротко засмеялся. - В общем, можешь смело проваливать ко всем чертям собачьим, Ясон Минк, теперь уже действительно - просто блонди.  
\- Наглость и заносчивость всегда были сильными сторонами твоей натуры, - Ясон медленно, крадущейся походкой стал сокращать разделяющее их расстояние. Рики осторожно отступил на шаг, глаза его загорелись опасным блеском.  
\- Когда ты смотришь так, у меня возникает желание снова заставить тебя скулить, - губы Ясона изогнулись в улыбке. Он продолжал наступать - наряженный, как будто готовый в любой миг к броску.   
\- Попробуй. А я позабочусь, чтобы у тебя потом до конца жизни не встал. Предупреждаю, чтоб ты не пожалел потом, - Рики произнес это медленно и спокойно, но его взгляд запылал диким огнем.  
\- И как ты собираешься это сделать? "Здесь", - хищная ухмылка стала шире.  
\- Мироздание вполне может оказать мне последнюю услугу.  
\- Рики, - блонди остановился, отвел глаза и вздохнул.  
\- Предупреждение остается в силе, Ясон.  
\- Которое из них? - поинтересовался он иронично, и устало прикрыл глаза.  
\- Все.  
\- Монгрел, - одно стремительное, слитное движение, и Рики оказался прижатым спиной к стене, - глупый, гордый и своенравный... - Ясон, едва касаясь, заскользил губами с его подбородка по линии челюсти к мочке уха. - Ты сводишь меня с ума, - выдохнул он чувственно, посылая волну мурашек по всему наряженному телу Рики, и усмехнулся, почувствовав эту почти незаметную дрожь. - Порой мне действительно хочется вырвать твое сердце и прижать его бьющимся к груди, - он легко поцеловал чуть влажный висок, отстранился и заглянул в горящие черные глаза. Рики не сопротивлялся, не сделал ни одного движения, чтобы вырваться. Он просто ждал - впился взглядом в глаза блонди и застыл. - Я люблю тебя, - прошептал Ясон ему прямо в губы, прижимаясь теснее. - И подозреваю, что это - навсегда, - закончил он, обреченно вздыхая.  
\- И - конечно! - надо было вымотать мне все нервы, чтобы наконец-то сказать это.  
Рики рассержено фыркнул, но его взгляд был взглядом тиумфатора.  
\- А ты скажи еще, что тебе не нравится, - Ясон дразняще лизнул его сжатые губы и, обжигая их своим дыханием, еле слышно проговорил. - Ведь ты сам признал, что твой наркотик - это боль и страх... и я.  
Рики обмяк в его руках, прильнул еще ближе и шепнул ему на ухо, едва ли не промурлыкал:  
\- Ненавижу тебя...  
\- Лжец.  
\- Да.  
\- Ты мой.  
\- Нет.  
\- Лицемер.  
\- Да.  
\- Ты все равно колешься, - усмехнулся блонди и потерся щекой о его щеку.  
\- А еще и царапаюсь, кусаюсь и пинаюсь, - Рики довольно хихикнул. - И вообще, я очень неудобный партнер.  
\- Партнер? - Ясон отодвинулся и, вскинув брови, с почти настоящим удивлением посмотрел ему в глаза.  
\- Ну, думаю, в этом качестве я наименее неудобен, - Рики прикусил губу в не очень старательной попытке спрятать улыбку.  
\- Манипулятор.  
\- Эй, хватит обзываться! Мне тоже есть, что сказать о тебе, - возмутился было он, но горячие губы властно накрыли его рот, высасывая все ненужные слова вместе с дыханием, мыслями и, казалось бы, самой его душой.   
Когда поцелуй закончился, и они оба снова могли дышать более или менее ровно, Ясон нежно приподнял пальцами его подбородок и внимательно всмотрелся в раскрасневшееся лицо.  
\- Кстати. Зачем ты это сделал?  
\- Сделал - что? - Рики мученически завел глаза к потолку. - Опять.  
\- Отдал ему кольцо.  
\- А, это, - протянул он. – Ну, во-первых, при чем тут я? - Рики дернул плечом и хмыкнул. - Он сам! А во-вторых, - его губы растянулись в очень нехорошей улыбке подозрительно похожей на оскал, - думаю, я только что подложил Юпитер просто гигантскую свинью!  
\- Юпитер?!! - Ясон аж отпрянул от изумления. - Причем тут Юпитер?!  
\- Гм, видишь ли, блонди, - замурлыкал он, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия, - парное-то колечко осталось там. По идее, между ними связь. А значит, Спящий обязательно завернет на огонек, - Рики как-то очень чувственно, плотоядно облизнулся. - На Амой, то есть. Рано или поздно. Но, скорее всего, в ближайшее время. Завоеватель и Освободитель - ты же помнишь, правда? - дождавшись ошарашенного кивка, он счастливо вздохнул. - Ну вот! - и впился в приоткрытые ошеломлением губы со всей страстью, на которую был только способен.

 

***

 

*(с) А. Блок - из цикла "Заклятие огнем и мраком"

*Король под горой или Спящий герой — традиционный мотив фольклора и мифологии, встречающийся в легендах многих народов, по преимуществу западноевропейских. Истории данного типа повествуют о легендарных героях, часто сопровождаемых вооруженным отрядом соратников, которые спят в земных недрах — горных пещерах, на удалённых островах или в потустороннем царстве, и проснутся, когда их родина будет испытывать трудности. Данный герой зачастую является исторической фигурой и военным лидером, оставившим след в истории той страны, где показывают данную гору, проигравшим свою последнюю битву и погибшим в ней, но любимым народным сознанием. 

(*) - Здесь и дальше - (с) из разных кусков перевода романа — ну, выборочно, приблизительно, частично, +/- . И тенденциозно.

*(с) Н. Гумилев. Портрет мужчины. Картина в Лувре работы неизвестного.

*Глейпнир — в германо-скандинавской мифологии, а именно в «Младшей Эдде», волшебная цепь, которой асы сковали волка-чудовище Фенрира (Фенриса). В некоторых переводах Глейпнир названа не цепью, а путами.  
Созданию Глейпнира предшествовали две неудачные попытки заковать Фенрира. Вначале асы изготовили цепь Лединг и предложили Фенриру её разорвать. Фенрир согласился и сумел это сделать. Затем они сделали цепь Дроми, вдвое крепче Лединга, но Фенрир разорвал и её. Тогда Один послал Скирнира, гонца Фейра, к гномам в страну чёрным альвов, которые сделали цепь из шума кошачьих шагов, женской бороды, корней гор, медвежьих жил (в древности сухожилиям приписывали свойства нервов), рыбьего дыхания и птичьей слюны. Всего этого больше нет в мире. Глейпнир была тонка и мягка, как шёлк. На глазах Фенрира асы демонстративно пытались разорвать цепь, но безуспешно. Тогда они стали предлагать Фенриру разорвать цепь, уверяя, что он один сможет справиться с этим. Если же он не разорвёт цепь, то они обещали его отпустить. Фенрир согласился лишь при условии, что один из асов вложит руку ему в пасть в залог того, что все будет без обмана. Тюр вложил правую руку в пасть волка. Волк не смог разорвать Глейпнир: чем больше он рвался, тем сильнее цепь врезалась ему в тело. Так был связан Фенрир, а Тюр лишился правой руки.  
Конец цепи, названый Гельгья, продели через каменную плиту Гьёлль и привязали к камню Твити. Гьёлль закопали глубоко в землю, а Твити ещё глубже. Чтобы Фенрир никого не смог покусать, в его пасть вставили меч, остриё которого упирается в нёбо.   
По преданию она порвётся в день Рагнарёк.

*Джинджи - рыжий и чокнутый - иврит.

*Барбаросса - во первых - один из списка спящих героев, Император Фридрих Барбаросса. Спит под горой Киффхаузер в Тюрингии или под Унтерсбергом в Баварии (также под этой горой помещают императора Карла). Прозвище Барбаросса он получил в Италии из-за своей рыжеватой бороды (от итал. barba, «борода», и rossa, «рыжая» или «красная») Во-вторых - что важнее для текста - просто Рыжая-Борода)))

 

## 3

 

Рики проснулся среди ночи.  
От прелюбопытнейшего ощущения: как будто кто-то ощупывал его спину... своей. В смысле, кто-то спал к нему спиной, прилип к его спине и сейчас пытался, не оборачиваясь, определить к чему же это он так уютно прислонился...   
Это было даже забавно - чувствовать игру мышц, легкое изгибание позвоночника, движения лопаток, - до того момента, пока его практически не впечатало стену.  
\- Чувствую себя кошкой, - сообщил он холодному камню, который становился все ближе, роднее и даже почти успел согреться.  
Настырная спина застыла, а потом слегка отодвинулась и переспросила чуть сонным голосом Ясона:  
\- Кем? Кошкой?  
\- Угу, - он грустно вздохнул. - Типа, когда забирался на лежбище неуклюжего двуногого, места было вполне... сколько хочешь, а проснулся почему-то в очень стесненных условиях.  
\- Неуклюжего двуногого, - повторил Ясон и тихо засмеялся. - Вот кем я еще не был.  
\- В следующий раз лягу спать в сундуке, - печально проворчал Рики. - Там стены теплее, одеяло не уползает, и никто не пытается раздавить.  
Ясон перевернулся к нему лицом, после недолгой, видимо отведенной на оценку картины паузы хмыкнул и, обняв за талию, притянул к себе.  
\- Ты не кошка, - после некоторых раздумий произнес он.  
\- Да? - голос Рики прозвучал иронически-воодушевленно, с некой, правда, долей снисходительности. - Тогда ладно, ты не зоофил.  
Блонди фыркнул и зарылся носом в растрепанные черные волосы, его руки заскользили по телу Рики с тем же настырным любопытством, что до этого демонстрировала его спина. Он прижался теснее и спросил:  
\- Объясни мне, будь добр, почему в этом доме нет ни единой двери? - и добавил, касаясь губами шеи и медленно подбираясь к уху. - Даже окна - и те незакрываемые, так как нечем их закрывать.  
\- Э-э-э-м, - Рики с удовольствием потянулся в его руках и заурчал. - Может, я ею когда-то был?  
\- Кем - ею???  
\- Кошкой.  
\- А при чем тут...  
\- Не заморачивайся, блонди! Это была шутка.  
\- Которую я не понял.  
\- Ну, да, - Рики довольно усмехнулся, и покровительственно-высокомерно протянул, - куда уж тебе...  
Такая провокация, конечно, не могла оставить Ясона Минка равнодушным. Изящная, но тяжелая ладонь с громким шлепком опустилась на поджарую ягодицу, которую только что нежно оглаживала, и... замерла.  
\- А-ах, - мышцы под ней упруго дернулись и на миг затвердели. - Сильнее!  
Молчание блонди было... Растерянным?   
Ладонь нерешительно дрогнула, медленно оторвалась от горячей кожи и... Еще один шлепок - немного глуше - нарушил загустевшее безмолвие.  
\- Так? - спросил Ясон очень мягко и тихо.  
\- Еще! - Рики чуть сдвинулся и лег на живот.  
Еще шлепок - немного звонче.  
\- Да!   
Еще один.  
\- Вот так, - он довольно вздохнул и расслабился. - Хватит.  
Ясон легко водил подушечками пальцев по нежному, гладкому, обжигающе горячему, и не мог оторваться. В пронизанном лунными лучами полумраке цвета сливались, но он отчетливо ощущал чуть размытые границы завораживающего жаркого пятна. И слышал, чувствовал чуть прерывистые вдохи и выдохи. Медленно температура кожи под его рукой выровнялась, как и дыхание.  
Рики уже почти засыпал под нежными успокаивающими поглаживаниями, когда блонди наконец решился нарушить воцарившуюся тишину:  
\- У тебя, оказывается, есть библиотека, - произнес он подчеркнуто нейтральным тоном.  
\- О-о-о, - протянул Рики с наигранным разочарованием, - так ты обратил внимание. Плохо.  
\- Плохо?.. - это одновременно и было и не было вопросом, во всяком случае, по интонациям определить истинный смысл почти не представлялось возможным.  
\- Ты не был достаточно сосредоточен на мне, - Рики спрятал усмешку за нарочитым зевком. Ситуация его забавляла все больше.

Библиотека, надо же!  
С другой стороны, все, и правда, произошло именно в библиотеке. Она же - оружейная, она же – недогостиная, ибо диван и камин. Самое цивилизованное и единственное совершенно тупиковое помещение в доме - ни запасных выходов, ни даже окон.  
Н-да, библиотека...  
Интересно было бы посмотреть на реакцию блонди, когда там включится свет. И особенно когда до него дойдет, что Рики мог дотянуться до рукояти Моргенштерна* в любой момент и на любом этапе действа.  
Нет, книг там, конечно, имелось немало, но все же именно холодное оружие всегда было его слабостью - в больших количествах и во всем его многообразии. И пусть здесь его эффект был бы очень и очень временным, он все равно имел бы место. Утренняя звезда промеж глаз - это всегда эффектно.

Тому, кто столько отдал, надежды не дано -  
Должно Железо править всем, Железо одно!*

Он зарылся лицом в подушку, улыбка упорно прорывалась наружу. Вместе с воспоминанием - весьма свежим и волнующим воспоминанием... 

...

Разорвав поцелуй он ловко выскользнул из плена цепких рук - сыграли свою роль эффект неожиданности и ошеломление: Ясон не успел среагировать. Секунда, насмешливый фырк, и Рики смылся из комнаты. Глухой удар - явно крепко - ладонью по стене подсказал, что вовремя. Беззвучно рассмеявшись в полумраке коридора, он шагнул в самый темный из проемов, прислонившись к пыльным полкам, замер и затаил дыхание.  
Через пару мгновений услышал легкие стремительные шаги пронесшегося мимо блонди: остановка – кухня, миг тишины, и еще один - на осмотр ванной, дальше - ко входу пещеры. Шаги затихают и – обратно, секундное колебание у люка в подвал, вверх по лестнице на крышу и с тихим шипением - вниз.  
И вот он - больше вариантов нет.  
Теннисные туфли так удачно выбранные утром себя оправдали. Еще немного времени дала закрытая черная одежда.  
Этого должно было хватить.  
Смутная тень в дверном проеме - волной сдержанный гнев, болезненное возбуждение и досадливая нерешительность, вихрь мерцающих во тьме волос...   
Ангел Мщения при исполнении.  
Рики запрокинул голову, прижался затылком к стеллажам, раскинув руки, вцепился в шершавую деревянную поверхность и прерывисто вздохнул. Раскрываясь. Сердце застучало так громко, что ему показалось, именно на этот звук устремился... хищник.  
Остальное он помнил как в тумане.  
Как Ясон в него вжался, как острый край полки врезался в поясницу. Как руки отследили положение расслабленного, будто бы распятого тела. Как обжег лицо резкий выдох понимания. Как стальные пальцы сомкнулись на его запястьях, отцепили от дерева, резко развернули, быстро, но аккуратно сорвали одежду.   
Зловещая, молчаливая, бешеная страсть. Вдумчиво и непреклонно, привычно - до боли, тошноты, головокружения...  
\- Гнев, о богиня, воспой*... - сбитым прерывистым шепотом, единственным ответом которому стал явственный зубовный скрежет у самого уха. И горячая влага дыхания, поцелуев, прикосновений...   
Собственные сдавленные, обреченные, сквозь зубы, стоны, и злой тихий смех. Вызов в каждом движении...  
На фоне этой всепоглощающей, безмолвной, жесткой целеустремленности.   
Это было бы насилием, если бы он сам не хотел, не спровоцировал, не ждал, но...  
Скованная цепями угроза, зажатая в кулаке сила, и ярость, и...  
Ошеломляющий образ - жуть из глубин памяти.  
Свирепая и безгласная серая тварь, что не лает, а лишь сипит, захлебываясь бешеной злобой. Не рядовой цепной кобель, что в ярости рвет цепь и надрывается до хрипа, нет, караульный пес, что подает голос лишь в случаях, предусмотренных инструкцией.  
Дико и поразительно...  
И долго, бесконечно долго - до полного изнеможения, до онемения, и тумана в голове. Знакомо, сладко. Невыносимо горько.  
И...  
Нечеловечески сильные руки, так неожиданно заботливые в конце, прижимающие так бережно, несущие, укладывающие в постель. И уже совсем на грани забытья - истерически-нежные объятия, ускользающий шепот...

...

\- И, - Ясон осторожно и недоверчиво покосился на него, - это - все?  
\- Это немного задевает мое самолюбие, не могу не признать, - отозвался Рики бесстрастно и многозначительно замолк. Черные, как у хищной птицы, глаза насмешливо блеснули в полутьме.  
\- Я не об этом, - со вздохом, но твердо произнес блонди.  
\- А о чем?  
\- Я был груб.  
\- А. Да. Как обычно. И что? Было похоже, что я недоволен?  
\- Нет, но...  
\- Но?  
\- Ты предупредил.  
\- Да?  
\- Не пытаться быть тебе хозяином.  
\- А ты пытался? Что-то я не заметил.  
\- А что заметил?  
\- Ты пытался и выпустить пар, и оттрахать меня до потери пульса. Второе - весьма успешно, должен отметить.  
\- Тебе понравилось?  
Рики надолго замолчал, словно боролся с самим собой, но наконец кивнул.  
\- Пойдем-ка, - произнес он вдруг, решительно поднялся и протянул руку. Ясон немного растерянно принял ее, встал и покорно последовал за ним. 

Темнота в коридоре сгущалась, а в библиотеке была и вовсе абсолютной - тут никакое ночное зрение не помогло бы. Оставив блонди на пороге, Рики уверено шагнул внутрь - в собственном доме освещение давно было ему ни к чему, но...  
Неяркий красноватый свет больно полоснул по глазам, и Ясон на миг зажмурился. Тем незабываемее было выражение его лица потом, когда его взгляд заскользил по интерьеру.   
Рики даже успел погордиться, что когда-то не поленился навести здесь относительный порядок. Он редко сюда заходил, несмотря на красивый камин и соблазнительный, обитый темной шелковистой тканью диван. Нет, ему все здесь нравилось. Просто в этой комнате очень быстро воспоминаний становилось удручающе много.  
Мечи и сабли, ножи, кинжалы и стилеты, топоры, булавы. Разнообразнейшая ударно-рубяще-колюще-режущая дребедень всех форм и размеров в изобилии усеивала все не занятое книгами место на широких полках из темного дерева. Так могла бы богатая коллекция милых безделушек украшать гостиную какой-нибудь престарелой леди. А учитывая, что стеллажи занимали три стены из четырех с пола до потолка, включая участок над дверью, получалось очень даже солидно. Свободное пространство над камином украшала композиция из трех щитов, двух копий, алебарды и четырех мечей. Каминную полку занимала любимая "бабочка" - красавец лабрис, покрытый легкой изящной гравировкой. На полу у дивана лежали два компактных стальных арбалета, сделанный из рога самострел с деревянным прикладом и россыпь разномастных болтов. Рядом на маленьком круглом столике красовались масленка, банка с абразивом, точильный камень, промасленный кусок замши, давно забывшая свой первоначальный цвет хлопковая тряпочка и...   
Открытая книга.   
С броским заголовком на обложке: «ДАМАСК? БУЛАТ? ВОТ В ЧЕМ ВОПРОС!»

\- Библиотека, - протянул ехидно Рики, обводя помещение широким театральным жестом.  
\- Библиотека, - эхом повторил Ясон, криво улыбнулся и со вздохом прикрыл глаза. - Что ж... Книги, по крайней мере, тут тоже есть.  
Синие глаза машинально поискали то место, где по его расчетам несколько часов назад стоял и ждал его Рики. Моргенштерн был прекрасен в своей молчаливой выразительности. Их одежда была там же - небрежно-художественным переплетением черного и белого свисала со стремянки, которая, судя по выражению лица, стала для блонди еще одним сюрпризом. Он потер переносицу.   
\- Ненужное барахло. Антигравный борд. Дельтаплан в подвале, - его тихий голос сочился сарказмом.  
\- Так то в подвале, блонди! - Рики искренне рассмеялся. - А это ж библиотека.  
Ясон медленно осмотрелся и подошел к той самой полке.  
\- Ты собирался воспользоваться этим? - он коснулся указательным пальцем одного из мощных, стальных шипов и, уколовшись, машинально отдернул руку. Взгляд его стал тяжелым и упрямым, как у несправедливо обиженного.  
\- Ты считаешь, что мне что-то могло помешать, - Рики фыркнул, но усилием воли не дал себе опять рассмеяться, - если бы я собирался?  
\- Что бы тебе это дало? - блонди отвел взгляд, внимательно осмотрел палец и снова нажал на острие шипа.  
\- Минут десять форы, учитывая все обстоятельства.  
\- Но все же, ты мне позволил... - Ясон задумчиво глянул на Рики и снова уставился на "утреннюю звезду", на этот раз сцепив руки за спиной.  
\- Скорее всего, буду и впредь, - тот хмыкнул и хитро сощурился, - пока ты об этом помнишь. Пойдем отсюда, - сказал он и, подцепив блонди за локоть, потушил свет.

***

Полная Луна, миновав свой зенит, успела сползти к западу и теперь таращилась прямо в окно, заливая комнату своим сиянием.  
Рики деловито копошился в своем гнезде, распихивая одеяла и подушки, словно совсем не замечая пристально следящего за каждым его движением взгляда, пока, наконец, не освободил достаточно места для двоих.   
\- Меня даже удивляет, - он устроился на боку, подперев голову ладонью, выжидающе уставился на Ясона и замолчал до тех пор пока тот, насмешливо отзеркалив позу, не устроился напротив, - как же ты пропустил эту комнатку вчера утром?  
\- Действительно странно. Вероятно, потому что искал хозяина этого дома. Как-то не подумалось, что он будет прятаться в темноте. Но более странно то, что сегодня я заглянул туда в последнюю очередь. И, - блонди умолк, мучительно подбирая слова, но в конце концов сдался, - как-то там слишком темно.  
\- Темно. Гм... Ясон, ты ведь никогда не убивал?  
\- Это не совсем так...  
\- Н-да, - протянул Рики с кислой улыбкой. - Грустная история о том, как люди пытались решить вечный вопрос, кто будет сторожить сторожей, и что из этого вышло, - он покачал головой. - Нет. Я не имел в виду подписать приговор, или отдать приказ, или что-то в этом роде. Глаза в глаза. Ты ведь даже Гая убить не смог. Оставить умирать - да. Но убить? Так как же?  
\- Нет. Лично - никогда.  
\- Угу. Ты хоть представляешь, сколько крови пролило то железо?  
\- Железо? - Ясон саркастично выгнул бровь.  
\- Фигурально выражаясь, - Рики задумчиво усмехнулся. – Хотя, не так уж и фигурально. В общем, вполне логично, что тебе там темновато. Холодное железо плохо уживается с непорочностью. В некотором роде, - он коротко засмеялся, наклонил голову и заговорил нараспев странным низким голосом, очевидно цитируя: "Золото - хозяйке, служанке - серебро, медь - мастеровому, чье ремесло хитро... Барон воскликнул в замке: Нет, ведь все равно. Всем Железо правит, всем - Железо одно!"* - замолчав, он исподлобья взглянул в пораженные глаза блонди и как-то очень выразительно, иронично и снисходительно хмыкнул.  
С лица Ясона исчезли все эмоции, сразу, будто с грохотом захлопнулась железная дверь. Он долго и пристально изучал лицо Рики, словно перед ним был незнакомец. Тот отвечал ему таким же непроницаемо-заинтересованным взглядом, но в глубине черных глазах, как в засаде, таился хищный веселый вызов.  
\- Ты мог бы, - проговорил, наконец, блонди подчеркнуто ровно и безучастно, словно речь шла о погоде, - убить меня?  
\- Ясон. Мы с тобой вполне успешно уже убили друг друга, - тон Рики стал вкрадчиво-игривым. - Тебе мало?  
\- Нет, - тот поджал губы и опустил глаза. - Мне интересно, в принципе, при ином ходе событий - мог бы?  
\- Лет через... м-м-м... десять-пятнадцать? Вероятно, по идее, так все и должно было случиться. Если бы меня никто не опередил, - спокойно ответил Рики и повел плечом. - Ну, что? Теперь перспектива примкнуть к Спящему начала приобретать определенную привлекательность? - едко спросил он.  
Молчание, казалось, длилось целую вечность. Несколько вечностей, полных сомнений и колебаний, и нарастающего желания вывернуться, обратить все в шутку.  
Но потом Ясон медленно поднял взгляд. Знакомый ледяной огонь на дне зрачков разгорался с каждой секундой все ярче. И Рики бросился на этот взгляд как на меч – нагло, с азартом одержимого или самоубийцы.  
\- Перевернись на живот, - в голос блонди вернулись холод и властность - глубокие как бездна, тягучие как хмельной мед. Привычные. Околдовывающие.  
А может, и не вернулись, может, просто они там все это время были...  
Цинично ухмыльнувшись, без единого слова Рики покорно распластался на постели, развел ноги и похотливо вильнул задом.  
На миг в глазах блонди мелькнула тень тревоги и недоумения, но в ответ на немой вопрос Рики лишь провокационно облизнул губы и, сладко улыбнувшись, спросил:  
\- Мне начинать без тебя?

Он не слишком хотел форсировать события, но прекрасно понимал, что долго не продержится - этот взгляд и этот голос заставляли самоконтроль трещать по швам. Последней уловкой, способной спасти сейчас положение, было с трудом постигнутое умение, не меняя форму, играть со смыслом. Если нет власти над реакцией тела, единственным выходом остается подмена окраски. Ведь стонать можно и от боли, и от наслаждения, и от досады; краснеть можно и от гнева, и от стыда, и от возбуждения. Полуправда работает там, где нет шанса у лжи. Игры полутеней и нюансов, игры на скорость.   
Только бы не сорваться... Только бы проклятый блонди уже к нему прикоснулся... Только бы вовремя спрятать лицо, хотя бы на несколько минут, а потом, потом должно было стать уже не важно...

\- Не терпится? - в гипнотически мягкой интонации четко улавливалась злая издевка.   
Возбуждение предательски обожгло натянутые нервы, мгновенно перехлестнув грань боли. Но первое касание умелых пальцев последовало практически тут же, и Рики, почти застонав от облегчения, выгнулся на встречу и наконец-то вжался лбом в подушку.   
Страх и похоть туманили голову. Надежда кислотой разъедала внутренности, причиняя адскую боль. Голос разума на последнем издыхании яростно плевался ядом...   
Но сердце, даже колотясь уже где-то в горле, лихорадочно твердило: "Будь что будет".   
Как всегда.

Лишь бы хватило сил не свернуть, не оступиться.  
Он был почти уверен, что шансов нет, но сейчас им двигали инстинкты в чистом виде, дикие и необузданные, прямиком из Огня и Мрака, свободные от оков морали и условностей.   
Что им был тот разум?   
Он не мог себе позволить даже мельком окинуть взглядом возможные пути неудачи или подумать о последствиях, так как подозревал, что именно в этом таится главная угроза успеху. Да и цель, маячившая в конце, была слишком соблазнительной, чтобы он отказался, даже если бы точно знал, что ничего не выйдет.   
Это был призрачный единственный шанс. Он знал - другому не бывать, ни планов В, ни вторых попыток.  
Голос разума напомнил, что он сам виноват и, послав ему воздушный поцелуй, наконец, заткнулся. Окончательно.  
Что ж, по крайней мере, не бывать и горьким раздумьям после, с отвратительным привкусом разочарования и неудовлетворенного желания во рту. 

Ледяная нежность, просчитанная и отстраненная. Холодный бесчувственный взгляд на идеальном лице. Спокойная полуулыбка.  
Убийственная точность рук, по всем тем тайным точкам, словно тело превратилось в податливый инструмент, на котором искусно играли мелодию чувственности.   
Яд, бегущий по жилам огненной волной, от которой плавятся сосуды и сжимается сердце, кипит кровь, сгорает воля...  
Наркотик.  
Ясон запустил пальцы в его спутанные волосы и легко потянул, очень ласково, слишком.

Не та мелодия, нет - совсем не та.

Рики вскинул голову сам, скривил немеющие губы, впился взглядом в его лицо и хрипло спросил:  
\- Тебе нравится играть со мной?.. Или на мне?   
В суженных синих глазах вновь замелькали тени, но сияние вечного льда осталось острым и незамутненным.  
Все тело Рики дрожало от вожделения, мысли путались, как в бреду. И только на миг изящество ласкающих движений сбилось, словно сталь проступила сквозь бархат, врезаясь его обнаженную кожу.

Нотка боли, диссонанс. Ближе.

Воздух, обжигающий легкие, становился все тяжелее и суше.  
\- Мне бы понравилось, заставить кое-кого кричать, - вкрадчиво отозвался блонди.  
Рики показалось, что он не может вдохнуть. Он бессознательно кусал губы, желая одного - сжаться в комок и завыть, сдаться. Но чувствовал - уже слишком поздно, эта пытка "Здесь" могла длиться вечно. И если сейчас он отступит, Ясон его просто сломает.  
Струна удовольствия могла бы натягиваться до предела, но опытные пальцы блонди никогда бы ее не порвали неосторожным движением.   
Он словно видел отражение в прозрачно-синих глазах: себя, извивающегося и захлебывающегося стонами. Как жалкий язычок пламени в ледяном плену.  
"Неплохо было бы заставить тебя скулить", - сказал когда-то Ясон.   
Но сейчас Рики молчал. Пусть его дыхание становилось все более надрывным и хриплым, пусть его тело беспрекословно подчинялось малейшим касаниям этих рук, гибко и покорно открывая доступ к любому потаенному местечку, пусть возбуждение нарастало с каждым мгновением, а кровь грохотала в ушах подобно надвигающейся лавине... Пока он удерживал стоны и крики глубоко в себе, и господину Минку следовало очень постараться, чтобы это изменилось.  
Оборвав зрительный контакт, с ленивой пластичностью хищного зверя Ясон переместился на постели и уселся на пятках между разведенных ног Рики. Его рука привычно спускалась вниз вдоль спины, скользя, обрисовала контур ягодиц и проникла между бедер. Рики инстинктивно поджал зад, подавшись вперед. Его член мучительно пульсировал, мышцы сводило судорогой.   
Прохладная шелковая ласка мерцающих волос заставила его вздрогнуть, дыхание обожгло кожу за ухом, посылая рой мурашек с макушки до пяток.   
\- Хочешь, чтобы я в тебя вошел? - шепот растекся еще одной каплей яда в его крови.  
Рики вновь спрятал лицо, уронив голову на скрещенные руки. Губы подрагивали, почти уже не в силах контролировать звуки, вырывавшиеся изо рта вместе с прерывистым дыханием, но...  
\- Смазку не забудь, блонди! - процедил он сквозь зубы.  
Цепочка поцелуев вдоль позвоночника завершилась болезненно-острым укусом, как якорем, у копчика.

Еще ближе. Почти...

\- М-м-м, - Ясон еще раз прихватил кожу зубами, слегка сжал, а потом втянул губами, зализывая оставшийся след. - Думаю, обойдемся, - его голос прозвучал очень спокойно и жестко.  
Он провел пальцами вдоль ложбинки между ягодицами Рики и медленно их раздвинул.   
Теплое дыхание, железная ловушка рук, нежное и горячее прикосновение кончиком языка. Электрический разряд пронзил позвоночник, и Рики изогнулся назад, пытаясь сжаться.  
Даже не услышав, почувствовав короткий довольный смешок, он сцепил пальцы в замок и прикусил, что было сил, побелевшие костяшки.   
Боги... Течная сучка - вот кем он сейчас себя чувствовал. Ему хотелось только, чтобы его как следует вылизали, вогнали член и оттрахали до полусмерти.  
Боль немного отрезвила, но немыслимый поцелуй все углублялся. Под его напором вход открылся без всякого сопротивления. Это сносило крышу.   
Казалось, хоть это и было невозможно, он уже чувствует во рту вкус крови и колючие осколки собственных костей. Казалось, еще мгновение, и он завоет, лишь бы ему вставили и, наконец, утолили желание. Но он с трудом разжал сведенные челюсти и...  
\- О-о-о, - не лепетать, только не лепетать. - У тебя божественный язык... Убийственный... - сосредоточиться, говорить четко. - Только за одно это тебя должны были обвинить в измене... - даже интонации не важны, лишь бы донести смысл. - Выгнать из Эос... - только не срываться на бессловесное мычание. - Сослать на другой конец галактики...  
Передышка. Слишком недолгая.  
\- С какой стати? - услышал Рики будто издалека, сквозь гул в ушах.  
\- А-а-ах!.. – дьявол! Внятно и связно! – Тот, кто повелевает людьми, не должен...  
\- Не должен? - была ли в голосе блонди насмешка, определить он был не в состоянии, но подозревал, что да, по меньшей мере.  
\- Да! - не мямлить. - Для элиты использовать свой рот в таком качестве... - не блеять. - Это аморально! - и не скулить! - И вообще, это секс, достойный только рабов*...  
Еще короткая пауза, и чувство безнадежной уязвимости под стальными пальцами.  
\- Да? - вибрацией прямо в пылающую плоть.  
\- Да! - выкрикнул Рики и утробно зарычал. - Не отвлекайся!  
Больше сил не было.  
Ясон вернулся к прерванному занятию с удвоенной энергией и теперь работал своим элитным ртом так жадно и яростно, будто собирался растерзать свою законную добычу или окончательно лишить разума. Впрочем, для него очень давно не было тайной, что эта ласка творит с его петом. Желание отдать себя, покориться, становилось невыносимым, превращая его в распутную блядь. Стоило дойти до этой точки, не оставалось ни достоинства, ни гордости. Ему казалось, что его выворачивают наизнанку, мышцы начинали конвульсивно содрогаться, и он готов был кончить мгновенно.  
Как ни парадоксально, единственное, что сейчас его держало, было ощущение, что в этот самый момент господина Минка тоже не хватало на подобающие манеры. Идеального блонди ощутимо потряхивало - то ли от страсти, то ли от злости, то ли от убойного сочетания - как снедаемого похотью зверя в брачный период.

После еще целой серии изощренных истязаний нескончаемая пытка сладострастием неожиданно прервалась. Одним резким упругим движением Ясон рванулся наверх, его длинные волосы хлестнули Рики по плечам. Головка внушительного твердого члена проскользнула между ягодицами, и по телу невольно промчалась дрожь неизбежности. А затем...   
\- Нет!  
Тихое злое шипение в затылок, такое знакомое по вчерашней игре в прятки, показалось Рики прекраснейшим в мире звуком.  
\- Нет?..  
\- Нет. Не так, - голос Рики сорвался на хрип. - Хочу видеть твое лицо.  
На секунду вес Ясона вдавил его в постель с чудовищной силой, но в следующую блонди приподнялся на руках, давая ему возможность перевернуться.  
\- Хороший мальчик, - успел только выдавить Рики, а потом общаться на некоторое время стало совсем затруднительно.  
Как только он оказался на спине, его колени были прижаты к груди, и Ясон одним точным ударом ворвался в него до упора. Губы раскрылись в беззвучном крике, а слова застряли даже не в горле, а где-то гораздо глубже. От боли темнело в глазах, но держаться за боль было легко и привычно. Только этого было мало.

Мелодия стала ближе к той, которую он искал. Еще немного...

Он закрыл глаза. И снова открыл их. Мрак, притаившийся под веками, показался опаснее туманящих взгляд темных пятен.  
\- Ясон, я хочу... - просипел он, когда снова мог дышать. - Сделай опять ту штуку...  
\- Ту штуку? - тот все еще не двигался, только держал все крепче.  
Рики пытался сфокусироваться на лице блонди, но все, что он мог различить, пока было лишь черной мглой, пронизанной лунным светом. Он отчаянно вцепился в плечи Ясона, обнял ногами стройную талию, судорожно сжал бедра, втягивая его еще глубже в себя.   
\- Которой ты меня вырубил после моего второго "первого бала". Сделай!  
\- Тебе так понравилось? - Ясон улыбнулся уголком рта.   
\- М-м-м... Мне не дает покоя...  
\- О, вот оно как, - несмотря на мягкость, голос блонди промораживал до костей.  
\- Как ты обнаружил в себе это свойство?  
\- У меня был год одиночества, - Ясон легко качнул бедрами. Первый, даже не толчок, тень движения.  
\- Ты сам?.. - боль и возбуждение разрывали на части. - И думал обо мне? И... О, боги!.. Я сейчас кончу!  
\- Не спеши, - безжалостно процедил блонди, вжимаясь в него сильнее.  
\- Ты потом мне покажешь как...  
Рики уже видел почти ясно лицо своего любовника. Мальчика, иногда отчаянно цепляющегося за остатки своей гордости, а иногда начисто о ней забывающего. Так знакомо. Ему уже не раз доводилось такое наблюдать и... чувствовать.  
\- О, да. Ты бы хотел посмотреть, не так ли? - промурлыкал Ясон медовым голосом, который словно прорезал до самой сердцевины. Его затрясло, как от холода. - Больно? - спросил он даже без намека на сочувствие и медленно начал двигаться, то чуть ускоряясь, то вновь замирая.  
\- Да... Не смей останавливаться, ты, ублюдок! - в прояснившихся черных глазах появилось пугающее предостережение. - Сильнее! Здесь можно все... Все, Ясон! Так сильно, как ты хочешь.  
Кроме боли ему был нужен страх, абсолютно необходим, чтобы удержаться на поверхности, не сдаться засасывающему течению. И он его нашел - вырыл из самых глубин памяти, разбудил давно похороненное.

...роза была бледная, как легкий туман над рекою, бледная, как стопы зари, и серебристая, как крылья рассвета. Отражение розы в серебряном зеркале, отражение розы в недвижной воде - вот какова была роза*.  
Инкуб, чертов вампир...

\- Давай, блонди! Сделай это! Выпусти своего демона... И пусть не останется камня на камне!  
\- Рики, - его имя, только его имя – низким, вибрирующим от возбуждения голосом.  
\- Сделай это, бля!!! - прорычал Рики. - Будь моим сексдроидом! - теперь он был уверен, что не утонет, не потеряется. И позволил всей своей огненной тьме излиться в ледяные глазах напротив, - Я так хочу! Ответственность и последствия, все – мне!  
И Ясон сорвался.   
А Рики, казалось, в один миг забыл все сразу - и как дышать, и как глотать, и как говорить.  
Ствол, заполняющий его изнутри, резко увеличился, растягивая до предела, проникая немыслимо глубоко. Блонди врывался в него с невероятной силой, в бешенном ритме долбя напряженное, судорожно сжимающее его тело, и сам прижимая к себе все крепче. Словно пытался вплавиться, пронзить насквозь, порвать в клочья...

Пламя горящих мостов никогда по-настоящему не угасает, но и не греет спину уходящему.   
Тень бежит перед путником, пляшет на пыльной дороге, тянется в мглистую даль, пытается слиться с густеющими сумерками.  
Растерзанный, сжигаемый заживо, Рики погружался в преисподнюю.  
Он уже с трудом понимал, что реальнее - комната, где он сейчас находился, или ночь, полная огня и смерти.   
Или темнота, настоящая темнота, более глубокая, чем та, что видишь за закрытыми веками, клубящаяся вокруг и внутри. Он ее любил и ненавидел. Она защищала его от мира, но и обрекала на одиночество. Одно было невозможно без другого.  
Он был один, всегда, абсолютно один - даже в толпе, даже в чьих-то объятиях.  
Огонь во Мраке.  
Но в боли всегда была чистота и она словно передалась ему, заставляя темноту отступить. А в страхе было стремление выжить, яростная решимость цепляться за что угодно.   
Он больше не разрывался между вариантами реальности и отражениями самого себя. Он просто был.  
Стал собой. Не орудием Судьбы, не солдатом Удачи на бессрочной службе, не мстителем, убийцей или незадачливым шутником, которому пришлось прошутить немного больше и дольше, нежели он предполагал*.   
Просто собой.

"Я достал тебя, - пронеслось в голове, - теперь никуда не денешься".  
Сейчас уже можно было кричать.   
И пусть мелодия не была ни изящной, ни романтичной, она была надрывно живой - дико и необузданно настоящей, именно такой, какой нужно.  
\- Давай, сука, достань меня!

...крепче прижмись ко мне, милый, не то день придет раньше, чем заалеет роза...  
...все мучительнее и мучительнее становилась боль, все громче и громче раздавалось пенье, ибо он пел о Любви, которая обретает совершенство в Смерти...  
...и стала алой великолепная роза, подобно утренней заре на востоке, алым стал ее венчик, и алым, как рубин, стало ее сердце*...  
Никому не отдам. Фиг кто отберет.

Кульминация была взрывом звезды. Ясон - огромный и твердый - неистово пульсировал в нем, с ним. И, казалось, действительно доставал до самого рвущегося наружу сердца.   
\- Мой! - кто из них прокричал? Прошептал? Не важно. Это слово билось в каждой клетке, в каждой дрожащей мышце намертво сцепившихся тел, в каждой фибре слившихся в этот миг воедино душ.  
А потом…  
Ясон уткнулся горящим лбом во влажный изгиб шеи Рики. Его плечи затряслись в беззвучном рыдании.   
Наконец-то.  
\- Дыши глубже, - выдавил Рики и погладил роскошную спутанную гриву, вздрагивающую спину, аккуратно приподнял голову блонди, нежно обхватив ладонями. – Дыши, - глаза жгло, весь мир расплывался, щекам почему-то было мокро, а нос заложило наглухо.  
Ясон мотнул головой и вновь спрятал лицо.  
\- Не смотри на меня, - пробормотал он глухо, вытирая слезы о плечо любовника.  
\- Ну разве можно на тебя не смотреть? - прошептал Рики в шелковистые светлые пряди. - Ты же такой красивый.  
\- Особенно сейчас, - блонди то ли фыркнул, то ли сдавлено всхлипнул, - просто, неотразимый...  
\- И глупый, - Рики глубоко вздохнул. - Тебе хоть есть там, чем дышать?   
Ясон поднял голову и недоверчиво, исподлобья посмотрел на Рики покрасневшими от слез глазами. Тот шмыгнул носом и прикусил губу, пряча улыбку. Видеть на лице блонди такое по-детски обиженное выражение было, мягко говоря, непривычно. Настолько, что сердце сжималось от почти болезненной нежности.  
\- Все хорошо, - он легко поцеловал приоткрытые чуть припухшие губы. - Не так все и страшно.  
Ясон ответил на поцелуй настойчиво, почти агрессивно, почти мстительно. Но только почти.  
\- Ну вот, - произнес он через несколько минут, когда они оба отдышались, - от репутации Ясона Минка не осталось и камня на камне, - немного помолчал, прикрыв глаза, и спросил словно совсем о другом: - Ты этого хотел?  
\- Да, - Рики довольно улыбнулся и испытывающе заглянул ему в глаза. - А ты?  
\- Я... - блонди сдвинул брови и задумчиво, как-то очень уютно почесал лоб об успевший стать снова колючим подбородок Рики. - Да. И – нет, - ответил он, вскинул взгляд и подозрительно сощурился. - Не могу понять, отчего я чувствую себя, как на экзамене? С тех самых пор как тут оказался.  
\- Оттого, что ты сам все время испытываешь людей. Пора уже смириться с действительностью, так грубо поправшей твои этические нормы.   
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?   
Ясон чуть сдвинулся, устраиваясь поудобнее. Между их животами липко хлюпнуло, и он скривился, но без особого раздражения, и не предпринимая никаких попыток устранить непорядок. Рики тихо засмеялся, сморщив нос.  
\- А вот это и имею - все взаправду. Ты не игрок, не наблюдатель и не фигурка на доске. Не страж, не столп и уж тем более - не судья. Смирись с этим.  
Тот долго смотрел на него, укоризненно поджав губы, а потом фыркнул и тоже рассмеялся.  
\- Даже не представляешь, насколько ты прав.  
\- Представлю, - тяжелый вздох. - Как ты себя чувствуешь? - с непритворной заботой поинтересовался Рики и погладил его по щеке.  
\- Пустым. Как будто наполненным горячим воздухом.  
\- Так - пустым или...  
\- Ш-ш-ш, - легкий поцелуй в уголок улыбающегося рта. - Спасибо.  
\- Сам ты "Ш-ш-ш"! - возмутился Рики и добавил немного невпопад, но тем же тоном: - Люблю тебя. Ясно?  
\- Ясно. Теперь - ясно.

***

\- Ясон?  
\- М-м-м?  
\- Должен тебя предупредить...  
\- Опять?! - синие глаза округлились в притворном ужасе.  
\- К сожалению...  
\- Что ж, - на лице блонди отразилось мученическое смирение, - должен - значит должен.  
\- Зря ты меня поблагодарил. Это только начало. Ты еще успеешь тысячу раз меня проклясть. Я...   
\- Тоже мне новость, - вклинился Ясон, воспользовавшись паузой, необходимой Рики на вдох, и оборвал тираду долгим поцелуем.  
\- Не смей меня затыкать! - выпалил Рики, задыхаясь, как только его губам вернули свободу.  
\- Ну-ну, - блонди мягко усмехнулся. - Сделай мне одолжение, - внезапно очень серьезно попросил он, - престань кокетничать, а?  
\- Что?! - ноздри Рики раздулись в праведном гневе, глаза запылали негодованием.   
\- То, - отрезал Ясон. - И не смотри на так. Знаешь же, как на меня действуют такие твои взгляды.  
\- Ладно. Пошли мыться, - процедил тот сердито и заерзал, безуспешно пытаясь скинуть с себя любовника.  
\- Я не хочу, - выдал блонди в ответ с некоторым вызовом, крепко удерживая непокорное гибкое тело под собой, и упрямо вскинул подбородок. - Мне лень.   
Рики ошарашенно замер.  
\- Не предполагал, - он растерянно хихикнул, - что у благородных сынов Юпитер так бывает.  
\- Я и сам много чего не предполагал, - Ясон опустил голову и прижался лбом к его плечу.  
\- Мы слипнемся.  
\- Ну и что? - мягко проурчал он. - Пусть. Сейчас это не важно.  
\- А что важно? - с искренним любопытством осведомился Рики.   
\- Ну, не знаю, - протянул Ясон, легко касаясь губами теплой кожи. - Когда ты меня, наконец, трахнешь? Например...  
\- Я сотворил чудовище! - фыркнул Рики и затрепыхался с удвоенной активностью, но единственным итогом всех его усилий стало то, что они перекатились на бок. Тело блонди прижималось к нему все так же плотно, сильные руки обвивали его все так же прочно, и даже длинные светлые пряди, рассыпавшиеся по груди и плечам, словно пытались оплести как паутина. Синие глаза всматривались в его раскрасневшееся лицо с невинным веселым интересом. И, естественно, пока он вовсю пыхтел и отдувался, Ясон даже не вспотел.   
\- Знаешь, блонди, - он с трудом перевел дыхание, убирая прилипшие к физиономии свои и чужие волосы, и вдруг заявил. - Мы должны поесть!  
\- Гм, - к заинтересованности во взгляде Ясона примешалось недоумение. - А разве?..  
\- Разве! - решительно мотнул головой Рики, обрывая лишние на его взгляд вопросы. - Это не обязательно, но желательно. А завтра отправимся на охоту.  
\- В каком смысле? - недоумение усилилось.  
\- В прямом.  
\- Но...  
\- А. Да, - он хмыкнул и растер лицо ладонью. - С животными дело "Тут" обстоит несколько иначе.  
\- Почему? - недоумение сменилось недоверчивым удивлением.  
\- Не уверен, - Рики задумчиво повел плечом, - но думаю, у них просто иные отношения со Смертью.  
\- Ясно.  
Ясон озадачено нахмурился, но Рики, казалось, не обратил внимание. На его губах неожиданно появилась странная мечтательная улыбка.  
\- А знаешь, что еще? - томно выдохнул он.  
\- М-м-м? - блонди покосился на него с некоторой опаской.  
\- Теперь, я думаю, однажды мы сможем вернуться, - улыбка стала шире, а взгляд черных глаз затуманился. - Если захотим.   
\- Как - вернуться? - Ясон побледнел и отшатнулся, будто от ядовитой змеи. - На Амой?! Зачем?..  
\- Не на Амой, ты… блонди! - раздосадованно фыркнул Рики и притянул любовника обратно к себе, - Просто вернуться "Туда". Вместе. Начать все заново. Найти друг друга. Снова влюбиться...  
\- Это обязательно? - ровно и отстраненно спросил тот.  
\- Нет, конечно, - Рики растеряно и немного разочаровано посмотрел ему в глаза. - И тем более, не срочно. Просто, когда... если захотим.  
Ясон побледнел еще больше, хотя подобное казалось почти невозможным, а затем его щеки залил легкий румянец.   
\- А если я тебя не найду? - спросил он шепотом, - "Там"?..   
\- Ясон, ты нашел меня на Амой, - Рики тепло засмеялся, - ты, блонди из Эос, нашел монгрела. Ты меня везде найдешь! Ну, или я тебя.

***

Луна давно скрылась за горизонтом, в комнате было совсем темно, но небо за окном медленно начинало светлеть.  
Глубокий вздох.  
\- Встаем?  
Сонное сопение.  
\- Вставай.  
Неясный шорох и еще один вздох.  
\- Ты лежишь на моих волосах.  
Короткий смешок.  
\- Я знаю.

 

***

 

*(с) "ЖЕЛЕЗО" - Редьярд Киплинг.  
+  
Холодное железо - защита от ведьм, эльфов и злых духов, которые, по широко бытующему суеверному представлению, не в состоянии его преодолеть.  
+  
Железо — HARD — аппаратура компьютера, его физическое воплощение (процессор, жесткий диск, память) :)

*Моргенште́рн (нем. Morgenstern — утренняя звезда) — бронзовый шарик с ввинченными в него стальными шипами.  
Использовался в качестве навершия палиц или кистеней. Такое навершие сильно увеличивало вес оружия — сам Моргенштерн весил более 1,2 кг, что оказывало сильное моральное воздействие на противника, устрашая его своим видом. Наибольшее распространение получил цепной Моргенштерн, в котором шипастый шар соединялся с рукоятью посредством цепи.

*В эпоху Древнего Рима секс (в любой форме) считался даром богов, Венеры в частности. Однако внимание: римляне не являлись адептами свободной любви. У них тоже существовали правила и табу. Одно из главных касалось орального секса. Свободный римлянин должен получать наслаждение, а не доставлять его... Римляне были просто зациклены на рте. Для них рот — нечто благородное, почти священное. Это социальный инструмент, потому что люди говорят, обращаются друг к другу, обмениваются информацией и так далее, следовательно, он должен быть чистым и неоскверненным. В сенате рот становится политическим инструментом. Как отмечает Джон Кларк, исследователь римской сексуальности, обвинить сенатора в том, что он занимался оральным сексом, равноценно обвинению в измене за то, что он осквернил рот, имеющий столь важную функцию на службе обществу. Следовательно, в оральном сексе активная роль, в отличие от пассивной, считается недостойной...   
П.А.: При чем здесь Рим? При том же, при чем и Юпитер)))

*(с) Сказка-притча «Соловей и роза» Оскара Уайльда.

*М&М :) 

 

## Эпилог

 

Был солнечный летний полдень.  
На опрятной лужайке перед опрятным двухэтажным коттеджем на четвереньках перед густыми кустами живой изгороди стоял мальчик лет девяти-десяти. Опрятный маленький ангелочек - золотистые кудряшки, васильковые глазки, кукольное личико. Сочетание, способное вселить нежность и умиление в любом, даже самом черством сердце.  
Но прямо сейчас золотистые кудряшки были растрепаны, васильковые глазки сверкали злостью и досадой, а на нежно розовеющей щечке красовалась яркая алая царапина.  
\- Кици! Выходи оттуда сейчас же! - грозно прорычал Ангелочек. Он осторожно раздвинул листву кустарника, пошарил было рукой в густом переплетении ветвей, но тут же с коротким визгом отдернул ее и сунул оцарапанный пальчик в рот.  
Беглец и преступник - рыжий кот с рыжими же глазами - забился еще глубже в своем убежище и яростно оттуда зашипел на своего незадачливого преследователя.  
Вынув обиженную конечность изо рта, Ангелочек сдул прилипшие ко вспотевшему от напряжения лбу пряди и сменил не слишком достойную позу на более подходящую. Он сел, скрестив ноги, сцепил руки в замок и сообщил в пространство, словно ни к кому не обращаясь:  
\- Буду тут сидеть, пока он не вылезет. Вылезет же он когда-то... Вот проголодается - и обязательно вылезет.  
Ангелочек устроился поудобнее, всем своим видом воплощая решимость, море терпения и готовность ждать, если будет надо, вечно, но вдруг...  
\- Ой! - он резко схватился за лоб и ошарашено завертел головой.  
Откуда-то сверху послышалось тихое хихиканье и еще один мелкий камешек полетел в него.  
\- Эй! - на этот раз он быстро определил дислокацию атакующего. Из пышной короны растущего по ту сторону забора дерева на него смотрели смеющиеся черные глаза. Мальчишка примерно его возраста, смуглый и черноволосый, одной рукой поигрывал рогаткой, а второй рылся в кармане, явно в поиске подходящего снаряда. Он уютно устроился в развилке между двумя толстыми сучьями, и, видимо, никуда в ближайшее время не собирался - найденная забава его вполне устраивала, чего нельзя было сказать о выбранном объекте.  
\- Ты почему в меня кидаешься?! - возмутился объект, вперившись обиженным взглядом в нарушителя всех приличий.  
\- А ты почему кота мучил? - нахмурив брови, строго осведомился Черноглазый.  
\- Он, во-первых, меня поцарапал! А во-вторых, мой кот - что хочу, то и делаю! Мне его купили, чтобы он меня развлекал!  
\- Придурок, - вынес свой вердикт Черноглазый и, выудив из кармана следующий камешек, прицелился очень профессионально - старательно зажмурив один глаз.  
\- Эй! Эй! Стой! - Ангелочек выставил руки в защитном жесте. - Подожди!  
\- Ну? - Черноглазый опустил рогатку и выжидающе на него уставился.  
\- Что тебе за дело до моего кота?  
\- Нет мне никакого дела до твоего кота!  
\- Но тогда...  
\- Ты - придурок.  
\- С чего ты взял? - насупился Ангелочек.  
\- Видно, - отрезал Черноглазый.  
\- По чему это видно?  
\- Ты мучил кота.  
\- Неправда! Он меня первый поцарапал!  
\- Значит не придурок, а дурак.  
\- Да ты!.. - васильковые глазки яростно засверкали.  
\- А чего - я? - перебил его Черноглазый, задрав презрительно подбородок. - Это ты кота достал, а потом еще и мучил.   
\- Но мне его купили, чтобы мне не было скучно!  
\- Тебе его купили, чтобы ты научился... э-э-э... ответственности и заботе! - Черноглазый назидательно поднял палец. - Вот! А ты - доставал и мучил!  
\- Ты откуда знаешь? - растерянным и немного испуганным шепотом спросил Ангелочек. - Тебя там не было, когда мама...  
\- Ну, я же говорю - дурак! Все родители так делают.  
\- Но...  
\- Что но? Ты бы ему еще башку открутил, чтобы посмотреть, что там у него внутри!  
\- Я бы не стал, - Ангелочек неуверенно бросил задумчивый взгляд на кусты, но тут же очередной камешек стукнул его, на этот раз по носу. - Эй! Прекрати! Я вовсе не собирался!..  
\- Ага. Ври побольше. Вот тебе бы понравилось, если бы тебя таскали, и доставали, и пытались открутить башку, чтобы посмотреть, что у тебя там внутри?  
\- Но во мне нет ничего интересного... Только я сам, - он помолчал, опустив голову, а потом вскинул глаза и оценивающим взглядом юного вивисектора уставился на Черноглазого, но тот молниеносно поднял рогатку, и еще один камешек полетел Ангелочку в лоб. - Хватит! - крикнул он, вскакивая на ноги. - На этот раз-то за что?!  
\- Мне не понравилось, как ты на меня смотрел.  
Естественно, именно в этот момент, почувствовавший, что о нем окончательно забыли, Кици посчитал самым подходящим для побега. Он выскочил из кустов, прошмыгнул между ног Ангелочка, рыжей молнией пересек лужайку и ловко ввинтился в узкую щель приоткрытой двери дома.  
\- Да кто ты вообще такой?! - кипя праведным гневом, воскликнул Ангелочек.  
\- А ты кто? - черные глаза требовательно сузились.  
Явно не ожидавший такой наглости, Ангелочек растерянно моргнул.  
\- Я - Джей.  
\- А я - Дик.  
\- Очень приятно, - неуверенно нахмурившись, ответил Джей. Он был очень воспитанным мальчиком.   
\- Да ты что? - Дик весело засмеялся. - Правда?! - его воспитание, несомненно, оставляло желать лучшего.  
\- Ну... А ты откуда взялся? Раньше я тебя тут не замечал.  
\- Мы с папой позавчера переехали.  
\- А-а-а... Я видел.  
\- Ну так чего спрашиваешь?  
\- Просто. Интересно же...  
\- Интересно ему! - Дик хихикнул. - Слушай, твой кот все равно уже смылся. Может, айда со мной к реке, а? - улыбаясь, предложил он. - Вот там точно должно быть интересно!  
\- Мне нельзя.  
\- Чего нельзя?  
\- Мама не разрешает...  
\- Мамы - они все такие, - грустно отозвался Дик и весь как-то сник.  
\- Твоя тоже не разрешает? - оживился Джей.  
\- Моя... умерла. В прошлом году.  
\- Ой, - Джей смущенно потупился. - Прости.  
\- Чего вдруг? - удивился Дик. - Ты же не виноват.  
\- Ну... - васильковые глазки робко поднялись. - А нас папа бросил.  
\- Как так - бросил?  
\- Вот так. Был - и нету, - Джей тяжело вздохнул. - Не хочется маму расстраивать. Слушай, - он с надеждой посмотрел на Дика, - а может ты спустишься сюда, и мы что-нибудь придумаем? В доктора поиграем, или Кици поищем...  
\- Только ты не будешь больше его доставать, ладно?  
\- Ла-а-адно, - протянул Джей и, мило улыбнувшись, очень тихо добавил: - Кому он теперь сдался?

 

Fin


End file.
